Indebted
by 23.OscarWilde
Summary: A vendetta between two brothers. A two hundred million debt and only one way to pay it off. M rated for so many obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Another story?! Yes, another story... One of some 4 that are still going around in my head regarding the Kuroshitsuji fandom. I had to write and upload this chapter because it kept interfering with my daily functioning.

I will upload Motive Me and TCM whenever I feel like it. Does that mean it is in close relation to the response to this chapter? Perhaps, don't know... you'll just have to review, see and wait.

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

As he closed in on the light at the end of the dimly lit corridor, he felt his breath grow a little more erratic. The penetrating smell of the blood on his clothes made him nauseous. He wiped at his cheek, leaving a deep red stain on his lightgray suit jacket. The realization that he had just shot and killed six men sank in and made him tremble all over. He tried to shake it off by reminding himself it had been necessary, but he could not ignore the voice in his head that persistently reminded him that he might've broken up six different families. Still, he continued down the path and told himself he was here to restore what was left of his own family.

His heart slammed against his chest and he felt a sweat drop slowly trickle down his throat. He swallowed, audibly. This was not a time for him to be nervous or anxious. He clenched the black handle of his Maxsell Jackal. It was an abnormally large gun, and it felt heavy and unnatural in his sweaty palms. The sloshing sounds that had started to catch his attention a good ten feet ago grew louder with every step and the grunts and snarls of the low voice made his skin crawl with uncomfortable anticipation. What should he expect on the other end of that door, and in what state would he find his brother.

He pressed his back against the wall and skulked through the shadows, hoping he would draw little attention to his person. Tossing his navy bangs, he stared through the crack in the door. His eyes registered black stockings, tight shorts and blonde hair. His chest tightened and he had to resist a gag reflex. The deep voice mused on and a large hand felt its way through the soft locks. Having seen enough of the rancid performance, he felt angst fade to the background and it was gradually restored with newfound anger. He kicked the door open, but could never had predicted what he would find. His blue eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and he wavered for a moment. His younger brother was on hands and knees, sucking off some guy and by the looks of his flustered cheeks, he loved every minute of it.

Neither of the two males seemed to notice his sudden appearance, or maybe they did not care for it. With closed eyes, his presence was easily ignored and it irked him immensely. His next act was thoughtless, and before he carefully observed his surroundings, he saw his own hand press the barrel of his gun against the temple of the raven haired male in the large armchair. Without bothering to open his eyes and with an arrogant smirk curling his lips, the male spoke to him.

"I would've expected you earlier."

"I would've been here sooner if you had just had the guts to meet me upfront instead of hiding behind numerous bodyguards."

A low chuckle rose from his throat and the eyelids opened, revealing eyes that had the color of liquid gold. They darted to the right and gazed in his blue ones over the rim of his tinted over spectacles.

"I am a wanted man," he explained coolly. "I need to protect myself."

"You're a coward who cannot fight his own battles. Now," the young male pressed the firearm harder against the smooth skin. "Let my brother go."

The older male clacked his tongue and pushed a lock of the blonde hair out of the pale blue eyes. They rolled up to him, and only now, tears were starting to form in them as he obediently kept bobbing up and down the stiff length. It weren't tears of pain, or even fear. It was the sheer feeling of embarrassment that his older brother got to see him in such a sin- and shameful position, on his hands and knees, like an obeying dog.

"But he so seems to love it," the raven haired male mused as he placed his hand on the back of the blonde's head and harshly pushed the teenager down his dick until the swollen lips touched the base.

"I said," the barrel pressing even tighter against the throbbing temple. "Let him go."

"I believe you are aware of the ways of our organizations," the older male began, still keeping the blonde tightly pinned down on his erection. "Being the eldest son of Vincent Phantomhive, I am sure you know that there are certain ways to pay off debts. Your dear brother chose this one, eagerly," he added with a smug expression on his face.

The younger male didn't move a muscle, knowing that if he showed his weakness, he would be dealt the same faith as his younger brother.

"I am sure we can arrange some other agreement. I have resources and there is nothing that cannot be settled with the right amount of money. Name your price and I will see it done."

"Ah yes, the rumored trust fund. That's what got your brother in this kind of trouble in the first place. Besides, it is common knowledge that you used most of yours to pay for your monthly expenses ever since your parents died. Furthermore," little lights of amusement illuminated the golden eyes. "Some things are priceless. Getting the oldest son of the notorious Phantomhive legacy to his knees is one of them."

"I would never get down on my knees for the likes of you," the navy haired snapped viciously. "I doubt if I can even stoop that low."

"Really? Not even to rescue your own baby brother."

Tears dribbled over from the pale blue eyes as they frantically looked up. His breaths were starting get more shallow as he tried his best to resist the urge to gag. Fighting off the strong grasp on his head had proven to be fruitless and he could do nothing more but try and breathe through his nose.

"You see, at some point, the pressure and shame will become too much and he might start to hyperventilate. The human body can only take so much oxygen deprivation, especially when it's so fragile."

The younger male gritted his teeth at the diabolic pleasure the older male took in torturing his younger brother in a most embarrassing way. His grasp on the gun loosened and eventually, he lowered and dropped it with a metallic thud. Dipping his head to his chin, the younger male acknowledge his defeat.

"Name your price," he spat and clenched his trembling fists alongside his body.

After a clear snap of the fingers, two plum haired males stepped out of the shadows and each grabbed one of the navy haired male's arms. Pinning them on his back and pushing their hands against his shoulders, they forced him to his knees. The raven haired male finally lifted his hand and let the blonde bob up.

Plopping the dick out of his mouth, he coughed loudly and drew some erratic breaths before he looked up. "Claude, don't do this… please," he begged and groveled at the older male's feet. "It is my debt, not his."

Tilting his head, the navy haired male growled for the blonde to shut up. Turning to his older brother, the pale blue eyes locked with his bright ones.

"I'm so sorry, Ciel. This wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to get involved in all of this. It is my debt to pay, not yours."

"Alois, haven't you learned by now that I am your older brother and that I will always look out for you, no matter how careless or stupid your actions are. I will always fix it, no matter the cost."

"You will lose face," Alois wailed.

Ciel hissed and flashed him a confident smirk. "I do not care for face or reputation," his expression shifted to smug as he jerked his head to Claude. "Besides, I could never lose face by the likes of him. I just need you to be safe, that is all that matters."

Alois clenched the damp fabric of his shorts and dropped his chin to his chest, using his blonde bangs to hide his swollen and teary eyes. "I got myself into this mess. Why would you get me out of it?"

"Ey," Ciel leaned in as far as possible with the two males holding him down on his knees. "Alois, look at me."

The blonde slowly tilted his head and a sob escaped his lips when he saw the designated comforting smile that always reminded him of his father.

"I am your big brother. No matter the consequences, I will always clean up your mess."

Claude had been watching the two interact with amusement. Even if the persistent and undivided love of the eldest Phantomhive brother disgusted him, the promising prospect satisfied him immensely.

"I hate to interrupt such a heartfelt family moment," Claude lied through his teeth. "But what is it going to be?"

"…Ciel, please don't…"

"I will take his place."

Claude's smirk grew and he could not suppress the low chuckle that rose in his chest.

"Excellent choice," he mused and turned to the speechless blonde. Cupping Alois's chin, he roughly forced the teenager to look at him. "It is a shame we have to cut our introductions short, my sweet, but I never keep things I cannot use around for very long. However, I fairly enjoyed your talented mouth," his eyes darted to his left. "Throw him out."

A third plum haired male stepped from the shadows and easily heaved Alois off the floor. He threw the squirming blonde over his shoulder and walked out under loud protest of the teenager.

"Ciel… Ciel! Don't do this, Ciel!"

The navy haired male chuckled softly and dropped his chin to his chest. "Be safe, Alois," he muttered under his breath.

Claude revolved his chair against the clock until he looked down upon the twenty-something male that was now kneeling at his feet. Crossing his leg, Claude pressed the tip of his black leather shoe underneath Ciel's chin and forced him to look up.

"Such lively eyes," he murmured while propping his cheek up against his knuckles. "I'm sure they will look even more alive once you bend to my will."

Ciel tried to keep his expression in check while he watched Claude's other hand reach down until his slender fingers curled around his erection. He swallowed, and swallowed once more, but the perspective of having to please another male with his body rendered his throat completely dry.

"You can continue where your brother left off," Claude informed him coolly.

"Eat shit," Ciel snapped and spat on the floor. "I'm not a fucking fruit like you are."

Claude hissed and Ciel yelped involuntarily when the two males dragged him forward until he was flanked by the raven haired male's muscular legs. His face was dangerously close to the precum leaking head of the cock and he could barely resist a gag when the erection twitched.

"Suck it," Claude demanded.

"Bite me."

Claude's eyes briefly exchanged a look with his two employees. One sank down next to the navy haired male and squeezed his nose shut. For as long as he could, Ciel tried to hold his breath. When he felt his lungs spasm painfully in his chest, he was forced to draw a breath. He felt a shoes press against the back of his head and his protest was nipped in the bud when the thick erection was pushed down his throat.

He tasted the tangy flavor of the precum and felt bile rise in his chest. The cock was warm and fleshy and he felt it stiffen and throb between his lips.

"Fuck," Claude growled, grabbing a fistful of the navy locks and forcefully moving Ciel's mouth up and down his erection. Saliva dribbled down the shaft and pearled in the fine black hairs. Ciel just closed his eyes and kept repeating to himself that he'd rather be humiliated than knowing his younger brother was.

"Your brother was much more skilled at this," Claude spoke through gritted teeth. "I bet he sucked many guys before with that hot mouth of his. But you," he grabbed Ciel's bangs and tugged hard, forcing the blue eyes up to meet his. "Knowing I brought the fearless leader of the Phantomhive family down to his knees is such a pleasure I will forgive your lack of talent."

Ciel thought about biting down on the dick, but he calculated the consequences of such rash methods. They would indubitably beat him up and he would still be forced to suck the bastard after that. Seeing the demonic lights in the golden eyes, he knew Claude would never extend him the courtesy of killing him.

"You like it, don't you, Phantomhive?" Claude snarled through clenched jaws, followed by a deep guttural grunt. "Your fucking muscles cradle my dick so neatly. A perfect fit… ah fuck," Claude knotted his fingers in the bangs, pulled the mouth off his dick and rubbed himself until he cummed all over Ciel's face. Between the groans and cursing, he laughed at the embarrassing sight and bending over, he licked the sperm off the cheeks and kissed Ciel violently, forcing him to swallow the warm fluids.

Ciel felt his entire world crumbling down around him but knowing the price he would have to pay if he resisted, he didn't put up much of a fight and let the dick prod between his lips again and engulfed it whole.

* * *

Alois was carelessly thrown onto the snow covered concrete of the back alley. Barely dressed, the cold December wind whipped at his bare torso and cheeks. He did not care for it and banged hard on the metallic door, demanding to see his brother. After ten minutes, he wobbled out onto the busy avenue that was parallel to the club and using the wall as support, he staggered to the front. He was refused entrance and when he screamed and scratched the bouncer, he was harshly shoved backwards. He lost his footing and tippled back into a heap of fresh snow.

His entire body ached from the rough treatment he had endured these past hours as Claude's personal sex toy and the biting cold of the snow and wind. Forcing himself back onto his feet, he accosted strangers, begging for their help. The pedestrians avoided him or simply shoved him back into the snow. After some minutes, he gave up and sat on the snowy pavement, awaiting whatever would become of him. When the cold almost became too much, he used his last energy to grab a thick overcoat that passed him.

"P-Please…" He begged, his fingers curling into the black woolen coat. "M-my brother."

Two voices had a short argument overhead and after a minute, the heavy fabric of the coat fell onto his slender shoulders. The stranger sank down in front of him and his amethyst eyes were kind when he addressed him.

"What happened to your brother?"

Black dots danced in front of his eyes and all Alois could utter before he fell forward against the warm chest and lost consciousness were the words debt, Claude and Phantomhive.

"Joker, would you just leave that kid," a blonde groaned gruff while he buried his face a little deeper into his shawl. "We're already late and you know how _he _hates it when we're late."

"Did he just say Phantomhive?" The ginger head gazed down on the unconscious blonde that was pressed against his chest.

"How the fuck should I know or care. We're going to be late."

"Shut the fuck up, Bard," Joker snarled. "I'm trying to think here."

"That would be a first."

"Says the brainless oaf," Joker spat back while he snapped his head up and gazed at the long line of people who were anxiously waiting to get into Club F. After, he dropped his chin to his chest and studied the blonde. His body was covered with red marks and rope burns. Drawing his conclusions, he cradled the teenager to his chest and lifted him off the street.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot," Bard snarled. "Don't you know you should never pick up things that are lying about the pavement. What if he has rabbis, or worse?"

"He's not a dog, idiot. Hand me your coat."

"The hell I am, it's freezing!"

"Yes, and so is he. Don't be such a pissy ingrate and hand me your coat. The office is only three blocks from here."

"Yes, three blocks too far."

"Bard, give me your coat or I'll tell _him _you were off banging whores last time we had a deadline and you feigned an illness."

Muttering that he never should've confided in him, Bard took his coat off and draped the heavy and warm fabric over the shivering blonde in Joker's arms. The ginger head nodded up ahead and without drawing too much attention to themselves while passing the bouncers of Club F, they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

Ciel lay motionless on the floor and had blocked out all touches and noises around him. After Claude had savagely fucked his mouth three times, the older male had first undressed himself and did the same for the younger male after. His lips had brushed over every inch of his skin. His fingers had felt up places Ciel had never let anyone touch him before. Claude's fingers had curled around his dick and to his down disgust, he had cummed while the older male had jerked him off.

Now, Claude raised Ciel's hips into the air and the navy haired male winched when he felt the tongue of the older male lap and prod at his asshole. It was a funny feeling and much against his own disdain, he felt his dick react to the administrations. He kept telling himself it was just the touch, not the male that turned him on.

"Hard again already," Claude murmured and made Ciel moan when he reached around and pressed his thumb against the slit. "And leaking," he chuckled mockingly. "I thought you weren't a fucking fruit."

"Shut up," Ciel growled. "I still think you're a fucking disgusting faggot."

"So you do," Claude mused as he sat back and let a drop of saliva dribble onto his finger. "Let's see if you still feel that way after I fucked you."

Ciel's eyes cracked open and he protested frantically when he felt the finger press against his hole. Before Claude could push it inside him, turmoil behind the door caught his attention. He snapped his head up in time to see one of his plum haired employees crash through the door.

"Such useless puns," a voice murmured calmly from the hallway. Expensive shoes clacked onto the marble floor and crimson eyes gazed disgusted at the scene that took place on the thick black rug in the middle of the room. Claude smirked and turned all his attention to the intruder.

"Evening, Sebastian," he stated coolly.

"Claude," Sebastian acknowledge with repulsion in his voice. "Still hopelessly tactless as always I see."

"Ha," Claude rose to his feet so he leveled with the other male. "Such ignorant hypocrisy, you always knew how to make me laugh. What brings you to my club?"

Sebastian pulled a hand from the pocket of his long black overcoat and raised a finger at the shivering navy haired male that desperately groped for his dress pants.

"I came to retrieve that," he spoke and as if Ciel knew he meant him, he snapped around and gazed at the new male who had entered the stage. Like Claude, he was extremely handsome and tall. He had a slender yet muscular built and his crimson eyes seemed to look right into the depths of his soul as well.

Claude crossed his arms and tilted his head. "What makes you think I will give him up that easily. He still has an impossibly large debt to fulfill, besides," he threw a look over his shoulder that froze Ciel up instantly and made him cease all attempts to get himself dressed. "He is such a nice and unspoiled male. A virgin if I'm not mistaken and we both know how rare those are."

Sebastian's expression did not change, but tiny ominous lights lit up in his crimson eyes. It was the second most terrifying thing Ciel had seen in his life. They were an omen that what this man had to offer was hardly if not any better than the prospect he had had as Claude's toy thing.

"Perhaps this will lead to some sort of negotiation." Sebastian reached into his coat and retrieved a folded piece of paper from his inside pocket. "I know you grave this more than anything."

Claude snatched the parchment from his hands and unfolded it. His eyes lit up and he gazed at Sebastian over the rim of the paper.

"This is very generous indeed, but nearly not enough to…"

A low hiss escaped Sebastian's lips and signaled for a ginger haired male to enter the room. He carried a metallic suitcase.

"Put it on the table, Joker," Sebastian spoke, not taking his eyes off Claude. The ginger haired male followed his orders, put the case down and entered the lock combination. The suitcase clicked and after opening it, Joker stood aside.

Claude threw a glance sideways at the table. The case seemed to be filled to the rim with what looked like ten thousand yen billets.

"One hundred million and the deeds to the casino," Sebastian clarified calmly. "Make the deal or keep the boy."

Ciel looked from one to the other. From the naked Claude to the smartly dressed Sebastian. Neither of them seemed a good option, but if he had to choose this instant, he opted for the finely dressed newcomer.

Claude sauntered to the table and picked up a pile of money. He counted the crisp yens and seemed to inhale the scent of one hundred million.

"I know your club is losing profits," Sebastian spoke coolly. "Take the deal now that it is still on the table. I do not intend to stand here all night to wait for your answer."

Claude put the pile back and slowly closed the suitcase. Not turning around, he told Sebastian to take the boy with him.

Ciel swallowed audibly and started gathering his clothes at Sebastian's command. Dressing himself as quickly as possible, he snatched his gun from the floor and pushed it behind his belt. Reluctantly, he walked up to whatever fresh hell Sebastian was without sparing Claude another glance.

"Thank you," Ciel muttered when he was close enough for Sebastian to hear him. The raven haired male just cocked an eyebrow and gazed at him for a moment or two, keeping himself from saying anything in response.

"Let's go," lazily pushing his hands in his pockets, he turned on his heels and walked out, followed loyally by the ginger haired male Ciel now knew to be Joker. Sighing, Ciel put one foot in front of the other and bowed his head as he followed.

"Do not think I will give up on getting back what I marked as mine."

Ciel froze for a second when he heard Claude spit those words. Sebastian had stopped walking and as he gazed over his shoulder, Ciel saw the playful smirk that curled his lips.

"I never doubted you would. Good evening, Aniue."

* * *

Outside, the cold wind whipped at Ciel's cheeks. He shivered uncontrollably but he wasn't sure if it was from the winters' cold. Silently, he plowed after Sebastian and Joker who were in deep conversation, entirely ignoring the navy haired male they just rescued from an uncertain future as Claude Faustus's personal sex slave. After a block, Ciel got fed up with the two and stopped abruptly.

"Ex-fucking-cuse me," he yelled. Both males stopped in their trail and turned. Ciel crossed his arms and tilted his head in an air of newfound confidence and arrogance. "If you're going to ignore me, can I at least be excused so that I can go and try to find my brother?"

Sebastian's eyes glanced hard at Joker and the ginger haired male gave a him a short nod in response. After that, he revolved on his heels and walked on, leaving Ciel to the mercilessly intense gaze of Sebastian.

He walked over, his expensive shoes clacking on the pavement with every slow step. Ciel swallowed and exhaled a groan. He wanted to slap his hand over his mouth but that would be too obvious. Something about this incredibly good-looking man awoke an unknown feeling inside him that he had never felt before. The way he approached him, like a predator sneaked up to its prey. It was primal mixed with the utmost grace and elegance.

Coming to a stop, Sebastian loomed over him and it intimidated Ciel more than he would ever care to admit. The intensity of his crimson eyes were in sharp contrast to the stoic expression on his face.

"You are Ciel Phantomhive, are you not?"

Ciel arched an eyebrow. "Yes… I am."

"And did I just not pay an enormous amount of money to get you out of your debt."

"Yes, you did but…"

"I think that makes it quite clear that you cannot _nor _will leave my side until you have paid off what you owe me."

Swallowing audibly, Ciel tried to recoil and run. Sebastian acted much faster. He simply wrapped one arm around his waist and pulled the navy haired male into his chest. The skin where his gloved hand touched the small of his back burned up and Ciel bit his bottom lip to keep down the moan that welled up in his chest.

Bending down, a mysterious smirk curled Sebastian's lips and the guttural noise rolled from Ciel's lips anyway when the raven haired male brushed his mouth over his.

"You are indebted to me and until you have fully repaid me, I own you, entirely."

* * *

I made Claude the bad guy - woohoo! I already hate it hahaha. Although, his devilishly sadistic side is one I have yet to discover, so I try to see this as a nice change of pace. You will also notice that Sebastian is somewhat different from the way I usually portray him. So is Ciel, and further down the line, you will discover that even Alois isn't the happy-go-lucky guy I usually make him out to be.

More of Ciel's and Alois's history will be revealed in upcoming chapters, so if you like to find out about the relations and bonds in this story, I suggest you pay me with a nicely rounded comment. Yes, my dear regular readers and perhaps even some new ones, review. Make me happy and give me the opportunity to exploit their different character traits. Let's see if I can pull off a sadistic Claude, a stoic and perverted Sebastian and a collected and mature Ciel.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

_Thank you, dearest of all dear readers for the interest that you have showed with the kind reviews and favorites!_

Yes, yes. I know - I should upload MM and TCM before I go beserk and throw endless chapters of Indebted at you. I am aware of this but I had to get these first two chapters off my mind because A; they were bugging the hell out of me and B; I was afraid I would forget what I had cooked up while taking my bike for my daily thirty-something mile spin.

So, do not fret or fear... I will update MM and TCM first before continuing this little story, and this basically because I have no real clue yet where I am going to take this precious little yaoi tale of woe. Do not get your panties in a knot, it will not be some plotless, mindless porn (even though that does seem to get some over 1500 reviews or more) because I do not care for such mediocre and easy tales. It doesn't challenge me at any level.

For now, forget your worries and enjoy!

O.

* * *

The darkness surrounding him was imageless. All he could hear was that low voice grunting and panting above him. Turning his head left and right, he saw a set of strong arms flank his head and now that he looked up, the pointy canines shimmered in the dim light of a candlestick somewhere behind him.

"You like it, don't you, Phantomhive?"

Ciel tried to talk, but his throat was too dry. He shook no and frantically searched the shadows around him. There was nothing, nobody who could help him. All that was present was the evil cackle of Claude Faustus and the taunting gaze of the golden eyes, mocking him.

Slender fingers wrapped tightly around Ciel's neck and he opened his mouth wide to scream when he felt Claude's dick prod and thrust inside him. No sound rolled off his tongue and in his anxiousness, he forgot how to breathe through his nose. His eyes wildly shot left and right and he panicked when there still was no one to come to his aid.

The grasp on his throat tightened and Claude picked up the tempo of his pumping. It hurt, and Ciel was starting to feel dizzy. Dots danced in front of his eyes and somewhere between conscious and unconsciousness, he heard Claude snarl at him while he came, shooting his load deep inside the fatigue body.

"Phantomhive…" a voice called, and before his entirely body went numb and he gave in to the sleep that made his eyelids heavy, he was roughly slapped across the cheek.

"Phantomhive, wake up."

Ciel's eyes cracked open and he yelped involuntarily while he jolted up. Sebastian sighed somewhat relieved and lowered the hand that hung mid air to strike him again if necessary. After Sebastian had informed him that he now entirely belonged to him, Ciel had fainted. Now, a full day later, Sebastian had been forced to slap him across the cheek to awake the young man from a nightmare that seemed to suffocate him.

Ciel inhaled sharply and felt his lungs spasm painfully at the gust of fresh air he breathed in. He coughed and wheezed a thank you when Sebastian handed him a glass of water.

"What kind of a nightmare was that?" Sebastian asked as he studied Ciel's pale cheeks and blank expression. "For a moment I thought you wouldn't snap out of it."

Now that he had fully regained his ability to breath normally again, Ciel calmed down and stared at the soft cotton sheets that were draped over his bare legs. Mashing his brows together, he recalled the dark images that had plagued his dreams.

"Was it about Faustus?"

All Ciel could do in response was nod. Sebastian hummed and repositioned himself on the edge of the bed. A soft click echoed through the silent room and Sebastian huffed out some tobacco after. Ciel rolled his eyes up and studied the handsome profile through his lashes.

"Can I have one?"

Sebastian placed the Lucky Strike loosely between his lips, retrieved a fresh one and handed it to Ciel. Clicking his Zippo lighter open, he cupped his hands around the smoke and lit it for the younger male.

"Thanks."

They smoked their cigarettes in silence while Ciel thought about his angsty nightmare and Sebastian about what he would get for lunch today.

"I believe I have to thank you."

Sebastian snapped out of his shallow thoughts, perched his head up and turned it to the right. Ciel wouldn't look at him and stared at his shaking hands.

"Thank me for what?" Sebastian murmured and bend over to extinguish his cigarette in the glass ashtray that stood on the nightstand. Sitting back, he crossed his legs and propped his cheek up against his knuckles. Ciel sucked his lip between his teeth and glanced up at him from below.

"For getting me out of there."

"Yes," Sebastian's crimson eyes glanced the navy haired male over. "It surprised me that you didn't get out of there on your own. For the leader of the most influential mafia organizations of Japan, maybe even the whole of Asia, you're kind of a wimp."

Ciel twitched, clenched the sheet to keep himself from striking Sebastian across the cheek and cleared his throat. "I know the kind of business my father busied himself with when he was still alive, but I never entertained the thought of following in his footsteps. So, think of me as you wish, but I am still grateful you helped me escape an uncertain fate."

"It wasn't as much a favor as it was a business deal," Sebastian reminded him coolly. "But if you want to thank me for that, you can start by paying me off. What will it be? Cash, check or business assets?"

Ciel frowned. "I don't have that kind of money… or any business assets for that matter."

Sebastian's eyebrows shot up in surprise and Ciel recoiled when the older male threw his head in his neck and laughed heartily.

"What is so fucking funny?" Ciel snapped annoyed.

Sebastian straightened his head and wiped a tear from his eye. "You are. No business assets for that matter. You do know how to make laugh."

"Well. I am glad I entertain you, but I honestly have no fucking clue what you're talking about," Ciel quipped while crossing his arms and turning his nose up. The chuckling stopped and Sebastian blinked blankly at him.

"Come on, Phantomhive. You and I both know better than that."

When Ciel still shook his head to indicate he had no clue what the older male was talking about, a smirk curled Sebastian's lips and he made the younger male recoil a little when he shoveled forward. Bending over, he placed a hand next to Ciel's hip and gazed deep into his blue eyes.

"Suppose I can only admire Vincent's fatherly love, for it is very rare in these circles. He actually really wanted to keep the two of you out of harm's way by keeping you oblivious to his legacy."

"What legacy? He left us our trust funds."

Sebastian chuckled low and he looked up at him through lidded eyes. It alerted Ciel that the intense gaze once again awoke some feelings in him he had never felt before.

"Your ignorance is actually not faked, how deliciously innocent. You honestly believe that your trust funds is all your father left behind? Allow me to educate you."

Ciel sat back a little, watched Sebastian place two smokes between his lips and lit them. He handed the second to the younger male and exhaled some smoke before continuing his story.

"Vincent was not only a fearless and, ironically enough, philanthropic mafia leader. He was also a very talented businessman. He owned about seventy-five percent of the Japanese business market. Furthermore, some twenty percent of Asia's financial businesses were also owned by your father, which means that you and your brother make a profit of approximately one to two billion a year from the Asian market alone. Then I haven't even included the European and American companies your father owned. If you haven't touched that in six years, that would mean that you are scandalously rich at this moment."

His eyes wide-set, Ciel just blinked at Sebastian as he tried to make sense of the figures the older male just carelessly mentioned like it was the most natural thing.

"One billion?!" He finally spat and his eyes grew even wider in disbelief when Sebastian nodded with a dead serious expression on his handsome face.

"Yes. It is surprising your father never mentioned anything to you, but I bet you were only a teenager when he died," he murmured and sucked on the butt of the cigarette after. "So it does make some sense if he did not want to burden you with the heavy task of taking over his position at that age. I'm sure he has some documents saved somewhere that state that you are his rightful successor. Did Vincent leave someone in charge of his financial assets?"

Ciel could only nod and stammer the name Midford while he tried to get his head around the information this stranger just shared with him. Sebastian mused something to himself and cusped his own chin. After a moment, his eyes darted to the navy haired male that stared shocked at the grey sheets.

"You really had no idea, did you?"

"N-No…" Ciel stammered and swallowed after. "H-How," he rolled his eyes up and met Sebastian's crimson ones. "How did you know all of this?"

Sebastian pushed himself up, walked to the window and carefully pushed the heavy curtain aside so that he could look down on the busy avenue below them. The sunlight that crept through the crack blinded Ciel for a minute and when he had regained normal sight again, Sebastian sat by his side, his parted lips close to Ciel's.

"Fuck," the navy haired male snarled while he tried to scoot backwards a little further. His back hit the headboard and he was mercilessly surrendered to the older male that simply shoveled a little closer and easily trapped him between his body and the suede furniture.

"Claude Faustus is my older brother as you might've figured out by the way I addressed him yesterday. As the second son of another infamous mob leader, I was drilled to know everything about our rivals. Enemies if you will."

Ciel mashed his brows together. "So, you're a mafia leader as well?"

"No," Sebastian laughed and shook his head. "I rejected that position. This new age mafia really isn't my thing. There is no honor or elegance to obtain anymore, just guns, drugs and sex. Tempting, but not my idea of a life long career."

"Then where did you get the money you used to pay off my debt to your brother?"

"I own a publishing company, some bars and several restaurants. I might not be in that line of business anymore and I sold most of the companies I inherited from my father to Claude, but I kept those that were most lucrative and used the money I got from selling to start my own business."

"How very noble of you," Ciel snorted while crossing his arms. "But when it comes to debts, you are no better than that bastard Claude."

"Since you've been a guest in my home, have I tried to assault you in anyway? Have I used my power to force you to start paying your debt?"

"No," Ciel admitted reluctantly. "Although I can never be sure if you tried anything while I was asleep."

Sebastian grinned. "I do not take pride in screwing the unconscious. Besides, I would never deprive you from the pleasure I would give you."

"How gallant," Ciel snorted sarcastically.

"Naturally," Sebastian murmured while leaning in a bit further. "So, how do figure I am like my brother in any way?"

After a moment of silence, Ciel muttered a low sorry and turned his head away so he didn't have to look Sebastian in the eye. In his mind, he started to put all the new information he just received together and wondered what else Midford had been keeping from him.

"Speaking of your debt," Sebastian spoke and instantly dragged Ciel back to the bedroom. "We might come to some kind of arrangement that works for the both of us."

Ciel turned his head and suspiciously studied the calm expression on Sebastian's face.

"What kind of arrangement?"

"In order for you to pay me off, you have to get access to your assets. You might know Mister Midford as a friendly old man, but make no mistake. Even if he was your father's right hand in life that doesn't automatically mean he will be loyal to you as well."

"What makes say that? Mister Midford has been nothing but good to us these past six years. He's married to my aunt for fuck's sake. I thought family was the most important thing in the underworld."

"You watch too many movies. This is real life and family doesn't matter when it comes to money and power. He has had a free hand over your empire for six years, do not trust him to willingly hand it over."

Even if he was reluctant to believe anything that came out of his traitorous mouth, Ciel was curious to know what Sebastian had in mind regarding the settling of his debt. "So? What do you suppose I should do about that?"

"For an acceptable twenty percent share of your shavings and future profits, I will help you become the fearsome leader your father once was. I will help you back to the top of the mafia hierarchy."

Ciel barked a laugh. "How do you see that happening? I'm not a leader, especially not one that can lead some mafia organization. I am a student literature, not a mobster."

"Not yet," Sebastian pointed out and pressed his finger in Ciel's bare torso. "But you will be, once you accept my offer and let me help you."

"A contract with you?" Ciel arched a suspicious eyebrow at him. "Why would you want to help me? That would mean you'd be helping Claude's rival, your brother's rival."

"Naturally," Sebastian grinned and bared his perfect white teeth. Tiny amusement lights illuminated his crimson eyes while he continued. "I am very much aware of that, but, annoying the hell out of Claude is one of my most treasured hobbies. So, do we have a deal?"

Ciel peered at the hand Sebastian reached out to him. "There is no other catch to this deal?"

"Of course not. If it turns out I have alternate motives, it means I would breach the conditions of the contract and the deal will automatically become null and void. You'd be free to go without repaying the remainder of your debt."

Weighing his options carefully and repeating the words Sebastian just spoke, Ciel could see no down sights to the proposed contract. So, with a sharp nod and a short yes, Ciel took his hand and shook it. "You have a deal."

Sebastian smirked amused. "Splendid, and now that we have all the business aspects dealt with," he stood and started to undo his pants. Dropping them, Ciel's eyes widened at the pitching black boxers. "Suck me," the raven haired male demanded with an arrogant grin.

* * *

Staring in disbelief at him for a moment, Ciel scowled.

"To think you would breach the contract so easily," he snorted and turned his head away from the seducing bulge. "You should consider thinking with your brain instead of your dick."

Sebastian chuckled low and he stepped out of his pants, tugged his tailored vest off and started to unbutton his white dress shirt. "If you had listened closely, I mentioned that if I breached the conditions, you'd be relieved from repaying the remainder. I never gave you clemency concerning your debt. So, you still have to pay me off, and until you get access to your fortune, you will start paying off in any way I see suit."

Snapping his head around, Ciel growled Sebastian was a traitorous and noxious beast and stared daggers at the handsome male. Sebastian just smirked arrogantly in response, pulled the blankets back and sank down on the bed.

"You're no better than that bastard brother of yours," Ciel grumbled dangerously.

"I'd like to think that I am a much kinder sadist than he is," Sebastian mused while he crawled over on hands and knees.

"Really? Wouldn't have expected that in a million years," Ciel quipped and before he could roll away, Sebastian's slender fingers wrapped themselves around his ankles and with a involuntarily yelp, Ciel was pulled underneath the impressive body.

He tried to slap the older male, but Sebastian easily grabbed the flailing hands and pinned them above younger male's head. Bending down, he brushed his lips of Ciel's and once again told him he was a wimp.

"Shut up," the navy haired male snapped and when Sebastian's mouth covered his, Ciel bit down on the intruding bottom lip that sucked on his upper one and aggressively drew blood. Sebastian did not back down. Instead, he growled aroused against the parted lips and rubbed his erection against Ciel's leg.

"Such a violent, eager little boy," Sebastian whispered and easily slipped his tongue between the panting lips. Teasingly, he prodded Ciel's tongue with his own and he smirked satisfied when he allured a guttural noise from the younger male. Their lips detached with a wet smack and the crimson eyes studied the flustered expression.

"Please…" Ciel begged and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and he felt Sebastian's lips brush his throbbing throat. "Stop… Why are you doing this… I'm a guy… nah-hah…"

Sebastian grinned against the burning skin and carefully sank his teeth in it. He lapped at the mark after and tilted his head back so he could look in the lidded blue eyes.

"Put up a real fight or stop with this futile protest. It is not convincing anyone and frankly, it is kind off annoying."

"Then stop harassing me," Ciel spat back. "I'm not a fucking homo – ah…" He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw when Sebastian pressed his knee against his stiffening erection.

"Pleasure doesn't have anything to do with the sex of your partner. The old sexual preference archetype does not apply to that criterion. Just, stop using those narrow-minded rules," Sebastian bend down and made Ciel shiver when he dragged his tongue over the outer shell of his ear. "They are more like guidelines anyway," he purred and attracted another moan from the younger male by suckling his earlobe between his lips.

"Just stop it," Ciel breathed and wiggled against the iron lock on his wrists. "I want you to fucking stop it… ah-hah-hah…"

Sebastian looked up from the spot where he had been sucking on Ciel's skin. The mark he left was red and he kissed it once. Gazing in the by pleasure tormented blue eyes awoke such a longing in his body that he had to make the boy his, even if he was resisting momentarily.

"What did Faustus do to you?" He murmured while propping up on his elbows and pushing the navy bangs back, exposing the smooth skin of Ciel's forehead.

"Did he do this?"

Ciel chewed on his bottom lip when Sebastian pressed his lips against the forehead, stuck out his tongue and slowly dragged it down the bridge of Ciel's nose. The suprisingly fresh taste of Ciel's skin and the salty flavor of his sweat gave Sebastian an extra kick and moaning shamelessly, he suckled on the tip of the nose and kissed the swollen lips gingerly.

"N-No…" The younger male stammered, his eyes cautiously following the older male's every move.

Sebastian grinned, his lips grazing down the warm skin. "Did he do this?" He murmured and suckled on the pulsating throat. Ciel closed his eyes tightly and timidly shook his head.

Further down, Sebastian repeated his question while he flicked his nose of Ciel's nipple and slowly rotated his tongue around it. An involuntarily guttural grunt rose in the younger male's chest and easily rolled of his tongue, and automatically, he arched his back into the suckling lips.

As the tongue slowly trailed down the indentations of his abs, Ciel raised his hand and tangled his fingers in the silk-like coal black locks. Sebastian felt the soft tugs and the short gasps that spilled from the parted lips satisfied the older male enormously.

Shoveling a little further down the bed, Sebastian gazed up at the flustered cheeks. Ciel was biting his finger to persistently keep himself from showing he was very much enjoying himself. It was futile since his dick was fully erected and the realization that the administrations of a man had this kind of effect on him made this entire situation even more horrible.

He winched when he felt the cool hand cup his clad cock and clenched his eyes shut. He felt Sebastian's warm breath breathe over his boxers and it made his erection jump eagerly against the cool palm.

"Did he do this?"

Ciel pushed his head back in the pillow and cried out hard as Sebastian slowly dragged his tongue up the shaft. Even if the thin fabric of his boxers formed a tiny barrier between his dick and the wet muscle, he felt tension rise in his body and he tried to resist it with all his might.

"Don't hold it in," Sebastian murmured against the fine line of navy hair that trailed down Ciel's abdomen and into his boxers. "You're not convincing anyone and resisting it will only be tormenting yourself."

"Shut the fuck up… nnhhaa… I will decide on my fucking own if I-I…" Ciel clenched his jaws to keep down a moan when Sebastian hooked his finger behind the rim of his boxers and teasingly stroke it from the left to the right. The tip of his digit brushed passed the leaking head of Ciel's dick with every provoking stroke.

Ciel bit down on his lips until he could taste his own blood. He tensed all his muscles and even curled his toes, just to try and avoid giving into the male's teasing touch. An unknown force soared through his body and focused itself on the engorged flesh that jerked and twitched at the mild administrations of Sebastian.

The older male watched the conflicted expression with endless gratification. He silently indulged himself in the torment and pleasure that made Ciel's frowns and resistance so lively. He started to peel the boxers down, taking his excruciatingly leisure time to drag out the suspension to the fullest. He sighed satisfied at the thick and leaking glans and looking up once more, he saw those bright and lidded eyes beg him not to.

"Did Claude do this?" And clasping his lips over the throbbing head of the rigid dick, Ciel cursed out loud while he came. Amidst all his cussing, he heard the name Sebastian cross his lips and it made his cheeks flush with both arousal and embarrassment.

* * *

As he slowly climbed down from his orgasmic high, he felt the weight shift on the mattress and cracking his eyes open, he looked directly into Sebastian's crimson ones.

"You useless piece off…"

His insult was caught in his throat when Sebastian swept down and kissed him. The prodding of the tongue eventually parted Ciel's lips and his eyes widened when he felt a warm fluid dribble into his mouth. Sebastian's tongue brushed against- and played with with Ciel's, rolling the tangy sperm between them and causing such an seductive friction Ciel felt his dick stiffen almost instantly.

Sebastian broke the kiss off, their lips smacking sloppily while they detached. A most mysterious light danced in the shimmering eyes and he embarrassed Ciel even further when he mused he was already getting hard again.

"You are very cute," Sebastian declared while sitting back. A low growl emitted from his lips when he saw the chest rise and fall rapidly. The shadows of the indentations of Ciel's abs and the traces of his saliva that tracked here and there over the smooth and pale skin.

"Stop it…" Ciel moaned when Sebastian wrapped an arm around his waist and easily pulled the fatigue body against his. "Please… stop it."

"Oh no," Sebastian cupped the younger male's chin and tilted his head back so that he could look him in the eye. "We have only just begun our endless evening. Come here, let me hold you."

"You fucking perverted bastard," Ciel snarled and spat Sebastian in the face.

The older male did not lash out or yell at him. Nothing betrayed he cared for the insult except the sadistic smirk that curled his perfect lips. He laughed at it and it taunted Ciel in a most degrading manner. Apparently, he meant little to nothing to him and he did not even feel offended by the incivility.

"Such an aggressive boy," Sebastian mused. "I must make use of that delicious quality while you still possess it," he continued and made Ciel squirm when he tugged his boxers down.

"Old twisted sadist… ah," Ciel yelped involuntarily when he was flipped over onto his stomach. With the boxers down to his knees, it proved to be difficult to crawl away. Even so, Sebastian moved a lot quicker and grabbed Ciel's hips. He raised them into the air with ease and growled satisfied at the sight of the rounded ass.

"Such a nice view," he murmured. "Let's see how tight you are."

"Don't you fucking dare… nah-ahh…" Ciel buried his face in the mattress and clenched the bottom sheet tightly when he felt a finger press against his asshole.

"Don't tense up," Sebastian advised in a malicious tone of voice. "I could hurt you."

"Fuck that and fuck you, you evil… ahhh-nah-hah-ha…"

Sebastian rendered the younger male speechless when he teased the hole with the tip of his tongue and dropping his jaw, he made sloshing sounds while lapping at the tight muscle. Ciel pushed out erratic gasps and for a moment, he forgot about his protest as the warm and wet tongue brought him newfound pleasure.

Pulling back, a drop of saliva dribbled down the untarnished flesh. Sebastian caught it with his fore- and middle finger and rubbed it over the tensed hole.

"Just relax a little. It won't hurt as bad if you do."

Ciel opened his mouth but his remonstrance hitched in his throat when the two fingers entered him, pulled back and plunged into untouched depths again.

"_Fuck_," the younger male grunted and clenched his jaw. "_Fuck… fuck…shit…fuck..._"

Sebastian placed his free hand on the smoothly rounded ass and smacked the pale flesh, telling Ciel to stop flexing his muscles and grant him entrance. Ciel cried out in the white sheet and could no longer complain or curse. His entire attention was focused on the foreign intrusion and the pain that gradually melted into pleasure as Sebastian picked up his tempo. Disgusted by his own twisted ways, Ciel noticed that the sloshing and sloppy sounds of the fingers fucking him turned him on, but he refused to give the older male the satisfaction of hearing him beg for more.

"There you go," Sebastian grunted and licked his lips eagerly when he could effortlessly add a third finger. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and moaned at the slurping noises his fingers made as they fucked the virgin hole. Jamming his digits up and crooking them, he hit the prostate and now even Ciel couldn't help but moan loudly and buck his hips into the hand.

Sebastian smirked and let a drop of saliva dribble down from his mouth and onto his hand.

"You're rather enjoying yourself now, aren't you? Your ass is sucking my fingers in," he informed coolly. Ciel panted and heard the disappointment in his gruff guttural growl when Sebastian pulled them out. "Let's see if it does the same for my dick."

"N-No…" Ciel tried to scoot forward but one hand of the older male was enough to keep him in place. With one firm tug, he rotated the younger male onto his back and let his eyes take in the pretty and innocent sight.

Ciel's blue orbs frantically darted between the red eyes and the thick and twitching bulge in the black boxers. Sebastian smirked when the eyes grew to the size of saucers when he pulled his erection out and coated it with the saliva that lay on his hand.

"Please," Ciel swallowed. "Don't…"

Sebastian ignored the plea, removed Ciel's boxers, grabbed one ankle and positioned the head of his dick against the puckered hole. Gazing deep into the glazed over blue eyes, he thrusted forward and sheathed his thick and large erection entirely in one smooth move.

Ciel rolled his eyes to the ceiling. His mouth hung open but he could not produce any sound. The mix between pain and pleasure was confusing and he feared that the fine line would soon fade and leave nothing but intense satisfaction.

"Don't clench me so tight," Sebastian whispered and slapped Ciel's ass. "You're making it hard for me to move inside you."

Ciel's eyes glared at the older male with murderous intent. "Than stop fucking violating me, you twisted old bastard... nah-ahh-hah..." He was once again rendered speechless when Sebastian had grabbed a hold of his other ankle as well and gradually started to pump in and out. Picking up his tempo fast, the thrusts became more violent and went deeper, hitting Ciel's prostate with every well aimed plunge.

Now that the pain had subsided, Ciel could feel endless pleasure take over and he moaned like an obeying bitch. Shame was no longer an issue as he felt his hips buck into the rhythm, trying to pin his ass further onto the grotesque erection. He reached up and clung to Sebastian's broad shoulders, his fingers digging themselves into the expensive fabric of the older male's white dress shirt.

"…Ah- nah… ah-ah-hah…S-S-ah-Sebas-nah-hah."

"Yes?" The older male spat gruff through clenched teeth.

"Sebas…ah-nah…" Ciel swallowed and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Using the strong body as leverage, he pulled himself up until his lips nearly touched the parted ones of his abuser.

"Mess me up…" He groaned and could not believe his own masochistic words when he begged. "Please… mess me up and fuck me hard."

For a moment, Sebastian seemed taken aback by the bold request, but not before long, a sadistic grin that forced his entire expression to join, curled his lips upward. "Naturally," he whispered and kissing the younger male with passionate aggression, he upped his tempo and pounded in and out of him until both males cummed violently.

Asking if the younger male wanted more was forgotten and Ciel didn't put up a fight when Sebastian pulled him into his lap and pinned him down on his erected dick once more. Burying his digits into the soft flesh of Ciel's hips, Sebastian moved him up and down his cock.

"Never forget tonight," his raw voice whispered in Ciel's ear. "Never forget the moment I introduced you to this intense pain and pleasure." He licked the outer shell of the younger male's ear and nibbled on the earlobe. "Never forget the time I held you and that you became what you are now. My fucking property."

* * *

How I adore Sebastian's sadistic and arousing ways. I had a real picnic with this. Granted, my inspiration came from the SM scene in volume one of Finder: Target in the Viewfinder. I love how distant and collected Asami-san is in that scene, all manly and sexy. I wanted to create that atmosphere here as well and I hope I succeeded.

Please, indulge me with your opinion and let me go to sleep as an insecure and anxious little bird and wake up a proud and confident writer as I read your response.

Goodnight, my sweet and perverted readers.


	3. Chapter 3

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Yes, I am back. After five days of splendid sun, Spanish beaus and tapas, I am back and already hating it. Honestly, leave it up to me to get a severe sunburn on the first, second and third day of my stay at the golden coast. But, sitting under my parasol and looking and listening to the waves crash onto the beach and enjoying the marine breeze was the kind of inspiration I was lacking these past weeks.

So, I have written a chapter for MM and this one. MM needs a little more adjusting but should be up this week. Also, TCM will be updated, I promise, so to those interested, keep a wary eye on your inbox.

That is it for now, enjoy and be kind enough to overlook the grammar for now. I will correct it once I have had some sleep.

Always, entirely devoted to please you,

O.

* * *

It had now been three days since Ciel's freedom was bought by a rather mysterious and handsome male called Sebastian Michaelis. In that span of time, he had learned little to nothing about him. Scarcely, they had left the bedroom to change their fucking position from the bed to a kitchen counter or a dining table. The hours Ciel had spend alone, moping around the luxurious penthouse while Sebastian was away for work had been long and dreadfully boring. Those spend with his captivator were filled with endless sex sessions that left Ciel wondering what his real sexual preference was.

In these three days, they had lived under one roof, dined at one table, had shared the same bed and the same passion, but Ciel could not help but wonder what had become of the outside world. His sense of reality had become so narrow-minded and it irked him that it somehow didn't bother him as much as it should've.

Sebastian had assured him that Alois was fine and looked after. One of his stooges made sure none of Claude's employees could lay a hand on his younger brother. This somewhat comforted him, but he'd rather made sure of that himself.

There were moments where Ciel couldn't help but feel a tight tension ensnare his chest, and in those minutes he would have trouble breathing. How did it become that he so easily had given into this absurd arrangement. How did he settle so naturally into this rhythm of fucking, sucking, sleeping and repeating this in a varying order.

Outside, beyond the splendidly large windows, the world continued in its normal pace. People went to work, came home to their beloved and talked about their days during a home-cooked meal. Ciel was a horrible cook, and he hadn't bothered or cared enough to try and make Sebastian anything home made with a good sushi bar and Italian take out in the expensive building.

Students went to college, learned their lessons and met up with their friends in a bar afterwards to gossip and talk meaningless chitchat. He and Sebastian did not talk much; they fucked and had a smoke and beer afterwards.

On the subject of Sebastian helping him to the top of the mafia hierarchy there was much to be left desired. Ciel had not cared much for it the first forty-eight hours as he had spend most of those in an euphoric, orgasmic bliss or a state of near to comatose sleep. But, when Sebastian had given him a French maid outfit on the morning of the third day, Ciel had snapped at him that he could not fathom how this would help him to the top. Sebastian had grinned as he started to peel Ciel's clothes off.

"Oh no," he had whispered in Ciel's ear and had made him shiver with unwanted anticipation. "This will help _me_ to _my_ top."

Sadly enough, those words and their intonation had been enough to convince Ciel to put on the ridiculous outfit and Sebastian had fucked him deeper, with more aggression and passion than he had ever done before. Ciel had loved every second of it, especially with the soft lace of the skirt causing a most arousing friction between them.

As he lay awake, staring at the ceiling and listening to the morning sounds of Sebastian busying himself in the bathroom, he grew more and more frustrated with himself and his obedient behaviour of late. Gathering his freshly steamed clothes, he put them on as soundlessly as possible and snuck out. He stumbled down the metallic steps that led to the living room, jolted passed the confused maid that giggled at his passing and charged out the front door.

"Another contract," the maid said and tilted her head to the loft. Sebastian leaned casually against the doorframe, dressed in nothing but his suit pants and hair still dripping from his morning shower. He smirked a most charming smirk and licked his lips.

"A most clever one at that. But I am all but certain that I will see him again soon," he murmured and turned back to the bedroom to get himself ready for his working day.

* * *

Once he was safely in the elevator and heard the calming jazz surrounding him with soothing tunes, Ciel could breath normally again. He pushed his back against the mirror and gazed at the illuminated numbers. Only sixteen more to go and he was back to his normal life, or at least, he assumed he was. He didn't need any Sebastian Michaelis to get access to his fortune, he would talk this over with his uncle and he was sure that Mister Midford would give him no trouble concerning his father's assets.

The soft ping overhead announced he had arrived in the lobby and in his hurry; he tumbled out of the elevator. Heads turned his way and noses were lifted. He was surrounded by rich snobs and that only made him more aware of how incredibly loaded Sebastian must be. He excused himself humbly and scurried out through the glass doors that were held open by a porter, fully dressed in an almost banal servants' suit.

Stepping out, he overlooked the bay of Tokyo and now he was positive that the money he used to pay Ciel's debt was nothing but a shred of the fortune Sebastian possessed. Ciel looked left and right and over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't followed. Pushing his hands in his pockets, he strolled down the pavement and blended in with the richest crowd of Tokyo.

At a tiny stand, he bought two helpings of Spanish churros and happily nibbled on the sugar coated treat. It had felt like weeks since he last ate something he bought with his own money and he could hardly resist eating the second portion he had bought for his brother as well. At the bottom of the cliff that overlooked the bay, he hauled a cab and directed the driver down town, to the Mediterranean restaurant Alois was working.

The car halted in front of a with bougainvillea and hibiscus overgrown restaurant and he caught himself smiling when he saw the blonde teenager standing behind the bar, cleaning glasses. The blue eyes were focused on the work at hand but when they caught the shapes of the shadow that lingered in front of the window, he looked up to tell them they didn't open until three. To his enormous surprise, it was his older brother who was standing outside and waved coyly at him.

He leaped and pounced forward, scurried quickly to the door, pulled a large set of keys from his red apron and unlocked it.

"Where the hell have you been, idiot! I've been calling your phone for three days straight now."

Ciel brushed past him, sank down at one of the bistro-like tables and placed his head on the cool wooden surface. "I've been in hell, that's where I was," he groaned and flailed his arm. "Please, be a lamb and get me a coffee and something to eat."

Alois locked the door again and whipped around to snap at his older brother. However, it was caught in his throat when Ciel raised the tiny bag in the air and the smell of fresh fried batter drifted his way. The blonde snatched it from his hands and inhaled delighted.

"Churros my favourite," he purred and carefully peeled the crunchy paper of the lukewarm treat back. Stuffing one in his mouth, he told Ciel he wasn't done with him yet, but for now, he sank down on a chair as well and richly enjoyed the sweet surprise.

"No seriously," he began once he had gone to make his brother a café au lait and himself a cherry chocolate frappe. "Where have you been these past days? I was worried sick about you and you know I hate to worry."

"Well sorry for being a bother," Ciel retorted sarcastically and cut his meat.

"You know I don't mean it like that," Alois soothed and briefly touched his brother's arm. "I hate worrying about your well-being, because I always want you to be well."

Ciel drank his coffee and ate his coq au vin in silence, thoroughly chewing on his bites to buy himself some extra to think about how to tell his younger brother what had happened to him these past eighty hours.

"Ci-el," Alois whined, dragging out his older brother's name and stomping his feet. "Talk to me."

He gazed in blonde's pale blue eyes, swallowed and sighed deeply. "My debt was paid by some guy called Sebastian Michaelis, who turned out to be Claude Faustus's younger brother."

Alois nodded, and when the blonde didn't ask him how this Michaelis guy turned up all of the sudden, Ciel grew suspicious and he felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach.

"Please tell me you didn't get that guy involved?"

Alois beamed brightly and nodded vigorously.

"Fuck," Ciel groaned and threw down his cutlery. Alois blinked surprised at his sudden temper and ignorantly asked him what was wrong.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?!" Ciel fumed. "What is wrong is that this Sebastian has kept me hostage at his penthouse and made me his personal sex slave for these past seventy-two hours. That is wrong, Alois. Fucking hell, how many times do I have to tell you not to get involved with shady figures like Claude and Sebastian?"

The blonde pinned his bottom lip between his teeth and muttered a sorry. "But," he began as he flared up. "I didn't know what else I would've done. His employees picked me off the street after I was thrown out of the club and they brought me to him. He went to the club on his own account; I had nothing to do with that."

Ciel sighed and rubbed his throbbing temples. "It's ok, Alois. There is nothing to be done about it anymore. I am out, for now."

After, they sat is silence while Alois sipped his cherry flavoured chocolate frappe through a straw and Ciel nibbled on a piece of chicken and drank his coffee.

"So," the blonde rolled his pale blue eyes up. "How are we going to take care of that debt? I am sure Sebastian is not going to give you clemency out of the goodness of his heart."

Ciel breathed a chuckle. "You are most correct about that. The past three days he already considered as payment. It is my problem now, Alois, not yours. I want you to focus on your job and your studies, I'll handle Mister Michaelis."

"But we don't have that kind of money," Alois protested. "And it cannot be that he would accept that sum in bodily services alone."

Ciel shuddered at the idea, only he wasn't sure if it was out of disgust or anticipation. "I know that, Alois, but apparently, father has left more behind than you and I were aware of."

"Oh," the blonde's mouth turning to a small o-like shape in surprise. "Pray tell."

Ciel turned the blue diamond family ring that had, being the eldest son and by thus the matriarch of the family automatically gone to him after his father's passing around his thumb and clearly recalled what Sebastian had told him three days ago.

"For reasons I know nothing off, dad apparently kept the existence of an entire business empire in the dark, a very lucrative empire that not only involves a great percent of the Asian market, but also companies in Europe and America. From what I gathered, it were mostly financial contracts, which we both know little to nothing about. It is Sebastian's understanding that uncle Midford is in charge of said fortune and assets," his expression shifted. "And never bothered to inform me about that," he added darkly.

Alois blinked at him, looking a little like a startled owl. "I think I didn't understand half of what you just said."

Ciel snorted, collected some wine sauce on his finger and stuffed it in his mouth. "And you were persistent to pick up business school? Good to know, that would've been a spectacular waste of my money."

Alois rolled his eyes and jumped up to fetch them another drink. Hopefully, he returned with two red wine glasses but with a simple shake of the head, his older brother denied him permission to also have a glass of Merlot.

Ciel moved his glass over the table in tiny, equal circles, turning the ruby red wine in the globe to let breath a little. Alois watched the concealed admiration and remembered fondly how he had always seen his father do that. In the early morning light that crept up and reflected of the mirror windows of the building opposite the restaurant, Ciel was a spitting image of Vincent; the aristocratic nose, chiselled jaw and the sophisticated and charismatic air of him, all of it reminded him of his father and it made the blonde's heart cramp with longing.

"Don't look so tortured," Ciel said with closed eyes.

"I do not," Alois protested futilely.

"Yes you do," Ciel responded back and cracked one eye open to look at the blonde opposite him. "The debt is no longer your concern, neither is that business this-and-that. I will take care of it."

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Ciel," Alois argued in a whining voice. The navy haired male chuckled when the blonde crossed his arms and pouted his lips.

"Then stop acting like," Ciel teased as he leaned forward and squeezed the pale cheeks with his thumb and forefinger in a taunting manner. Alois tried to slap the hand away but recoiled when his older brother poked his sensitive side with his free hand.

"Stop that – Ci-el," Alois hiccupped and roared at the provoking prodding. Ciel laughed heartily, sat back and picked up his glass. The same thought that had snuck its way up Alois's mind crossed Ciel's and he marvelled over how much his younger brother looked like his dearly departed mother. His shimmering blue eyes, blonde locks, cheerful spirit and vivid smile; it were all beautiful qualities Rachel had possessed in life as well.

As they sat opposite each other and each recalled their own treasured memories, Alois's boss walked in and boomed a hearty welcome when he saw his former employee. Walking up their table, Mister Tanaka barked at Alois to bring him a clean glass, another bottle of Merlot and get back to work after that.

"Your brother is useless," Tanaka said out loud, not even trying to be subtle. "Hardly the hard worker you always were."

Ciel laughed a little. "I'm sure he'll learn in time. It's only his first month. I used to be a punk as well at that age."

"I wasn't bothered with you working here at that age. I am, however, stuck with him though," Tanaka pointed over his shoulder at the blonde who rolled his eyes at Ciel and mouthed old whining idiot about his employer. Staying in his older brother role, Ciel frowned at him and shook his head but he could not hide the smirk that curled his lips when Alois held the glass against the light to check it for fingerprints, placed it neatly on the table and showed them the required bottle. With the label turned to them, he uncorked it and poured a tiny sip in the enormous globe.

"Is it to your liking, good Sir?" He asked with professional distance and politeness. Ciel couldn't be more proud of him then he was right now.

"I don't see anything wrong with his professionalism," Ciel commented and winked at his brother before Alois skipped back to the bar to resume cleaning glasses and arranging cutlery. Mister Tanaka mumbled some words under his breath, left it at that and commenced in recalling memories of the good old days with Ciel as sommelier.

* * *

After a tiresome morning, Sebastian leaned back in his chair and rubbed his throbbing temples. The issue of Ciel fleetingly escaping his attention and getting away while he was taking a shower had been pushed to the background when one editor after another had dropped in, all demanding either more time, staff or publication quantities. Some came to nag about their fellow editors and their lack of manners or to tell on another who was cheating with their deadline. He had started a publishing company to expand his love for novels and manga, not to watch over a staff of irresponsible and repugnant toddlers.

He revolved his comfortable leather chair and stared out over Akihabara, a popular district in the Taitō ward of Tokyo. He had chosen this exact location to be close to the source because Akihabara was regarded as a major shopping area. Today was one of those gorgeous and sunny days that drew out a wild variety of people who came here to shop and have a leisurely stroll past the shopping windows, just marvelling over the displays and talking about it over green tea and sweet snacks.

Those were the time that always made him crave leaving his entire life behind and seeking his luck elsewhere. He knew it was a silly thought and he was too distinguished to have such irresponsible desires but he could not help but wonder what it would feel like to have no obligations and wake with the sounds of waves crashing onto a beach every morning.

He put the tips of his digits together and placed his forefingers against his lips. The case of the fugitive property crawled back to the surface of his conscience and he caught himself wondering where little Ciel Phantomhive had run off to. A soft knock on the door yanked him back to his office and he spun around.

"The documents you required," a redhead placed a brown paper wrapped pile on his desk and kindly asked him if she could be of any further assistance. Sebastian's crimson eyes lit up and he hummed gleefully while untying the thin rope from around the documents and carefully unfolding the bundle. Looking up, he offered his secretary a rare genuine smile.

"Is there anything you cannot do, Anne?"

She shrugged and started counting on her fingers. "Cooking, cleaning, taking care of anything living and getting a fine man interested in me."

Sebastian drew a face and threw a sympathetic glance at the Christmas Island waxvine she had gotten him to decorate his office. The once gloriously five-pointed star flowers had shrivelled up and were now a gloomy reminder of how splendid a plant it used to be.

"So," she adjusted her red sleeveless tunic and put her hands on her hips, her painted nails a sharp contrast to the white fabric of her pencil skirt. "Who is this male figure you so desperately needed to be researched? Anybody I would know?"

"Oh please," Sebastian crossed his legs and leaned back while scanning ethereally scanning the first page of the information. "Do not sell yourself short, Anne. I am pretty sure you already went through these documents before you handed them to me."

She clasped a hand over her heart and feigned shock. "I would never," she uttered breathlessly. "The sheer thought of it alone. Do you think so little of me?"

"There is a bonbon stain on the back," Sebastian raised the papers and tapped on the brownish smudge. "And as you can see," he fanned out his fingers and gestured around his office. "I do not have any chocolates in my possession. I do not care for sweets."

Anne huffed and lifted her nose in the air. "You should pay me more. You always have me running around and playing private detective. I took what was rightfully mine to claim."

Sebastian smirked behind his papers. "Nothing here is yours to claim, my dear. Do remember your position if you wish to keep your place at my side and the job you hold so dearly. Now be a sweet thing and pour me a Bourbon."

"You won't fire me," Anne walked to the glass case that was filled with the most luxurious and expensive liquors. "You need me."

"And you know that to be true," the raven haired male mused and thanked her from behind the documents when he heard a soft thud on his desk. "But do not take me for a fool, Anne. If I catch you poking around in my business one more time-"

"You will threaten to fire me again and ask me to bring you a ristretto in the morning," she pointed out with a casual gesture of the hand. "If that is all for now, I'll be on my lunch break now."

"Yes, yes," Sebastian hummed and wrapped his fingers around the moist glass. "Bring me back a steak sandwich... please," he added as a formal courtesy rather than a polite expression of appreciation. Anne waved it away, grabbed her handbag and left him alone, leaving the door at a crack.

To get more comfortable, Sebastian took his suit jack off, unbuckled his shoulder gun holster and placed it in his top drawer. He loosened his tie and flopped his feet down on his desk. Lightening a smoke with his silver Zippo, his turned the next page and educated himself further on his new subject of entertainment.

* * *

By the time Alois got off from work, Ciel was liquored up enough find his inner courage but at the same time still sober enough to think clearly. Outside, he halted a cab, and under loud protest, he shoved his brother inside, told the driver to take him to their home in Sendagaya in the Shibuya ward and paid him good money to not listen to a word the blonde said and make a nice long detour to keep his younger brother from following him. After that, he halted a second cab and gave the chauffeur directions to his uncle's house.

The Midfords owned an entire building not far from where Sebastian lived near Tokyo bay. He shivered at the idea of running into him, even if it would be inevitable in the end. He did not treasure the idle hope that the older male would so easily forget about the debt that was still to be paid off.

Arriving at Midford Tower, he paid his fee, thoroughly looked to his left and right before hopping out and charging into the safety of the main hall. Up the elevator, he was first tackle hugged by his younger cousin Elizabeth. Her parents had hoped at an arranged marriage but Vincent did not believe in such old aristocratic shenanigans anymore and he rudely shot down the entire preposterous idea of forcing either of his sons to marry inside the family. It did not stream well with the ideals Vincent's sister Frances had had for her daughter but she soon enough found another, fairly suitable candidate and Elizabeth had been engaged to Soma, the son of an Indian oil magnate ever since. She seemed happy enough with it and the plum purple haired Soma proofed to be a good match for her, devoted and loyal to her from the day their engagement was announced.

The blonde girl went on about how Ciel and Alois never came around to visit her anymore and on an average basis, he could barely tolerate her overbearing presence. Now that he was here with a real purpose, her pointless and girlish chitchat annoyed him severely.

"May I inquire if your father is home?"

Elizabeth blinked as if she had heard that phrase for the first time. "Papa?" She spoke and scrutinized him closely. "What are your dealings with him?"

"None that are your concern. Could you please check if he is free for a business talk."

Elizabeth clasped her hands on her back and bend forward. Rolling her eyes, she gazed up at him from below. "You never inquired to talk to him in such a serious tone of voice before. Is something the matter?"

Ciel sighed peeved and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Would you please just go and see if he is available. I don't have time for these kind of games, Elizabeth."

"Only if you call me Lizzy. Just a one-time," she teased obnoxiously.

"Elizabeth, stop dawdling and go fetch your father, please," he added out of common courtesy but with a snarky undertone.

"No," she shook her blonde curls at him and chirped in a singsong voice. "Call me-"

"Lizzy!" Ciel snapped. She grinned triumphantly, appointed him to a seat and told him to wait while she went to check his office. Nervously and perhaps for a little encouragement, Ciel twisted his blue ring this and that way while gazing around the formal foyer. There was the golden chandelier and the cream marble floors. Antique cabinets and hand-painted family portraits. A gigantic mirror imported from some foreign country covered most of the wall opposite him. No expenses were spared in the decoration of their home and it only seemed to confirm what Sebastian had claimed.

"Ciel," a voice boomed. He jumped up and into position when he saw his uncle walk in, followed suit by his wife, son and daughter. Ciel's slender frame jerked when Alexis Leon shook his hand and a rich and expensive whiff of perfume from his aunt made him sneeze after she had placed an airy kiss on his cheek. "We hardly ever see the lot of you. Is Alois with you as well?"

"I am afraid not. He still had some college applications to fill out and with the exams closing in, he hardly has time to work or engage in a social life."

"Ah, hard and eager workers," Alexis growled and slapped Ciel on the shoulder, jerking his nephew's torso forward. "You should be an example to my lazy son. Edward still thinks the world runs on his father's wallet," and he roared loudly at his own cruel joke.

Ciel chuckled a little, so did the remainder of the Midford family. When Alexis had caught his breath and wiped his eyes with a handkerchief, he asked if Ciel was already offered a drink.

"I have not... but I need to discuss something-," he stopped talking when Alexis shouted orders at his butler. The fair haired boy came running and apologized thoroughly for his tardiness. Alexis wouldn't have it and told him he was fired if anything like a guest without a proper drink in his hand should ever happen again.

"It is fine, really," Ciel laughed awkwardly. "I wasn't thirsty," but he accepted the sake that was suggested anyway.

"Now," Alexis clapped his hands together. "What are we standing in the foyer for. Let's get to the living where it is cool and we can sit down. I would so much love to hear of your studies and achievements."

"I am sorry, uncle Alexis, but I am here with my own agenda," Ciel interrupted him before they would fall into meaningless chitchat about his college results and the weather. The entire Midford family blinked with a mix of surprise and horror on their faces. No one ever spoke up to Alexis and especially not while raising their voice.

"Alright," Alexis said after a minute or so. "What is this so-called agenda of yours?"

Ciel straightened his back, set his jaw and tried to look impressive over scared.

"I would like to discuss the business and financial assets my father left behind in your care. I believe I am old enough to carry on his legacy."

Frances froze, Edward shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat while Lizzy just kept blinking, looking a little like a deer caught in the headlights. Alexis's expression had changed drastically as well and it had went from jolly and welcoming to cold and hostile.

"Why don't we talk in my office," he suggested and before Ciel could agree or protest, the large hand of his uncle pushed him into the opposite direction of the one they were headed toward. Alexis reached, turned a doorknob and shoved the younger male forward into a large and round office space. His uncle closed the door and with his back still turned to his nephew, he sighed.

"I had hoped that it would never have to come to this," he mumbled and Ciel heard a click that sounded somewhat like a key being turned into a lock. It was followed by another that was as of recent familiar to him as well.

"So, it is true?" Ciel spoke in a low voice and started to look left and right for an escape route. "You knew about his assets all this time and you just let me and Alois struggle to get by."

"You each had a trust fund," Alexis shouted and clenched his fist alongside his trembling body. "It should've been enough."

Ciel stared at the quivering back and felt no mercy for his uncle. He reached behind his belt and closed his fingers around the heavy handle of his gun. "You had no right to keep that from us, whether the funds had been enough or not. We are the rightful owners of those companies unless my father made you president, which I am starting to doubt as you are reaching for your gun."

"You are just a boy," Alexis bellowed. "You wouldn't understand."

"Perhaps not, but I am still young, so I can learn. However, I am old enough to understand that you kept this information to satisfy your own selfish greed. You would've let me and Alois struggle along while you kept raking in our fortune. Well, no more. I want to have the deeds, contracts and every document, key or code you have in your possession. Everything that belonged to my father will now be placed back into the rightful hands of his successor, me."

Alexis gnashed his teeth, whirled around and they pointed their guns at each other at the same time. Encouraged by the mild intoxication of the wine, Ciel did not feel any fear by looking his probable death in the eye. Alexis seemed solid, but his hands trembled visibly.

"It doesn't have to be like this, Ciel," he spoke and licked his lips. "You can turn away now, never come back and leave us and our business alone. You will have your life to gain for it."

"I cannot do that," Ciel answered. "Those companies and that fortune belongs to me and my brother and I will no longer see you take advantage of it. No more."

"You leave me no other choice," Alexis unlocked the safety panel on his gun. "I never meant for it to be this way."

"Then give me my property and walk away a free and guiltless man," Ciel offered and lined up the first bullet in his Maxsell Jackal with a soft click. "Your choice, uncle Alexis."

The older male gnashed his teeth, let out a warrior cry and jammed his fat finger onto the trigger. Ciel braced himself and aimed. The shots were fired and not quickly enough to dodge the bullet entirely, it grazed Ciel's shoulder. Alexis had avoided it and the lead had buried itself in the door. The older man reloaded and aimed at his nephew that was lying on the floor, covering his bleeding shoulder. Ciel did not look away, but persistently stared in his uncle's eyes, bravely facing his downfall and making it so that he would depart this world with some dignity and leave his uncle with the memory of said expression.

Alexis grinned smugly and dabbed his sweaty forehead with his handkerchief. "You should've taken my offer," he murmured. "Now it's too late. Goodbye Ciel."

Before he could release the second shot, the door was broken down and knocked Alexis in the back of the head. He fell face forward and crashed against the floor. His gun bounced and slide under the bookcase. Ciel looked up and if he wasn't in such pain, he would've groaned with annoyance.

Alexis huffed when the figure did not bother sparing him and simply walked over his back to get to the bleeding youth. Sebastian sank down next to Ciel and quickly examined the wound.

"Just a minor scratch," he murmured low.

"Minor?!" Ciel snapped through gritted teeth. "Want me to shoot you and let you find out what minor feels like... look out!"

Alexis had reached for a holster around his ankle but Sebastian acted faster. He pulled a gun from his shoulder holster and in a very trained move, had it pressed against Alexis's forehead.

"Please," the elderly blonde whimpered. "Spare me. My children, my wife."

"They would be better off without you. Tell us what he needs to know," Sebastian said coolly, not taking his eyes of Ciel who was slowly drifting into unconsciousness due to blood loss and exhaustion.

"Everything is in the top drawer of my desk, here," Alexis's trembling hand reached for a necklace around his neck and he yanked the key off. "Take it, all of it. It is not worth a lot without the right key anyway."

"Gather it and put it in here," Sebastian threw a brown leather briefcase at him. At gun point, Alexis got to his feet and rounded the antique Chinese desk. With quivering hands it took him the double amount of time but after fifteen minutes, Sebastian scooped Ciel in his arms, took the case and turned to the door.

"I will get it back,' Alexis spoke in a low hiss. "It is only a matter of time and you're not always around to protect him, Michaelis."

A second shot was fired and Alexis whimpered, panting and gasping for breath after the bullet barely zoomed by his face and buried itself in the middle of the family portrait behind him.

"Let that be a warning," Sebastian spoke and walked out. Ciel could vague hear the cries of his aunt and cousins who had been locked in the living room by the butler. Sebastian nodded and the blonde male opened the door and followed them out.

* * *

In the elevator, Ciel grabbed the front of Sebastian's tailored vest to get his attention. The crimson eyes drooped and met his blue ones.

"I c-could've... f-fixed this... m-myself," he stammered through clenched jaws and gulped in pain after. Something of a smile curled Sebastian's lips and he nodded.

"I know. Try not to fall asleep. Phantomhive... Phantomhive... Ciel!"

But it was already too late. Ciel had already sunken into the peaceful paralysis of unconsciousness, secretly depending on Sebastian to look after him.

* * *

Not my most award-winning writing, but it'll have to do. Please, give me some amusing reviews that encourage me to continue. And to my loyal reader, Dark Nuriko; I would love to take you up on that offer!

Review, my most beloved hummingbirds, review!


	4. Chapter 4

WRITER'S NOTE:

There is but one reason I am uploading this at all. I commissioned a drawing of Ciel and Sebastian for this story and after seeing the incredible sketch, I feel obliged to see this story through. Other than that, and the reviews I got on the last chapter, I see no real reason to bother writing this.

Enjoy, or not... see if I still really care.

O.

* * *

The moment Ciel started to wake, he knew by smell that he was back at the home of the man he had desperately tried to escape. Carefully peering up through his lashes, he stared at the same eggshell white ceiling he had studied endlessly the past three days he had spend on his back.

He was annoyed, appalled even more so that he had proved to be such a damsel that it had been necessary for Sebastian to swoop in like an overconfident and selfproclaimed hero to safe his hiney.

Slowly, he tried to pry his heavy eyelids apart but nearly found himself incapable. He rolled his eyes to the left and frowned at the man who sat at his side. He was handsome, probably around the age his father should've been by now. His chocolate colored bangs covered his almost violet eyes that were focusing on the wound on Ciel's shoulder, the scratch that began to ache again once he thought about it. He winched and sucked air between his teeth, making a low hissing sound in the pocket of his throat.

"Good to see you awake."

His voice was harsh, but in a gentle manner, and his accent was foreign. German or some other Gallic country perhaps.

"Who are you?"

Ciel felt a weight sink down beside him and soon enough, Sebastian hovered over him. His crimson eyes had lost their sadistic glimmer and for a second, he looked genuinely worried.

"This is Diedrich, an old friend of mine."

"A mafia related friend?" Ciel spoke gruff and eyed the other man suspiciously. It made the older males chortle a little.

"No," Sebastian said and shook his head to emphasize his answer. "We met at a hospital some time ago. Let's just say that he's my personal doctor."

Ciel turned his head back to the smiling Diedrich and scowled. "I thought corruption was a bad quality reserved for politicians and policemen alone. Who can you trust now that even the non-profit branch is dipping its toes in the underworld."

If offended, Diedrich did not look it and he only offered Ciel a warm smile and a kind word. "I can understand your suspicion, but I can assure you that my ties to your lover are not corrupt and that I serve him under my own terms."

"My lover? Hah!" Ciel scolded snarky and rolled his head to the right to look his tormentor in the eye. "What have you been telling him, you perverted bastard. Your own little awry twist on the truth that made you the selfless humanitarian?"

Sebastian arched an eyebrow at him and kept himself from answering the strong accusations. Ciel grinned a toothy grin and opened his mouth to continue insulting him but nothing but a bloodcurdling scream emitted from his lips when Diedrich pushed his gloved finger in the open wound. Ciel flailed with his unharmed arm, intending to hit him hard. The doctor barked a command at Sebastian and the older male easily pinned the youth down, making it impossible for him to strike or move around.

"Ah… what the fuck a-are you… argh… doing?" Ciel hissed through clenched jaws. Diedrich ignored him and continued prodding and stirring his digit through the bleeding flesh.

"The bullet left no shards," he determined and stopped poking the injured shoulder. He shifted and turned on his seat and Ciel could vaguely hear a click when Diedrich opened his bag. Ciel's blue eyes rolled left and right and he could hardly fathom the pain he would feel in mere moments.

"Ah! Motherfucking… ah-hah-argh…"

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw when Diedrich threw medical alcohol in the wound to clean it. The stinging and burning pain soared through his body and he briefly cracked his eyes open to throw a pleading glance at Sebastian. The older male offered him a smile that balanced between comforting and mocking. Ciel choose the first and emitted another painful and helpless cry when Diedrich punctured him between the joints of his shoulder to apply local anesthesia and started to suture it carefully.

Ciel grasped the sheets tight and braced his feet on the mattress. His nostrils flared while he in- and exhaled erratically and tried not to scream as the tiny hook-like needle kept puncturing his skin. The anesthesia hadn't quite kicked in yet but he was too proud to show his pain in front of Diedrich and Sebastian.

A cool and smooth surface covered his tightly clenched fist and he jumped to the change to squeeze Sebastian's hand. He applied as much pressure as he could and was sure he would break the bones but the male showed no emotion. No pain or discomfort, just that weird smile that almost seemed genuine. Not being capable of handling more of his kindness, Ciel rolled his head to the doctor.

"You're a heartless fascist," he growled low in the pocket of his throat.

Diedrich breathed a laugh and looked at him with nothing but compassion. "Really?" He mused. "How do you figure? Don't tell me, it's because I'm German."

"No. I would never judge a man's character by poor stereotypical standards. It's because you work with the lot of them," he jerked his head towards Sebastian.

"He's hardly a dictator," Diedrich placed a gauze over the wound, told Sebastian to help Ciel in a sitting position and wound a bandage around it.

"You have no idea whether he's a dictator or not," Ciel quipped and stared harsh at Sebastian's handsome face. "You haven't worked with him behind the scenes so to speak."

Diedrich whistled through his teeth and made sure the dressing was secure before taking his gloves off and putting his necessities back in his suitcase. He stood and turned to Sebastian. "The wound should heal nicely," he spoke and reached into the pocket of his brown leather jacket. "He can have some of these, the white ones are painkillers and the pink ones will help him sleep. He can have two of each but no more than four per hour."

Sebastian nodded and Ciel crossed his arms and muttered that Diedrich could've told him that as well. The doctor reached out a hand and placed it on Ciel's other shoulder.

"Get some rest and don't exercise too much pressure on that shoulder – it should function normally again in about a week. Be well, and don't make me come out here again to patch you up, ok?"

His gaze was intense and gave Ciel the feeling he really meant it. A ghost of a smile broke onto his lips and with a short nod, he promised Diedrich to be more careful from now on. With a wink and a generous smile, the doctor said his goodbyes and walked out, followed by Sebastian who went down with him to see him out. Ciel could hear their voices talking about something and by the harsh and angry intonation, he reckoned Diedrich was giving Sebastian a piece of his mind. Smirking, he made himself comfortable in the pillows and pulled the blankets up to his chin.

* * *

"Got lectured by the doctor?" He chirped satisfied when Sebastian returned with a silver tray in his hands.

Sebastian chuckled, rounded the bed and sank down next to the navy haired male. "Wouldn't you like to know that," he said and handed Ciel a glass of water and a painkiller. The younger male propped up, winched for a moment at the pain that shot through his shoulder and took the medicine from his long slender fingers.

"Yes, I would," he said and placed the pill on the tip of his tongue and swallowed it with a generous gulp of water. He ate the soup Sebastian had gave him in silence while Sebastian watched him from the spot where he was sitting on the bed.

"Finished?"

"Yes," Ciel handed him the bowl. "That was good. I didn't know they served soup at the sushi bar down stairs."

"They don't," Sebastian placed the bowl on the tray and set it aside. "I made it myself. It was a leftover from dinner."

"And there it is," Ciel said while fanning out his fingers. "There is some good in you yet. Now I hate you even more for not being evil to the root."

Sebastian chortled, leaned forward and placed his hands alongside Ciel's thighs. "How are you feeling?"

"Pleasantly mellow," Ciel chirped. "The medicine is already kicking in and it feels pretty fucking amazing," he said in a singsong voice.

"Good," Sebastian grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

Ciel squirmed a little but found that resisting made his body ache and judging by the longing and eager reaction of his cock, his subconscious did not seem to mind the passionate embrace. It bothered him, even if the high of the medicine was making him less passionate to object. He even caught himself moaning a little at the invading tongue that brushed slowly against his own.

Sebastian pulled back, their lips disjoining with a sloppy smack. He peered down at the flustered cheeks and grinned satisfied while brushing his mouth over Ciel's.

"You're strangely cooperative today," he murmured and reached up to stroke the tendons of the younger males neck. He felt the heartbeat pulsate vigorously underneath his digits and caressed up the smooth skin until he pressed his thumb underneath Ciel's chin and tipped his head back to look him in the eye.

"Not by choice," Ciel retorted. "The medicine make me too weak to struggle."

"Sure," Sebastian clacked his tongue and chuckled in an base manner. "Blame your lack of resistance on the painkillers. However," a guttural groan emitted from the younger male when Sebastian cupped his erection. "you cannot advocate that this was caused by the drugs as well."

"Shut up and unhand me," Ciel snarled, hoping the older male would not mistake the warm blush on his cheeks for anticipation over anger – even though he himself wasn't even sure which one of those two was correct.

It amused Sebastian immensely and he leaned in to let his tongue trace the twisting funnel of his ear. "Call me a fascist with that same passion in your voice," he purred.

"No."

"Why not?" Sebastian breathed and nuzzled his nose against Ciel's jaw.

"Because I don't want to tickle or encourage your perverted and sadistic ego, that's why."

The older male growled aroused. "There is no need for such dirty words for I'm already hard," and saying that, he grabbed Ciel's hand and pushed it against the gigantic bulge in his pants.

"I'm in too much pain to play along with your vulgar games," Ciel spoke through clenched teeth. Had he not tightly jammed his jaws together, he would've moaned like an obedient lover at the touch of the enormous throbbing erection.

"It cannot not be helped," Sebastian breathed, kissing Ciel's radiating skin and loosening his pants. "It has a will of its own in your presence."

"You disgust me," Ciel snapped and swallowed a grunt when Sebastian guided his hand into his undone pants. The dick felt hard and heavy and the head prodded cravingly against his palm.

"I can live with that," Sebastian retorted coolly and fingered the tightly wrapped bandage. "Your nipples are pert and hard, I can even feel them through this thick bandage, responding enthusiastically."

"Don't say that you fucking perverse geezer. I am not turned on by you. My body is confused as a result of the medication and you're scandalously taking advantage of that."

Sebastian drew a face that feigned hurt while he tried to wiggle his finger between the snugly wrapped bandage. "Such snarky words. See it as my prerogative to use you whenever I feel like it. Beside, every time you give me your body your debt will decrease with a hundred thousand yen, as promised."

"It's not worth it," Ciel quipped and gulped when Sebastian finally had the right amount of friction to flick his finger directly over his hard nipple. It drew out a wide smirk on the perfect lips and Sebastian leaned in to trace the tip of his tongue around the pink nub.

* * *

Ciel threw his head back in the pillows and chewed on the inside of his cheek until he felt blood seep into his throat. He didn't care, as long as he could keep himself from moaning and giving into the provoking warm strokes. Without thinking or noticing, his hand had automatically started pumping at Sebastian's thick shaft.

Sebastian sat back, a thread of saliva pearling between his tongue and the rigid nipple. He rubbed the dribble over the sensitive skin and studied the restrained expression on Ciel's face. Sighing delighted and growling aroused at the mild pressure Ciel applied on his dick, he bend down and trailed wet kisses down the craned neck.

Using his pain – that was now nothing more but a minor tension – as an excuse to keep Sebastian from touching had taken a turn for the worst and Ciel desperately tried to think of something else to get the older male to stop seducing him.

"Diedrich said I shouldn't put too much pressure on my shoulder."

Sebastian tipped his head back and gazed in the lidded blue eyes. "Don't worry, all you have to do is lay down and enjoy yourself. Besides, he said that relaxing was the best remedy."

"I am sure he meant resting," Ciel retorted.

"… He also mentioned that a little exercise would be good for you, especially activities that could be done while lying on your back," he mused and failed to mention that Diedrich had told him too much pressure might cause the wound to rupture and explicitly forbade him to put pressure on Ciel's body until the scratch was completely healed.

"Sebastian!" Ciel snapped. "Stop making up all these fucking excuses. I'm tired and in too much pain to satisfy your insatiable sexual needs."

"I hardly believe that," the raven haired male murmured while his eyes drooped to his pants. Ciel's gaze followed and he jolted when he saw his hand slowly slide up and down Sebastian's dick as if had a mind of its own. Before he could pull back, Sebastian grabbed his wrist and clasped his free hand around Ciel's. Guiding him up and down, he rapidly increased the tempo in which Ciel jerked him off, all the while studying the emotion on the navy haired male's face.

At first, he seemed appalled by his own wanton and lewd behavior. This gradually floated to slight acceptation and soon, his swollen lips panted and his lidded eyes were illuminated with want and need.

It had been the moment Sebastian normally wouldn't bother awaiting but with the younger male being in the physical state he was, he decided to adapt a little more tenderness. He slowly uncurled his long fingers from around the jerking hand and was pleased to see Ciel continue without being forced. The older male's slender digits danced over the naked abs and tugged at the band of the boxers. His eyes never left the wrenched face and Ciel's last emotion was one Sebastian desired the most. The radiant blue eyes were silently begging him to continue, and so he did.

Ciel chewed on his lip when he saw the hand slide smoothly in his boxers and he arched his back with a cry when Sebastian didn't spare him and mercilessly started to pump him in the same tempo Ciel worked him. For a moment, all was silent but for the animalistic grunts and panting that emitted from parted lips.

Analyzing the changing emotion on Ciel's face closely, Sebastian judged by the twitching of the eyebrows and the hissing through his teeth that his orgasm was dawning. A cruel, self-satisfied smirk curled his lips upward and he shifted off the bed.

"W-What are you…" Ciel cracked an eye open and dropped his hand at Sebastian's command. The older male climbed on top of him, flanking the slender body with his strong legs. Ciel swallowed, unsure of what was happening and irked that Sebastian had decided to cease his fondling moments before his release.

"Out of all moments that you could've stopped, you choose this one," Ciel growled. Sebastian offered him a toothy and seducing smile that made his dick twitch with yearning by its own nature.

"All good comes to those who wait," Sebastian teased and slowly, he started to undo the buttons of his vest and shirt, exposing his well toned torso. The very sight of it made Ciel groan and his eyes widened with shock at the realization of that.

Sebastian dragged the tip of his forefinger slowly up Ciel's shaft and cradled the dick in his hand after. Watching closely, Ciel swallowed audibly and sucked air through his teeth when Sebastian pressed their dicks together, looped his other hand around them as well and started to buck his hips, causing a most erotic scene as he grinded his erection over Ciel's.

Ciel threw his head back and produced deep throaty noises. Pleasurable tension caused by the hot friction of their cocks moving over each other started to built up in his body and soon he was near bursting again. Once more, Sebastian had watched his face closely and denied him his release again. Ciel's body felt like it was going to explode if he didn't reach his climax soon and he cursed harshly at his assaulter. It made dragging out his game all the more entertaining for Sebastian.

"You're incredibly horrible, you fucking useless asshole."

"Mmm… Am I now?" Sebastian hummed and found another way to work on Ciel's nerves when he let go of their dicks, leaned sideways and opened the drawer of his nightstand to get himself a cigarette.

"Would you just hurry up and get this the fuck over with so that I can start forgetting about it," Ciel snapped fierce. The low intonation of his voice was laced with passion and it caused a good vibration down Sebastian's spine. He sat back, straddling the younger male's pelvis again and clicked his lighter open.

Ciel watched him lit the smoke with resentment and aggression flickering through his blue eyes. Even if he didn't want to get off by Sebastian's hand, he wouldn't stoop so low to finish it himself in front of the bastard's horny eyes. So he waited, and crossed his arms in a bored manner. Sebastian huffed out some tobacco, pinched the cigarette between his fingers and leaned in. Placing his palms flat against the wall, he hovered over the younger male. Raven locks blended with navy ones and caused a shockingly perfect contrast.

Ciel tipped his head back, an air of arrogance in the entire gesture. It made Sebastian growl low in the pocket of his throat and he licked his lips eagerly.

"Fear not, my impatient little boy, I will make it so that you won't ever forget what I have done to you tonight," he bend down and grazed the pale cheeks with his lips. "I will fill your entire body with ecstasy and you will take me deeper than before."

Ciel gnashed his teeth, afraid sounds other than his cursing would emit from his lips once he unclenched his jaws. Even if Sebastian had every right to be so full of himself, he hated the smug expression on his handsome face. He wanted nothing more but the smack it off, or did he want to see it shift from control to submission? He wasn't quite sure himself either. His eyes followed the movement as Sebastian took one last drag and extinguished the smoke.

"There is no escaping it, Ciel," he whispered. "Might as well give up and give yourself to me completely."

After those mocking words, Sebastian kissed him, hungrily, and sucked Ciel's bottom lip between his own. He bit it and lapped at the bleeding puncture after. He felt his way down the smooth skin and examined all the different expression on Ciel's face as he pinched and twisted the recovered nipple, dipped his tongue in the navel and sucked on the skin just above his groin. He wanted to know how far he could take this game and what the limits were to Ciel's debauchery. He licked the mixed precum of the thick shaft, nibbled on the pink head of the stiff cock and silently demanded grunts from Ciel by finger fucking him.

"All warm and a little more loose," he murmured. "You'll enjoy it."

Sitting up on his knees, he shoved his arms under Ciel's legs, placed them over his shoulder and drove his erection into the hole. Ciel winched and his face was wrenched with pain. Even if Sebastian had fucked him before, the thickness of the cock was something he couldn't get used to.

The raven haired male sighed and smacked his subject's ass. "Must we go through this every time? Relax and let me enter you all the way."

Ciel mashed his brows together and tried to will his body to listen to the gruff order. Even if he kept telling himself he didn't want this, listening to his tormentor would save him from a nasty rupture. Sebastian cursed and sucked air through his teeth while he squeezed his dick up the tight ass and purred delighted once he was fully sheathed. With every thrust, Ciel's inner muscles seemed to loosen a little around his erection and soon he moved in a rapidly increasing tempo that made the younger male cry out and unwillingly beg for more.

Sebastian reached between the pale and toned legs and jerked Ciel off in the same pace he fucked him. Every time he only suspected his subject would climax, he'd squeezed the base of the cock, skillfully cutting off the blood circulation and denying Ciel his orgasm.

"F-Fucking… a-asshole… nah-ah-hah…" Ciel breathed after the third time of being forced off his high, only to mewl and purr for more once Sebastian restarted his sadistic cycle.

Microseconds before Sebastian decided it was time to grant Ciel what should be a bombastic and explosive orgasm, his attention was drawn away by a highly annoying vibrating noise. Drooping his eyes, he saw his phone light up in his pants pocket. Slowing down all his administrations, he let go of the leaking dick and reached for the mobile.

Ciel watched through lidded eyes and saw Sebastian mash his brows together. Their eyes met briefly and for a moment, Ciel was positively sure the male would disregard it and grant him his belated release. But nothing was less true and he grunted irritated when Sebastian answered the call.

"Yes Joker? What? No, I already told you at the office today that I will not postpone your deadline again – you'd better have it finished before the sun sets tomorrow," Sebastian's eyes drooped to Ciel's parted lips and he drew a moan from him when he picked up his steady and rhythmical pumping again. "No, I don't care how you fix this, Joker, because it's not my problem, just get it done!"

Ciel propped up on his elbows and watched Sebastian yell in his phone. With his attention away from the younger male he was fucking, Ciel saw his chance clear to wrap his arms around the muscular shoulder and pull himself up.

Absentmindedly, Sebastian kept thrusting into the warm hole while he listened to the dreadful whining of his chief editor of the manga department. There had been troubles with the artists and he was once again asking to put off the release date of the third volume of their top selling title Motivate Me.

"What?" He frowned his brows and growled annoyed. "Alright. I'll meet you at the office in an hour. Why? Because I still have some fucking business I need to finish before – nahh…"

Sebastian dropped his chin to his chest and saw the devilish twinkle in the blue eyes as Ciel surprised attacked him and slowly dragged his tongue up the older male's torso and trailed it around his nipple in a teasing manner. A sinful smirk curved Sebastian's lips and he told Joker to make that two hours and hung up before his employee could protest.

Ciel yelped when Sebastian grabbed his arms, pushed him back into the pillows and pinned his wrists down on the mattress.

"Interrupting my business call," Sebastian clacked his tongue. "I believe that begs for a suitable punishment," he grinned and made Ciel scream out his name when he violently drove his dick up the warm ass and fucked him even deeper and harder than he ever had before. Once again, Ciel became victim of lust and he noticed that it didn't make his stomach twist and turn anymore.

The frightening thought that he might actually start to enjoy these sadistic games and was slowly turning into a needy masochist was soon forgotten as his entire body tensed and he breathlessly uttered Sebastian's name over and over when he finally got the release he had been yearning for – he had never felt it so intense that his toes curled and he begged Sebastian to ravish him, completely.

"As you wish," Sebastian panted and smoothly picked up speed and fucked him senselessly.

* * *

Ciel's eyelids fluttered before he cracked his eyes open. His entire body felt heavy and muscles he did not know he possessed where flexing painfully. Lifting his head off the pillow, he winched and groaned tormented.

Sebastian, who had been fixing his tie in the floor length mirror, gazed over his shoulder and something of a sympathetic smile broke onto his face. Buttoning his vest up, he walked to the bed and sank down on the edge.

"Still in that much pain?"

"Even more thanks to you," Ciel snapped snarky. "You had to go and fucking waste me."

"You begged for it," Sebastian pointed out flatly and pushed the caps off the bottles with painkillers and sleeping pills. "Hold out your hand."

He placed a white and a pink pill on his hand and reluctantly gave into the whining of younger male and placed another painkiller on the palm. Handing him the glass of mineral water he had fetched him while Ciel had been sleeping, Sebastian told him there was still some leftover soup and egg and bacon sandwiches in the fridge.

"Make sure you eat something the minute you wake up," Sebastian urged him while standing and fastening his holster. Ciel waved it away with a whatever, wrapped his arms around- and hugged his head pillow.

"It won't take long. I should be back long before you wake up."

Ciel breathed an incoherent answer before drifting off to sleep entirely. Sebastian watched him for a moment or so, irrational thoughts thundering through his mind and mocking him mercilessly. He shook them off, closed the curtains and dimmed the lights. In the doorway, he lit a cigarette and threw on more look at the sleeping figure before closing the door.

Downstairs, he told two of his most trusted bodyguards not to disturb the sleeping youth and to look after him. Bard and Finnigan joked that their boss had gone soft but quickly ceased their laughter when something diabolic flickered through the cold, crimson eyes.

"I should be back in an hour or two. Try not to get into trouble in meanwhile," his voice more arctic than he had ever heard it himself. It made unpleasant shivers run up and down the two blonde's spine and they just nodded obediently. Sebastian soundlessly closed the door, even if he had wanted to slam it to emphasize his discontent about the horribly misplaced joke and exactly two hours later, he reopened it with the same delicacy.

As promised, he was there when Ciel woke up, and he brought him something to eat and listened to the younger male curse at him for causing him all that pain. With an animated smile, he sat back in a comfortable armchair and smoked his cigarette while he watched the navy haired male rant and shove food into his mouth. It was horribly mundane and he caught himself hating it less than he would've in the past.

* * *

Grammar check will follow. Review, don't review - frankly people, I could care less at this moment and I feel inclined to tell you that losing the entire will and motivation to write by lack of response irks me, immensely.

There, I said it and I won't bother repeating it again after this.


	5. Chapter 5

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Nothing of importance to mention here. Perhaps you'd like to know that I seriously looking for a Beta so that I can alter this story and turn it into a erotic novel. Thank you for the reviews and support. Spelling check will follow. Miss Karii, I hope these chapters will lift your spirits a little.

O.

* * *

"Do you even realize just how big of a sadistic ass you are," Ciel took another bite out of his bacon and egg sandwich and downed it with a gulp of milk. "I am in an impossible amount of pain because I got shot tonight, which I could somehow make your fault as well, and I need to rest. But no, you still insisted on assaulting me against better judgment. Look at this," he tapped his elbow and he and Sebastian both gazed at it while nothing happened.

"Oh yes," Sebastian retorted and took a sip of his bourbon. "It is still a miracle we didn't have to amputate it," his voice lace with sarcasm.

"Save your snarky comments. I am a wounded person and you should treat people in pain nicely."

"I thought I was very kind. I did all the work," Sebastian commented flatly, referring to their earlier encounters. "All you had to do was lie on your back and—"

"I don't need to hear it," Ciel interrupted him and lifted a hand, palm out to keep him from recalling more images of their sexual escapades while he was working hard on forgetting it. He quickly steered the conversation back to proofing his point and perhaps advocate for leniency. He knew it was a long shot but it was worth the try. So, he babbled on.

"Furthermore, I am supposed to start my internship soon, and who knows what they'll have me do at that firm. The first weeks, I will probably be hauling heavy piles from one floor to another and how can I do that with an injured shoulder, huh? But do you consider anybody else but yourself?"

"Not really no," Sebastian admitted shamelessly and stood to fetch himself a smoke.

Mouth hanging open, Ciel stared at him is disbelief while Sebastian just sauntered to the window and gazed out over the bay while enjoying his smoke.

"You really are a self-righteous and egocentric bastard, aren't you?"

"No more than the next person," Sebastian placed his forearm against the cool glass and rested his forehead against it. "Almost as self-righteous as you are."

Ciel mashed his brows together and squinted his eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Through the reflection in the glass, Sebastian saw the younger male cross his arms and stare at his back. His entire posture was closed off and hostile and Sebastian wondered how long it would take for the younger male to drop those fences. Sucking at the butt of his cigarette, he inhaled some tobacco.

"Tonight, you had a clear shot, but did not kill your uncle," the crimson eyes now stared at the younger male on the bed through the window. "Why?"

Ciel swallowed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

A chuckle rolled over Sebastian's tongue and he huffed out some smoke. "I saw what you did to those six men at Claude's club. Do not try and look so innocent, I think we both know that you are capable of a lot more things than you claim."

Something shifted in the blue eyes and Ciel's face was almost free of emotion when he spoke again. "I am the son of the most prominent mafia leader of Japan. Do you honestly think he was stupid enough not to teach us how to defend ourselves. I actually assumed that was rather self-explanatory."

Sebastian turned, leaned back against the window and crossed his arms. "It was, especially after I saw what you did to Claude's minions. One shot, straight through the head. That had to be the work of a professional."

Ciel put the tray with leftover food on the nightstand, took a cigarette from the new package Sebastian had got him and beckoned for the lighter. Sebastian pulled it from his pocket and threw it at him with a short bow. After the designated clicking sound, Ciel hurled the Zippo back at him, trying to aim for his head. Sebastian caught it easily, and told him with a grin that he should stop making such seductive passes at him if he wanted the rest he required to heal his shoulder.

"Keep those nasty thoughts to yourself. I never requested for a running commentary," said Ciel.

"I suppose I never thought I needed to advocate for your approval to make comments in my own home," Sebastian pointed out flatly.

Ciel rolled his eyes at him with a tsk sound. It made Sebastian chortle a little. Staring at a point in front of him, Ciel confirmed Sebastian's observation about the professionally performed executions.

"I learned how to use a gun at the age of thirteen, when I no longer wanted to be escorted to school by a swarm of bodyguards," he spoke, mashed his brows together and shivered involuntarily at a bad memory. "After my parents died, I never touched another gun, until five days ago."

Sebastian hummed a soft mhmm to himself and took the cigarette from his lips. "Then the question remains-"

Ciel looked up and met his gaze.

"-Why did you waver?"

Ciel had asked himself that exact same question. The answer had been obvious, Alexis Midford was family. But then other questions regarding the word family arose and he couldn't help but conclude that keeping information concerning their father's legacy out of selfish convictions wasn't something family should do. Then why did his purposely miss his target? Why had he granted the man who had denied them their own inheritance clemency?

"You don't know either, do you?" Sebastian's voice interrupted his most inner thoughts. He looked up at him and knitted his brows together.

"Because he was family, of course," he said bluntly. It was not his final answer, because he did not have it either, but he did not care to share that bit of information with Sebastian.

Sebastian tilted his head back and grinned in a mocking manner. "And that calls me a self-righteous bastard, like you're such a moralist. Tell me, what gives you the right to kill six men you do not know and spare one that is so-called family. Isn't that the definition of self-righteousness? Playing the hand of God and granting life to those that deserve it according to your standards."

For a moment, Ciel could only stare at him. He was rendered speechless by the words of older male who now offered him a lopsided and smug smirk. He was enjoying making Ciel uncomfortable, which was not as shocking as the fact that he even managed to do that with just words rather than actions.

"Are you serious? Did those words just actually come out of _your _mouth?" Ciel spat after minutes of silence, emphasizing his shock that the sadistic entrepreneur had the nerve to lecture him about morals.

Sebastian crossed his arms and gazed at him through lidded eyes. "Why do you find that hard to believe?" He asked calmly.

"Hah!" Ciel barked with a snarky undertone. "You're really serious? You're really going to criticize me and tell me something about morals. That is just rich because from the two of us, I actually have morals and I would be least likely to have an illusion of grandeur."

The raven haired male mashed his brows together. "I don't believe it is an illusion in my case," he stated frankly and Ciel huffed a cynical of course at the honest confession. It was nothing new under the sun that Sebastian found himself incredibly impressive. "But I don't decide who should live or not. If I kill, I do that to keep from being killed and it doesn't matter who is holding the other gun. There should be no distinction, enemy, friend or family. It is killed or be killed, survival of the fittest."

"I know that," Ciel said that with an irritated frown. Sebastian was really starting to work on his last nerves with his integrity lecture. It just sounded wrong, coming from his lips – and perfect lips they were as they curled into that designated smirk again.

"Then why could you kill six anonymous men in cold blood and tear their families apart but you could not do that to your own kin? A man who has been lying to you from the day your father died. A man who tried to shoot you this very evening. You cannot claim he did not shoot to kill either. I hope you're not that dense."

Ciel gnashed his teeth. Sebastian was annoying, but he had to admit that this was the most lively and normal discussion he had with him so far. He enjoyed it, even if Sebastian was winning and making valid points about morals, something Ciel assumed to be non-existent in the vocabulary of the sadistic male. In his experience, this attitude was the diametrical opposite of his normal cruel nature. He liked him so much more for it. Setting his jaw, Ciel was not ready to admit Sebastian was right about something for once.

"Because killing those six men had a real purpose. I had to save my brother," he answered resolute, and added a confident nod.

Sebastian blinked at him and for the first time since they met, he seemed to have been thrown off balance. It satisfied Ciel a whole lot more than it should've and a triumphant smirk of achievement curled his lips. It dropped as soon as Sebastian threw his head in his neck, bared his teeth and laughed in a most amused manner.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"It is," Ciel confirmed through clenched jaws. "The questions remains; why are you mocking me?"

Sebastian straightened his head, his piercing crimson eyes staring directly in Ciel's blue ones.

"If you had killed him, it would've been a one way ticket out of your debt," he pointed out lazily and plucked another smoke from the already half empty package. "I reckoned you would've jumped to that opportunity."

In his mind, Ciel had already thought up a most witty comment to snap back at him, but when the words sunk in, reality hit him, and it hit him hard.

"Shit," he breathed and could only stare at his hands. "You're right," he finally added and cursed a little his own stupidity.

"Furthermore," Sebastian continued, ignoring the younger male's epiphany. "If you would've died, the debt would've gone back to the brother you're so desperately are trying to keep out of it, ergo, killing those men would've been useless after all."

Ciel snapped his head up, his eyes wide-set with shock. "You wouldn't have let me die," he said breathlessly. "Right?" He added a little more insecure.

* * *

Sebastian felt his body jerk at the innocent look in the blue eyes and was glad it went unnoticed. He smiled endearing, leaped forward and sank down on the bed.

"Of course not," the cigarette moving up and down while he lips murmured on. "I'd rather have you pay off that debt. Had it been your brother, I could've been charged with pedophilia."

Ciel huffed. "Don't disregard that option just yet. I can be very convincing if necessary."

Sebastian chortled lightly, took the smoke from his lips and leaned in. He kissed the parted lips before Ciel could protest and set back before he could smack him. "Don't be ridiculous. You cannot even convince yourself to hate me as much as you want to."

Ciel gnashed his teeth. The air of arrogance and self-indulgence wasn't as much repugnant as it was attractive. It was almost admirable how confident Sebastian was of himself, even if that made him seem aloof.

"You're so full of it," the navy haired male quipped finally listened to the tiny voice inside his head that kept reminding him of a crucial piece of information. "And there was no real need to kill my uncle either. I got the documents, didn't I?"

Sebastian remained unmoved and did not seem to pay attention to Ciel taking credit for his accomplishment. Remembering the brown leather case that Alexis had filled with the assets and deeds, Ciel looked left and right.

"Where are they anyway?" He asked annoyed.

"In my study," Sebastian informed him languidly. "I hate to disappoint you but the collection of certificates he handed over are as good as useless – no, worthless might be a better word."

"They are not," Ciel sputtered stumped and laughed awkwardly. "They can't be, right?" He continued hesitantly when Sebastian maintained his stoic expression.

"I hate to—"

"Oh safe it," Ciel snapped and angrily waved it away. "You're not sorry, you sick bastard. What makes you think they're useless anyway? Are they false or something?"

Sebastian sucked on his smoke, extinguished it in an ashtray and bend forward, flanking Ciel's legs with his bare forearms. "They're not false, and I am sure your uncle made good money of those businesses he handed over to you tonight, but I know for a fact that your father fished in bigger ponds. I am all but certain that these are not the deeds and contracts to all the companies your father owned."

Ciel barked a laugh. "How can you be so sure about that? Let me see them."

Cocking an eyebrow at him, Sebastian continued in a mocking tone. "And I'm sure you're much more of an authority on business contracts then I am," he murmured sarcastically.

"Shove it," Ciel snorted condescendingly, even though he knew Sebastian was right. "Just hand them over. Those contracts are _my_ property. You have no business snooping through them anyway."

Sebastian smirked handsomely. "On the contrary. Through contract, I would've owned twenty percent of them as well, so it is my business to read them."

Irritated by the answer, Ciel just snorted in response and crossed his arms. "Perhaps the information you gathered on my father wasn't as accurate as you claim it is. He might not have been as big as you assumed he was."

"No need to start underestimating your father," Sebastian answered calmly. "I can only assume he never trusted your uncle enough to give him access to his entire legacy. He did mention something about a key and I can only imagine he referred to the encrypted data on those disks."

"Encrypted data," Ciel repeated. "This is turning more into a bad detective as we speak. How irksome," he sniffed piqued. After, he pushed the blankets back with his unharmed arm and threw his legs over the bedstead. Sebastian's eyes followed him as he stood.

"Where are you going?"

"Home," Ciel informed him lightly and confidently walked to the bathroom, hoping with all his might Sebastian would not follow him. "I have an interview for my internship tomorrow and I still need to prepare myself," he chimed and slammed the door shut. Pressing his back against it, he exhaled relieved that the older male had not bothered him with sexual advances. He reached back to lock the door.

"Motherfucking…" He cursed when he concluded that the door didn't have a lock. He heard Sebastian on the other end. He turned and slammed his fist against the wooden portal. "Don't you fucking dare come in here," he snarled.

He heard the bed creak as Sebastian got up. His footsteps were soundless due to the thick white rug and he pressed his ear against the door to try and determine where the male was going.

"Or else?"

Ciel yelped involuntarily and backed away. The voice was close and there was no doubt in his mind that Sebastian was standing right outside the door. He jolted and nearly teleported into the glass cubicle in the middle of the room.

He opened the faucet, ignored the bandage and stepped underneath the shower of lukewarm water that thundered out of the enormous showerhead. Through the milk glass, he saw the door open and close. The figure moved to the cubicle and leaned against it, making no real attempts to open the door yet.

"It's not very smart to get your bandage wet," Sebastian informed him casually.

"Thanks for that redundant piece of information, smartass," Ciel snapped and felt his cheeks burn with annoyance and shame. He groaned after, the stinging pain in his shoulder becoming unbearable as he stubbornly tried to soap his body.

"Are you alright?" His voice sounded genuinely worried and Ciel saw the blurry figure step back.

"Y-Yeah," he swallowed frantically. "I'm fine," he lied through his teeth.

"You sure?" The hand moved to the door. Ciel shut his eyes tight and cracked them open again when he felt a gush of cold air rush over his naked body. His eyes met Sebastian's and the older male sighed wearily.

"Your shoulder's is bleeding again," he pointed out while kicking his shoes off. Before Ciel could protest, he stepped into the shower without bothering to get undressed first.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Ciel snapped. "Your clothes will get wet and I'm more than positive you will find some way to add those costs to my debt as well."

Sebastian chuckled low, took the bottle of soap Ciel had been waving at him from his hands and squirted a small puddle on the palm of his hand.

"Forget about the clothes," he murmured. "And stop moving around so much."

* * *

The pain in his shoulder forced Ciel to comply and with a sullen expression, he allowed Sebastian to wash his body. Under any other circumstances, Sebastian might've taken advantage of the situation, but just this once, he seemed to focus himself solely on helping him shower. After, he dried him off, wrapped him up in the fluffy taupe colored towel and told him to sit down in the armchair while he went to fetch and first-aid kit.

Once again, Ciel complied without protesting and perked himself up in the chair, waiting for Sebastian to return. It was the pain in his shoulder, he told himself, not the gentle manner in which the older male had helped him, nor the concern he seemed to have.

Sebastian returned quickly, gave him a painkiller first and carefully unwrapped the shoulder. The damage wasn't that serious and after he cleaned the wound, Sebastian dressed it up again with a fresh piece of gauze and bandages.

"My chauffeur will bring you home," Sebastian told him while applying a final piece of tape.

Ciel, pleasantly mellow as a side effect of the drugs, shook his head. "That's alright. I don't need one of your minions to find out where I live so that he can pass that information to you. I'll grab a cab."

"I insist," Sebastian told him coolly, closed the tiny emergency case and stood. There was no real point arguing him, his authoritative tone of voice making any form of protest futile.

"Fine," Ciel snapped and let Sebastian help him to his feet and into his clothes. Sitting on the bed, he watched the older male tie the laces of his shoes and could not stop the slip of his own tongue and bluntly told Sebastian he looked good while kneeling at his feet.

Tilting his head back, the crimson eyes met the blues ones and Ciel kept himself from apologizing when he saw the animated smirk that curled Sebastian's lips. He tipped his head back, an air of newfound arrogance in the entire gesture. It disappeared as sudden as it had made its entrance as Sebastian pushed himself up until their noses nearly touched.

"I'll let that one pass for now," he whispered in a deadly calm voice. It caused shivers down Ciel's spine – very pleasant shivers. Sebastian got to his feet and taking Ciel's hands in his, he easily hoisted the younger male to his feet and supported him out of the room.

The two blonde groonies jumped to their feet and nearly saluted their boss as they walked down the stairs. It made Ciel chuckle uncontrollably and he mocked them shamelessly.

"Ignore him," Sebastian told them flatly without any further explanation. "Call for a car," he ordered before hoisting Ciel into his coat and helping him out the door and to the elevator. He pressed the button with his right forefinger and listened patiently to Ciel's incoherent cursing and accusations. The elevator arrived with a soft ping and when Ciel found himself almost incapable to move, Sebastian just lifted him in his arms and stepped inside.

Downstairs, an enormous black Maybach was awaiting Ciel's arrival. The uniformed chauffeur tapped his cap, greeted his boss and opened the door. The last thing Ciel registered before drifting off into a drug induced sleep was Sebastian placing him in the back of the car and sliding inside after him.

* * *

His sleep was restless, and even if his dreams were imageless, Ciel felt something ensnaring his chest. He gasped for breath, an oppressive feeling making it hard to breathe. He choked and the second he did, his eyes cracked open and jolted up.

"Fuck," he groaned and reached for his sore throat. His head throbbed heavily and a sharp pain shot through his body. He looked up and frowned when he saw a familiar painting. Glancing left and right, the room seemed to be filled with personal belonging entirely.

"That useless piece of—" His curse hitched in his throat when the door opened and Alois walked in.

The blonde sighed relieved. "Good, you're awake," he whispered in solemn tone that wouldn't have been out of place at a wake. He walked over, a small tray with a glass of milk and a sandwich in his hands.

"What are you doing here?" Ciel hissed low. "And why are all my personal things here as well?"

Alois stopped in his trail, arched an eyebrow at him. "What am I doing here? Ciel, you're at home, in your own room."

The navy haired male opened- and closed his mouth without producing any sound. After blinking and gazing around the room again, he sighed alleviated and settled back in his pillows.

"Are you alright?" Alois asked while he placed the tray on the nightstand.

"Mhmm," Ciel hummed and cupped his throbbing forehead. "I'm fine. I guess I'm a little disorientated because of the medication. What time is it?"

"Eight in the morning," Alois informed him while sinking down on the chair he had dragged up to his older brother's bed to watch over him while Ciel slept. "I have to be at work in about an hour," he yawned sleepily. "But I can call in sick if you need me to look after you."

Ciel smiled, reached out and squeezed his brother's hand. "Thanks, but that won't be necessary. I need to go to a job interview anyway."

"The hell you are," Alois snapped. "Not in this state you're not."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm ok, really, hand me that glass of milk will you." Ciel took a few sips to anoint his throat. "Besides, this is important for my graduation, I have to go. It'll only take me an hour or so."

Alois scrutinized him closely but gave up arguing, knowing full well it was useless once his brother had set his mind to something. He offered him the cheese and tomato sandwich, sat back and watched his brother eat.

Ciel's eyes darted through the room as he chewed his food, he tried to remember how he got here. The last thing he really remembered was Sebastian telling him the documents his uncle had handed over were pretty much useless, after that, everything got a little vague.

"Do you like the sandwich? I made the mayonnaise myself," Alois cut through the silence.

Ciel swallowed and offered his younger brother a smile. "It's great," he said and growled hungrily while tearing another piece off the white bread with his teeth. Alois chuckled, tore a piece of the untouched sandwich on the plate and pulled his knees up while nibbling at the bite.

"Alois?"

"Mhmm?"

"How did I get here?"

"Sebastian brought you over."

"He did?"

"Yes. He even brought you up to your room and put you to bed. He was a real gentleman. Also," Alois reached into the drawer of Ciel's nightstand. "He told me you should take these for your shoulder," he held up and shook a bottle of pills.

Forgetting about Sebastian taking care of him, he made Alois winch when he screamed. "That useless son of a bitch. He found out where we live."

The blonde blinked surprised at his older brother. "That's isn't that hard, I'm sure you told him your address."

"I did not," Ciel growled as he threw the blankets off and got up.

"Where are you going?" Alois peeped, turning in his seat and looking over his shoulder.

"To get ready for my interview and to give that self-righteous bastard a piece of my mind," Ciel snapped and once again made the blonde winch when he slammed the door to his bathroom behind him.

The blonde mused something to himself. The door was yanked open and Ciel popped his head around the corner.

"What was that?" He snarled.

"Nothing," Alois answered in a singsong voice. "Have to get ready for work," he chirped as he jumped up and skipped out.

Ciel arched an eyebrow, stopped bothering himself with wondering after his brother's words and shaking his head in disapproval, he disappeared into the bathroom again.

* * *

Review, don't review... know that it'll make me happy if you do but as mentioned before, my motivation to ask for it is long gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Well... I suppose I could update MM or TCM but inspiration fails me at the time being. I'm in a sadistic mood, and Sebastian over here is too eager to comply and dance to my whims and woes. Ciel hates me, but I'm sure he'll get over it in due time. (who wouldn't? I'm giving him extremely hot sex, he'll love me soon enough)

And I know I made him a student journalism, I'm revising that. Why? Because I can, that's why.

O.

* * *

"Ryan Stoker," Ciel stared in the mirror and practiced on his professional smile. "It is good to meet you, Ryan. No-no, idiot. You can't instantly call him by his first name and assume you get to be that informal around him," he cursed and dragged a comb through his wet locks again.

Sighing, he blinked twice at his reflection in the mirror, forced a smile that seemed natural and sucked air into his lungs. Straightening his shoulder and setting his jaw, he looked confident.

"It is an honor to meet you, Mister Stoker," he spoke in one breath. "I have heard many good things about you and your company."

"Are you applying for an internship or a more private position?"

Ciel's eyes averted and he scowled at his younger brother. Alois grinned, placed his hand high on the doorframe and leaned forward. "With the way you were buttering him up just now, you'll be waist heigh up his ass in no time."

"Shut up," Ciel snarled and briskly combed his hair. He unscrewed a jar of wax, collected a fine share on his fingers and pushed them through his bangs until they were smoothed back. Satisfied, he gave his mature look an approving nod and turned on his heels.

Alois whistled through his teeth. "Looking good – hot date with Sebastian afterwards?"

Ciel rolled his eyes with an annoyed grunt and reached for the ironed salmon colored shirt he had chosen for this occasion. "Why don't you help me get dressed instead of working on my nerves with such bananas," he snarled.

"Whatever," Alois miffed and took the piece of clothing from its hanger. "I bet Sebastian helped you get dressed yesterday," he teased while buttoning up the dress shirt and straightening the collar.

The brilliant blue eyes were cold as they peered down on the blonde. Alois stuck out his tongue a little, chuckled and picked up the cufflinks Ciel had placed on the sink.

"If you're so smitten with him, why don't you just go to his place and pay off your debt yourself," the navy haired male growled peeved. "Do something for me for a change."

"Oeh, touchy subject, huh," Alois hissed and bit his tongue. "I'd only wish he'd have me," the blonde hummed and for a moment he sighed delighted while recalling the memory of Sebastian's piercing eyes. After, he told Ciel to hold up his unharmed arm so that he could push the silver accessory through the buttonhole of his sleeve. "But I don't think Mister Michaelis will take my body as a form of payment, unlike yours."

Rendered speechless, Ciel had stared at him for a moment or two before snapping at his younger brother. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Of course I am," Alois said matter-of-factly, mashing his brows together while struggling with putting on the second cufflink. "The man is gorgeous. I wouldn't mind seeing his slender fingers curl around my dick," he added with a saucy wink.

"That's disgust," Ciel wrinkled his nose at the idea of Sebastian's hand around his _brother's_ dick. "Besides, he's a fucking sadist," he spoke and picked up his khaki suit jacket.

"Like that's such a bad thing," Alois pointed out flatly before helping him into his jacket and leaning in after to grab a bottle of cologne from one of the shelves behind his brother. "If he had been some old perverted geezer, your aversion would've made sense. But he's hot, and not to mention one hell of a catch, or so I've been told."

"You can have him," Ciel quipped while crossing arms. He winched at the pain that shot through his shoulder and cursed a little. He conveniently kept forgetting he got shot last night. "I know for a fact that he's a rotten beast that doesn't care for anything besides himself."

"Oh really," Alois interjected. "Then why did he save you from getting killed? Why did he have some doctor patch up? Why did he take the effort of bringing your stoned ass back to our place to give you a good nights' rest, huh?"

"Because he's a fucking self-righteous ass. He does these kinds of things to make people believe he's some sort of a compassionate philanthropist. It's an act! A well played hoax to cover up what he truly is; a cruel and noxious beast. A sex predator!"

Alois crossed his arms and made a disapproving hissing noise. "Wrong," he blurted out and extended a finger. "Wrong, wrong, wrong," he repeated and tapped Ciel on the nose every time.

"Put a cork in it," Ciel said and slapped the pale hand away. "You don't know what he's like. You haven't seen his dark side."

"Pft, we all have a dark side," Alois shrugged. "Even you do, Mister right-guy," he pointed out and nodded to Ciel's wounded shoulder. "Maybe he doesn't know how to maintain himself around you and in fact, he's just a guy, standing in front of another guy and silently begging him to love him."

Ciel twitched, shook his head and cursed under his breath. "And he shows that by shamelessly molesting me while I beg him to stop. Get your head out of the clouds, stop quoting Julie Roberts movies and get to work ."

"Ok," Alois complied when he threw a quick glance on his brother's watch. He turned on his heels and skipped to the exit. Turning in the doorway, he told Ciel that they would continue this discussion when they got home.

"Oh no we won't," Ciel raised. "I am washing my hands of this pointless conversation.

The blonde narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Look," Ciel rubbed one palm over the other. "Washed my hands off it," he snapped before pouncing forward and slamming the door in Alois's face.

"This is not over, Ciel," Alois slammed his palm flat against the door. The eldest Phantomhive brother groaned, rolled his eyes and snarled at his younger brother to go to work already while walking back to the sink to give his appearance one last check.

He smiled, knowing he perfectly pulled off a look that was neither too formal or too casual. He was going to nail this, he encouraged himself, nodded appeased at his own confidence and was more than satisfied. That was until a tiny voice in his head repeated some of the words Sebastian had spoken to him last night.

_If you had killed him, it would've been a one way ticket out of your debt. I reckoned you would've jumped to that opportunity._

He saw his reflection shiver and his own eyes seemed to ask himself why he hadn't jumped to that chance. Did Sebastian have more power over him than he was willing to admit and was he slowly turning subjection masochist.

"No," he told himself resolute and shook his head. "No more," he repeated, unconsciously adapting the low and authoritative tone of voice Sebastian always used with him. Straightening his shoulders and setting his jaw again, he slapped a charismatic smile on his lips and held out his hand. "Good afternoon, Mister Stoker."

Collecting the necessities he would need for his interview, he stuffed them in a brown leather satchel and hurried downstairs. In the hallway, he clumsily shrugged a grey woolen trench coat on and draped a scarf around his neck. One more look in the floor length mirror to confirm he looked professional, he rushed out of their five room apartment. He gave himself two seconds to wait for the elevator. When it didn't magically zoom up after he manhandled the button, he cursed annoyed and took the twenty flights of steps down.

* * *

Outside, impending dark clouds predicted rain and in the distance, he could hear thunder brewing behind the skyscrapers. He had forgotten to bring his umbrella, but there was no time to go back up to get one. Wrapping his scarf tightly around his neck, he defied the whipping cold wind and moved smoothly through the mass of people.

The expected rain showered down mercilessly moments before Ciel started to climb the steep pavement that lead up to the apartment complexes that overlooked the bay. Checking his watch, he estimated that with the time it would take him to yell at Sebastian and cross town, he would arrive an hour early at Stoker Incorporated. Enough time to properly prepare himself and let his suit pants dry.

The porter scrutinized the soaked male suspiciously, and after Ciel told him he was here to see Sebastian-fucking-Michaelis, the porter complied and held the door for him.

"Thank you," Ciel snarled cynically and stepped into the modern lobby. Waiting for the elevator, other residents of the building didn't ever bother hiding their disdain and shamelessly talked about the male who was dripping rainwater onto their clean marble floors. He ignored it, even though he was ready to snap and tell them they'd better use their money buying some manners instead of overly expensive condos.

The elevator arrived quickly, and since neither of the snobbish people wished to ride up with the drenched male, Ciel had the lift to himself. He counted the floors, knowing it were twenty but needing something to keep his mind off what lay ahead of him. He was mad, but would he be able to properly express this to Sebastian without falling over his own words and ending up looking like a complete ass.

A soft ping, it announced he had arrived at his destination. He inhaled, held his breath for a moment and slowly let it go while stepping through the doors. Marching up to the black walnut door, he felt his courage seep out of him with every step he took. Had he intended to pound on the door, he now wavered and finally lifted his hand to knock softly. He swallowed, secretly hoping he hadn't heard him or wasn't home all together. The former was roughly confirmed when Ciel heard pleasurable grunts on the other end of the door. It caused a shiver down his spine, what type of shudder it was, he did not know.

"Disgusting," he hissed, deciding the moaning had caused a repulsed reacting rather than a shocked on. Now he could summon his courage again and pounded on the door.

"It's open," he heard Sebastian snarl.

Sucking air into his lungs, Ciel blinked and tried to prepare himself for what he would find. Another loud moan made him roll his eyes and he finally opened the door.

"I need to talk to you."

Sebastian sat on one of the black Barcelona couches, arms spread over the back, head thrown back into his neck and his signature smoke hanging loosely between his lips. At the sound of the voice, he turned his head to the right. A smirk broke onto his face and he plucked the smoke from his lips.

"Ciel," he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ciel gnashed his teeth and was extremely irritated Sebastian was acting like his nose was bleeding while Ciel could clearly see a head full of dark hair, bobbing up and down near his groin. Ignoring the unknown feeling that boiled in the pit of his stomach, Ciel clenched his shaking fists next to his body and starting yelling.

"You fucking impossible jerk."

It wasn't the start he had hoped since he himself could even hear his own voice quiver. Sebastian seemed to notice it too and it made him smirk with even more delight. Ciel tore his eyes from the anonymous head that steadily bobbed and moved, took a step forward and snapped an accusing finger at him.

"I want you to leave my brother the fuck alone. I want you to stop trying to get on his good side. He's still a kid and he doesn't realize how the world works. So stopping buttering him up and leave him the fuck alone."

"Gladly," Sebastian commented, rendering Ciel speechless with just one word. The moan that rolled over the older male's tongue after shook the younger male out of his state of astonishment and he snapped at him, unwillingly betraying his feelings by the way he overreacted.

"Do you mind not fucking some other guy's mouth when I'm talking to you. I think I deserved that after the way you molested me these past days."

Sebastian smirked, and a low and raw chuckle emitted from his lips. The brown locks rose to his feet and Ciel gasped for air when it was Diedrich. The doctor gave him a pleasant smile and walked over.

"Ciel, how nice to see you again," he said and halted in front of the navy haired male. "How is your shoulder? Sebastian told me the wound ruptured again last night. Did it all heal alright?"

Ciel stared shocked at him and gritted his teeth before snapping at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Just when I thought you were a relatively normal guy, you go and do _that_," he fumed while snapping a hand at Sebastian.

Diedrich arched an eyebrow and was about to ask what the male was talking about. Just then, the accusation sank in and he threw his head in his neck, laughing heartily. "Are you serious? No – no," Diedrich said, shaking his head. "You got that all wrong, I'm not like _that_," he emphasized while pointing over his shoulder. "Sebastian needed some medical treatment. Hell boy, what do you take me for?"

Ciel's lips had slowly formed an o-shape and blushing with shame, he muttered an apology.

"That's quite alright," Diedrich said and boomed another laugh while ruffling Ciel's dripping hair. "I'm done here, so I'll leave you two to it then," he walked back to the couch to gather his appliances, gave Sebastian a bottle of painkillers he carelessly declined with a wave of the hand. Walking over, he placed the medication on the concrete kitchen counter, said his goodbyes and left.

* * *

The room was silent, and Ciel could even hear himself swallow. "So," he began and scratched the back of his neck. "I guess I must be going too."

"Important appointment?" Sebastian asked with little interest while he lit another smoke.

"As a matter of fact, I do," Ciel confirmed and already started to back away to the front door.

"You can't go looking like that," Sebastian informed him and cocked his head to the right again to give him a quick look up and down. "You look like drowned cat."

"Some observation," Ciel quipped annoyed.

"You should've brought an umbrella when you decided to march over here and accuse Diedrich and me of having an affair like some jealous girlfriend."

The corner of Ciel's mouth twitched and a vein started to pulse on his forehead. "Some people don't have minions for everything. They prefer to walk over being driven around like some celebrity. And I'm not a jealous girlfriend! I came here to tell you to leave my brother out of our arrangement."

Sebastian had shifted on the couch and was now turned towards him. His elbow rested on the back of the couch and with his cheek propped up against his knuckles, he looked entirely relaxed, even amused by the entire situation. Ciel could only guess what he looked like, but he predicted it wasn't far away from like-a-total-mess.

"Those people are stupid," Sebastian answered blankly and sucked at his smoke. "And if you had asked me if I was seeing Diedrich, I could've settled your worries and that would've saved you the trip over, on foot or by car."

"Don't flatter yourself," Ciel snorted and wrapped his shawl around his neck again, readying himself to leave. "I could care less who you fuck. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and walk with the other stupid people," and he turned on his heels.

"Before I forget…"

Ciel sighed and dropped his chin to his chest. With his hand safely around the handle, he had been so close to freedom.

"What," he snarled and peered over his shoulder with a scowl.

"My wound," Sebastian gestured to somewhere near his groin. "Diedrich said I should check and if it were still bleeding to call him."

"So, check," Ciel said harshly. "I have to go now."

"I can't see it properly," Sebastian continued as if Ciel hadn't just indicated that he had to leave. "Bending over hurts a little and I'm afraid I might rupture it if I do."

Growling, Ciel pounded his forehead against the wooden door. When Sebastian wrapped the entire act up with a please, Ciel complied.

"Quickly then," he put his satchel down by the door and moved cautiously to the couch. The piercing crimson eyes followed his every move with amusement. Ciel swallowed audibly. Not only was Sebastian not wearing any pants, his boxers were barely covering his vitals. For reasons he did not wish to explain, Ciel felt his own dick jerk at the sight of unbuttoned white dress shirt. Sebastian was incredibly sexy, especially with that lopsided smirk on his lips.

"I don't see any wounds," Ciel said after a quick examination and rolled his eyes to the ceiling length windows to look at anything besides the handsome male on the couch.

"Here."

Grunting tortured, Ciel's eyes averted back. Sebastian gestured to just below his belly button. A fresh piece of professional applied gauze covered whatever wound he had there. The younger male frowned. He did not remember seeing any scrapes or marks last night. He could only hope that he somehow caused it.

"I don't see any blood," he concluded and quickly turned on his heels. "And you easily could've seen that for yourself."

"You didn't even have a close look," Sebastian argued.

"Don't need it," Ciel answered, gazing longingly at the front door. His pathway to freedom.

"Please, Ciel," Sebastian bargained in his low and seductive voice. "Just have a good look. I'll leave you alone for a whole week if you do this one thing."

He knew there was a catch, because it sounded too good to be true. He clenched his fists next to his body and contemplated his options. "No catch this time?"

"Honestly," Sebastian swore and lifted his hand. "Scout's honor."

This made Ciel laugh and whirling back to the male, he told him he found it very hard to believe Sebastian even had any honor, let alone that of a boy scout.

"Ouch," Sebastian said and feigned hurt while clasping a hand over his heart. "Such harsh words. How can you be so sure I never a cub scout."

"Because I'm strongly convinced you were born like this," Ciel retorted and bend down to examine the gauze for blood. "I'm pretty sure the wound isn't ruptured," he said with a confident nod and looked up in the crimson eyes for a moment. Sebastian smiled and something about it alarmed Ciel. But before he could straighten himself and move away, Sebastian acted and grabbed his wrist. With a yelp, Ciel was pulled into his lap.

"You lying bastard," Ciel snapped while looking over his shoulder.

Sebastian grinned triumphant and pushed the woolen coat up. "Don't look so gloomy," he murmured and caressed Ciel's ass, making the male whimper when he slapped and squeezed it. "You seemed tense, which will not help you in acquiring that position you're applying for today."

"You promised you wouldn't harass me for a week," Ciel growled and pinched his bottom lip between his teeth to suppress a moan when Sebastian slapped his cheek again.

"I did," Sebastian agreed and parted his legs a little, giving his hand better access when he reached underneath the squirming body and easily untied the pants. "But you were right, I never was a boy scout. Besides, I never mentioned which week though – you really should start listening more carefully if you want to make it to the top."

"Just let me go," Ciel protested, helplessly flailing his legs. "I'm going to be late."

"Don't worry," Sebastian whispered and yanked the khaki pants down. "This shouldn't take that long. You're already very hard."

"Shut up."

"You'll thank me for this later," Sebastian spoke and Ciel felt his warm breath rush over the bare skin of his ass. "Just relax and enjoy. If you run terribly late, you can borrow one of my cars."

"I don't need one of your fucking stooges or cars. Just let me go so that I can waha-haa… hah… argh, fuck..._fuck_."

Ciel bit down on his lip when he felt Sebastian's teeth sink into his exposed flesh. He pressed his forehead against the cool seating of the couch and grunted at the warmth that followed when Sebastian lapped at the mark.

"That's a good boy," Sebastian murmured, slapping the male's ass again with a flat palm. He sucked air through his teeth at the sound of his hand colliding with Ciel's ass and hungrily bit it again.

Ciel held his breath, deciding he would refuse to give in. Perhaps, Sebastian might just grow bored with his reluctant attitude, giving him an option to flee.

"Come on," Sebastian whispered and dragged his tongue over the bite mark. "The tension won't leave your body if you keep it bottled up. I'm doing you a favor here."

"Some favor," Ciel snapped through clenched teeth. "You can help me by leaving me the fuck alone… oh… nah-hah-haa… shit."

Sebastian made sloppy and wet noises as he licked Ciel's hole, moaning and kneading the younger male's ass. Ciel lost ability to protest and moaned obediently, rocking his hips into the laps.

"Perfect," Sebastian purred, spreading the cheeks and pressing the tip of his tongue against the puckered hole. "Such a fucking delicious ass you have," he hissed and spat some saliva on it. Licking his lips greedily, he watched his forefinger slip in and out of the hole and smirked satisfied at the complying grunts of Ciel. "Such a tangy taste," he breathed and stabbed the clenching muscle with his tongue.

"Oh fuck… yes," Ciel cried and propped up on his elbows. "Fuck… shit… nah-hah… Sebastian… mmm…" He turned to look over his shoulder and licked his swollen lips. "Fucking lick me… yes, oh shit… nah-haa-hah."

Sebastian grinned, making more slushy sounds while he ate the male's ass. He easily inserted a second finger and rotated them around. The tips teasingly brushed Ciel's prostate and made him beg for it.

"Oh fuck… motherfucking… nah-hah… yes, mmm, just like that. Fuck – nah-hah, Sebastian, fuck me harder with your tongue… shit."

His entire body moved along, increasing the erotic friction and leaving Ciel nearly speechless with pleasure. He scraped his nails over the leather, sank his teeth in it and still couldn't muffle the incoherent curses and pleas that spilled from his lips.

"Make more sounds… mhmm, like that. Damnit, Sebastian, eat me… fucking eat me."

Sebastian felt his own erection jerk wildly at the divine surrender and he sucked on the muscle and released the flesh with a harsh pop. He repeated it, again and again, making Ciel grovel and moan like a wild animal. He slapped the ass, turning them both on from the sharp noise the colliding flesh made. He kept smacking him and he licked him with profound skill, making the wet noises Ciel demanded from him.

"Oh shit… fuck… you fucking bastard… nah-hah… more… damnit, Sebastian… I'm going to- I'm going to come… _fuck!_"

Ciel threw his head in his neck and swore, growled and moaned primal. He screamed Sebastian's name and demanded him to continue licking him until he had shot his entire load onto the hardwood floors. After, he felt all the tension leave his body and his limbs went numb. Sebastian lapped and suckled a little more at his hole, purring completely satisfied.

"You should get going," he said and chortled at the disgruntling groan that emitted from Ciel's lips when he stopped his administrations and pulled his fingers out of the warm hole. The sloppy pop turned both males on again, and Ciel was more than ready to give into that feeling.

"Come on," Sebastian slapped him on the ass, startling the younger male and dragging him back to reality. Ciel snapped his head up and checked his watch.

"Shit!" With effort, he clawed at the leather seating and with his shoes scraping over the floor, he worked himself up. He glared daggers at Sebastian while straightening his pants. "You're a fucking bastard," he snarled and started tugging his shirt in.

"You don't mean that," Sebastian declared flatly and hooked finger behind the band of Ciel's pants. Pulling him between his legs, he pushed the blouse up and sucked on the skin near his belly button.

"Fuck off," Ciel snarled and pushed Sebastian's hand away. Dropping his chin to his chest, he saw the red mark Sebastian's lips had left behind. "Was that fucking necessary?"

"Yes," Sebastian said while sitting back and retrieving a smoke from his behind his ear. "That way people will know you belong to someone."

"I don't fucking belong to anyone, you stuck-up prick."

"You can stand here and continue yelling at me but time is of the essence here," Sebastian pointed out coolly. "Otherwise you might as well drop your pants again and help me with this baby," he gestured to the enormous bulge in his boxers.

"Forget it, you sick pervert," Ciel snapped and straightened his suit jacket and trench coat.

"So ungrateful," Sebastian murmured and bluntly pushed his hand in his underwear, squeezing his erection to satisfy his need.

"Go to hell," Ciel informed him while walking to the exit. "I'm going to keep you to that promise," he said while picking up his satchel and opening the door.

"Sure," Sebastian mused and rolled his head to the navy haired male. "You'll be back before the week is through. Mark my words."

"Don't count on it," Ciel snubbed and slammed the door.

* * *

Outside, the weather had taken a turn for the worst and a heavy wind blew the raindrops in his eyes. For a minute, he thought about taking a cab but the long line of people who had the same idea made him decide against it. He put his collar up, buried his nose in his shawl and ran down the pavement.

He arrived at the publishing company a mere ten minutes before his interview. Soaked to the bone, his bangs were matted to his face and nothing of his professionalism was left. He announced his arrival at the front desk and the blonde receptionist asked him to take a seat with an apologetic smile.

"Would you like me to get you a towel?" She offered helpfully.

"Please, thank you," Ciel said and set his satchel down. He could only hope his papers weren't soaked either while he had used the bag to shield his eyes from the enormous drops. He accepted the towel with a politely thank you and tried to make the best of it.

After three minutes, the enormous glass doors on his left opened and a tall brunette asked the applicants to follow her. To his surprise, Ciel was one out of the two who had applied for an internship. He smiled at the blonde man that he assumed to be his competition.

"Is it that bad out?" The brunette asked sympathetically when Ciel passed her.

He chuckled and nodded. "I think it's even worse," he joked pleasantly and made the woman giggle in her hand.

"It's this way, please," she gestured down the corridor and lead the way. Ciel quickly checked his appearance in the glass door and dragged a hand through his hair. It had to do, he thought carelessly and cursed Sebastian for being right. He felt so relaxed he couldn't even worry himself over the way he was going to present himself.

"Here we go," the brunette gestured to another small waiting area. "Mister Stoker will call each of you in separately. Would you like anything to drink; coffee, tea or some water?"

"Coffee, please," they said in union and smiled politely at each after.

"Two coffee, right away," the woman said in a singsong voice. "Be back in a jiffy."

In her absence, neither of the two rivals spoke. Ciel quickly checked if his papers had remained dry and sighed relieved when they had. The blonde fidgeted with his fingers and kept shifting in his seat. Again, Ciel hated to admit it but Sebastian had indeed freed him from every bit of tension he had felt in his body.

The moment the brunette handed Ciel his coffee, the door of the office opened and a broad smiling male stepped into the corridor. He was young, couldn't be much older than Sebastian, Ciel thought. He was handsome, with wavy dark brown locks and charismatic smile. Ciel condemned himself for looking at him that way and blamed Sebastian.

"Mister Phantomhive," the man spoke and turned himself to the navy haired male. "If you would follow me please. Oh, you can take the coffee with you."

Ciel stood and sauntered to the office, leaving the jumpy blonde behind.

"Nasty weather, huh? Please, have a seat," Mister Stoker gestured to one of the comfortable armchairs. The office was large, with high bookcases filled with works this company had published no doubt. Ciel walked onto the brown rug and could only hope he didn't make too much of a mess of the expensive looking furniture as he sat down in one of the leather chairs.

Ryan took the seat opposite him, leaving the enormous cedar wood desk between them. It was messy, with piles of paper, pens and staples scattered everywhere. It was everything Ciel had imagined a publisher's office would look like, safe for the enormous fish tank with tropical fish in the corner.

"Had a hard time halting a cab?" Ryan began, trying to ease the tension that normally came in with every new applicant but was non-existing with Ciel.

"There was an enormous line, so I walked," Ciel answered. "I didn't want to be late."

"Now that," Ryan waved a finger at him. "That is what I call commitment, excellent, it's something we look for in our employees. So," he picked up Ciel's resume. "I understand you're here to apply for a position as an editor."

"Well actually, I'm here for the writer internship."

"Oh," Ryan's eyes dropped to the paper before looking back up in Ciel's. "It says here you're studying literature, specializing on editorial aspects."

"I am, but my last internship was as an editor of a newspaper. I was hoping to do a little more fieldwork here."

"For now, I only have a spot for you in our editorial division. If that is a problem, you might want to apply again next year."

Ciel shook his head. "No matter. I'll gladly take any position you have to offer. Your company has always been number one on my list."

"Splendid," Ryan threw the papers down and stood. "Consider yourself hired," he spoke and rounded his desk. "How about a tour of the company?"

"That sounds excellent," Ciel stood and shook the hand Ryan reached out to him.

Slapping him on the back, Ryan gestured to the door. "You just wait outside while I tell the other applicant the position is already filled."

"Shouldn't you interview him first?" Ciel could slap himself for asking that question.

"Nah," Ryan waved it away. "He's my nephew, and I know for a fact that he's only here because my sister made him. He'd rather do his internship at Crimson Publications."

Ciel frowned, he had heard of Crimson Publications and their infamous internships. Anybody who completed their studies there, was guaranteed of a great job right after college. He had thought about applying, but the required skills were extreme and you have to excel at everything if you even want to stand a chance with the director, or so he heard.

They walked out, and the blonde sighed relieved at the smile of his uncle. He didn't even bother to come into the office, wished Ciel good luck and left with a skip in his step. Ciel shook his head at it, turned on his heels and followed Ryan onto the working floor. He never would admit it, but he had never felt more relaxed going into an interview, even if there had only been one other reluctant applicant he had to compete with.

He reminded himself not to think of it again and not to thank Sebastian for his outstanding services.

* * *

Same goes as for the past chapters. Do whatever you want... Spelling check will follow very shortly and I promise to update MM this week, as for TCM, you guys really have to motivate me.


	7. Chapter 7

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Yes, I kind of said I would update TCM and MM...

Ok, I can start making up excuses but in reality, I haven't had much inspiration this past week. Have been busying myself with my Claude Faustus cosplay, writing to publishing agency's and research. So... it is very likely I'll update them this week, but there is no guarantee.

Second, got a review that wasn't supposed to be a flame. (Always a bad way to start a review ha ha) I might have to agree with it, because yes, I should be thankful with the reviews I'm getting, but I'm still convinced that inspiration is linked with response, especially with the fucked up months I've had after my boyfriend of five years broke it off with me out of the blue because he had been seeing another for a good 5 months already. Look, I'm not threatening to not update anymore because as you can see, that is not the way I play, I just needed a little more conformation... but I'll promise to stop bitching about it. I _truly _am _very grateful_ for all the loving response I do get.

I can confirm that my inspiration for MM and TCM is rising, so the probability of new chapters is approximately 60% more likely than other weeks.

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

The work floor was an organized mess. Papers were piled up on high and unsteady piles and Ciel immediately jumped into action when one of said heaps threatened to tipple over when an employee rushed by. The tower of documents remained in place, unlike Ciel's wobbly footing. With a loud roar, he tumbled over and announced his arrival in front of the entire floor in a most embarrassing way. Ryan chuckled and helped him back to his feet.

"You alright?" He smiles heartily and brushes some papers shreds off his suit.

"Yes, sorry," Ciel mumbled and felt his cheeks color at the piercing glances of his future co-workers. He wouldn't have minded if the earth would've swallowed him up then and there. Ha! At least one thing that was Sebastian's _relaxing _proof.

"Well," Ryan put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Now that I have your attention, I'd like you to meet our new intern editor Ciel Phantomhive. Dagger – where's Dagger? Oh there you are. Dagger, I trust you'll look after him. Show him around the business and introduce him to the right people, ok?" And with another encouraging pinch of the shoulder, Ryan left Ciel with the staring crowd.

The designated Dagger, a young man who couldn't be much older than he was, stepped forward and offered him a cheerful smile. His hair was bleached blonde with a section of black bangs. His brown eyes were warm and gleeful. "Peter is the name, but everyone calls me Dagger," he said while raising his hand. Ciel shook it, glad his new mentor wasn't instantly mocking his indelible introduction.

"Ciel Phantomhive," he smiled generously while shaking the hand. "I guess everybody just calls me Ciel."

"Just Ciel it is then," Dagger confirmed with another polite nod and a wink. "Would you like some coffee, tea, or a lesson on how to make less of a bad first impression?"

The navy haired male laughed, but not heartily. "I somehow knew it would be too good to be true," he semi joked on his new colleague not letting his faux pas slide.

"Relax," Daggers waved it away and looped his arm around Ciel's neck after. "We're all friends here and each and every one of us has had such an unfortunate accident in their career here at Stoker's. The brunette over there, the perky little thing, she walked in with an enormous red you-know-what stain in her jeans once."

"Not everybody's as fortune to just fall on their face and shrug it off with such a dashing smile, hi," the girl reached out her hand. "The name is Dolly, but call me Doll, _please_," she urged with a little persistence.

"Sure. Nice to meet you, Doll," Ciel shook her hand and returned her smile. She looked nice enough, with soft brown locks and big blue eyes, though he knew better than to judge people by appearances. If looks mattered, Sebastian probably would've been a real nice and pleasant man to be around. Ciel shook his head and gnashed his teeth for even thinking about that predator.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh?" He looked up and blinked at Dagger. The blonde was scrutinizing him intently. Raising his hands, he laughed awkwardly and shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Really?" Dagger arched an eyebrow. "You looked extremely tortured just now."

"It's nothing," Ciel said and felt his cheeks color with embarrassment. He could kick Sebastian's ass for influencing his mind like this. But kicking his ass would mean he'd have to go over to his house and that would inevitably result in more sex.

Dagger smirked and raised a knowing finger. "Thinking about some girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Y-Yeah," Ciel agreed to be done with it and tried to add a naturally lopsided smirk. "That and a dry set of clothing."

"Both will have to wait, come on," Dagger grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. "I'll introduce you to the others you'll be working with. After that, you can help me with the project I'm working on. We'll dive straight into the aspects of editing a novel, ok?"

"Mm," Ciel hummed with a smile. He was grateful Dagger let the girlfriend thing for what it was and that his new mentor was this enthusiastic and serious about educating his new trainee.

After meeting with several other members on the staff, whose names and faces would probably take some time to remember, Dagger lead Ciel to his cubicle. He shared a desk with Alan Humphries, a brunette with electric green eyes and most stoic composure. The rimless glasses did nothing to aid to his looks and Ciel felt a shudder run down his back when they somehow reminded him of Claude Faustus.

"So," Dagger dropped down on his chair and tossed his bangs. "Alan here is my author, and he is working on a biography of one of the most notorious entrepreneurs of the Chinese market. A certain Mister Lau, you might've heard of him. He imports tea and all kinds of spices, but is secretly suspected of having close relations with the underworld, right Alan?"

Ciel glanced at the male. He could not be far into his twenties and he was already writing a biography. Ciel didn't know if he should admire him or be jealous.

"Not close relations to the underworld, Peter," Alan said in a bored tone of voice while adjusting his glasses. "It is my strong conviction that he is the leader of the Chinese mafia organization that controls the drugs traffic throughout Asia. He is in a dope war with Claude Faustus."

Ciel went rigid. His jaw dropped and he slowly turned his head to Alan. The writer arched a puzzled eyebrow at him and asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing," Ciel lied. "I just," he finally sat down on the chair Dagger had pulled out for him. "I never knew Claude Faustus was into drugs," he whispered thoughtfully and wondered what was the nature of Alois's debt. He had to remind himself to ask him that once he got home.

Alan and Dagger both perched up at this. "What do you mean, you know Claude Faustus?" The former asked, his boredom instantly replaced with interest.

"Well, I wouldn't say personally, but I have had the misfortune of meeting him," Ciel explained breathlessly, his mind doing overtime in pondering if Alois was into drugs. He yelped involuntarily when Alan nearly shoved his face into Ciel's, his eyes now even more aglow and electrifying.

"You must introduce me to him. I have been trying to schedule a meeting with him for months now and it's near to impossible. The guy doesn't seem to have any free time."

"Oh trust me, he has time to spare," Ciel snapped bitterly. "But even so, I won't be arranging a meeting for you. He's no good and I certainly don't want to have any dealings with him anymore. Perhaps you should ask his brother to arrange a meeting for you."

"His brother?" Now both Alan and Dagger blinked at him. "You know Sebastian Michaelis as well?!" They roared, focusing the attention of the rest of the staff on their tiny cubicle. Ciel slapped a hand over his eyes and wished he had never bothered to mention Sebastian-fucking-Michaelis at all as both men started to demand an explanation.

* * *

Anne threw a suspicious look at her boss when he strolled into the office, whistling. He seemed in a good mood, one that was too good to be true.

"Here you go, my dear," in passing, he casually dropped two boxes of sweets on her desk before entering his office and leaving the door open for her to follow. The red head had mashed her brows together at the expensive looking golden box from La Maison du Chocolat and snapped her head up when he called for her to make him some tea. Anne rolled her eyes, went to tiny design kitchenette and boiled water for his afternoon tea. She measured the Hawaiian Oolong tea leaves, placed them in a tea bag and poured the boiled water into a small teapot. Loading everything on a tray, she walked to her boss's office.

"You're in an awfully good mood today," she said, her voice more snarky than she had intended on while placing the tray on his desk.

Sebastian lowered the contracts he had been reading and gazed at her with an apologetic look. "I am sorry. I was not aware I was offending you with my good mood."

"No, of course not," Anne put the bag with leaves into the water and let it brew.

"I brought you chocolates," Sebastian pondered on. "Those champagne truffles you like. And those ridiculous colored French things. The kind that look like little tarts?"

"Macarons," Anne corrected him. "And it's not the chocolates, it's-"

"Where are they?" Sebastian interrupted her again and put the documents down while standing up. "Why don't you go and bring us those treats while I pour you a nice cup of tea," he said and rounded his desk. "They're still fresh now," he encouraged and turned his secretary on her heels and pushed her in the small of her back towards the door.

Anne muttered under her breath, went to fetch the sweets and sat in the chair Sebastian pulled back for her. Suspiciously gazing at him through her lashes, her eyes followed her boss while he sat down in his own chair and opened the two boxes. "Eat, please," he said and gestured at the expensive treats.

She took a macaron and closed her eyes with a moan when the velvety smooth raspberry ganache caressed her tongue. "What's the catch?" She asked before he could undermine her interrogation again and snatched a coffee and milk chocolate flavored macaron from the box, and another.

Sebastian laced his fingers together and watched with delight while his secretary ate her fifth sweet in three minutes. He sipped his tea, took a truffle from the box and put it back again. He didn't care for sweets, except for the kind that came in expensive khaki suits rather than boxes. "What do you mean by 'what's the catch'?"

Anne swallowed her bite with a sip of tea. "You know damn well what I mean," she growled and took two truffles from the box. "What do you want me to do that is not in my job requirement."

He chuckled amused. "What makes you think I want you to do anything."

"The sweets," she pointed out and stuffed another chocolate in her mouth. "So good," she moaned delighted and attacked the macarons again.

"Can't a boss buy his secretary a nice gift?"

"A boss? Yes. You? No. You don't randomly give people gifts. There's always something you want in return."

Sebastian feigned hurt but decided the game had gone on long enough. He retrieved a set of documents from his top drawer and shoved the transparent folder her way. "I need you to get these rules checked out and formed into a binding contract by the legal department."

Anne licked her fingers, ignored the disapproving grunt from Sebastian when she took the spotless papers from the binder and skimmed through them. Coming to the third paragraph, her eyes flew open and she snapped her head up.

"I cannot get this through legal," she protested and threw the papers down.

"Really?" Sebastian grinned amused while placing his elbows on the desk and lacing his fingers under his chin. "And why is that?" His voice smooth while he leaned in a little further and let his eyes wonder to the highlighted section.

"Because it is _illegal_," Anne declared flatly while sitting back and crossing both arms and legs with a thoughtful frown. "There is a lot I would do for you, Sebastian, but if even _I _cannot justify this for myself, how do you suppose legal will approve of it."

"The ground rules and guidelines have already been made clear and have been confirmed by the second party in an oral agreement, as stated in section 2.4, see," he tapped on the papers. "Documenting it is nothing but a frivolous formality."

"A frivolous formality? According to this the poor bastard agreed to be sodomized as some form of payment for an impossibly large debt. Also," she picked the documents up again, turned a page and continued at reference that had been indicated at the end of the third section. "He cannot object against certain bodily punishments such as spanking, whipping, CBT, etc. Furthermore, he must subject to wax- and sexual roleplay, toys and bondage," Anne rolled her eyes up to her boss and pressed her thighs together. Even if she thought it was repulsive, the idea of Sebastian Michaelis practicing such acts with another human being was an arousing one nonetheless.

Sebastian seemed to mentally check all the points she mentioned. His features were relaxed and he smiled calmly, entertained even. "Any more objections?" He asked in a very casual manner.

Anne blushed a deep shade of red at the playful sparkles in his crimson eyes and hid herself behind the document. "Yes," she peeped, her voice some octaves higher than usual. She cleared her throat audibly and read through the rules of engagement. "When the alleged assets, contracts and fortune have been unfrozen, you will get a twenty percent share of the savings and future profits. What is this, some kind of a slave contract?!" She put the paper pile down and glared hard at her boss. "Nobody would sign that, even if they agreed with it."

"He will," Sebastian said calmly and sat back in his chair.

"Is there some kind of compensation for all the shit you'd be putting the poor kid through?"

"Plenty," the male retorted without going into further detail. He did not mind sharing his explicit sexual preferences with his secretary, but he would not put her at risk by discussing the matter of Ciel Phantomhive any further.

"Well, I cannot agree with this," Anne said and shoved the contaminated documents to the other end of the desk.

"I did not ask you to agree with them," Sebastian told her coolly, fanning his slender fingers out and placing them on the papers. "I asked you to get them up to legal and get them pre-read and documented," he said while shoving them back to the red head.

"It would be a slave-contract!" Anne exclaimed. "Slavery has been abolished hundreds of years ago."

"The first European law abolishing colonial slavery was enacted by the Spanish in 1542 to be exact," Sebastian declared in an authoritative tone. "But they were forced to weaken these laws three years later. The last republic to abolish slavery was Mauritania, an Arab Maghreb country in West-Africa. It is now illegal in all nations."

Anne snorted. "Spare me the epitome of useless verifiable truths. Fact is that this is a debt bondage, and even if you don't sell him or force him to work, binding him with sexual practices is akin to slavery and getting this twisted and molded with legal terms to cover up the heavy load goes against everything I stand for."

Sebastian's crimson orbs darkened and his dangerously calm composure frightened Anne more than if he had yelled at her. He narrowed his eyes to slits and with his jaw set, his mouth seemed to barely move as he spoke again. "Perhaps I should explain the rules of engagement between the dominate and the subordinate party to you as well. It seems that you can use a lesson or two on that area, Miss Durless, " he hissed venomously.

The secretary swallowed, shook her head and organized the papers. "There is no need for that, Mister Michaelis, but I sincerely object to this. Can't you go to legal yourself?"

"Then you should praise yourself lucky you are _not_ the contracted," Sebastian pointed out. "You and me both. And don't you think I wouldn't go to legal myself had it not been for the tiny issue that they don't verify contracts that are in _my _own interest."

Anne bit her lip and tried her last resort. "Can't your own lawyer do it for you?"

"He could," Sebastian admitted. "Had it not been that I am currently in between lawyers."

"You fired Clayton?" Anne exclaimed with wide-set eyes. "Why?"

"Let's just stick with insurmountable indifferences and a conflict of interest," Sebastian spoke, keeping the real reason as cryptic as possible. Anne didn't have to know that his former lawyer had contracted his stepbrother without consulting him first, making Sebastian suspicious of Clayton's motivations.

Anne sniffed, stood and pressed the papers close to her chest, afraid somebody would pick up on the content of the dark documents. "So you want a contract that sugar-coats the contents with legal terms but covers all these perverse and immoral rules."

"If you please."

"You must have some leverage over this guy."

"I do," Sebastian said and smirked mysteriously. Anne rolled her eyes at it.

"And you honestly believe legal is going to comply?"

"Sure they will, just roll those round thighs a little and convince them," Sebastian smirked wide at the shock in the red eyes. "Do what you do best and make it happen."

"Do my thighs look round in this?" Forgetting about her objections entirely, her hand automatically reached for the leg of her high waist jeans.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, stood and took her elbow. Placing a hand in the small of her back, he directed an insecure babbling Anne to the exit of his office.

"And one more thing."

Anne turned on her heels, her lips pressed tightly together and her eyes narrowed to hide that the casual comment had unintentionally brought her close to tears.

Sebastian pulled a package of smokes from his vest and placed a stick between his lips. "The book interview that was scheduled for next week ," he murmured and clicked his Zippo open.

"Uhuh, what about it?"

"Cancel it," he stated shortly while huffing out some tobacco.

"But Mister-" Anne began but stopped her protest when her boss raised his hand, palm out to politely condemn her to silence.

"Just do it please. Tell him I'll reschedule an appointment a month from now."

"Impossible," Anne said while walking to her desk and opening the online agenda of her boss. "A month from now you're not in the office. You have a convention in the Katsuura Gyoen onsen up in Wakayama."

"I know. Which reminds me," Sebastian retrieved his wallet, pulled a card from it and threw it on her desk. "Upgrade my room to one with an open-air bath."

"But the entire reservation has been confirmed already," Anne declared annoyed. "I had to evoke all my power of persuasion to have them make an exception on the non-smoking policy of the suits."

"And I am sure you can switch on that natural charm when you arrange that for the other suit as well. Thanks Anne, that'll be all."

"But-" The door slammed shut before Anne could file a formal protest. "Slave driver," she hissed under her breath and stomped to the elevators, subtly checking her hips and legs in every reflecting object she passed on her way.

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure how many hours had passed since he had last taken a painkiller, but Ciel could barely keep back the painful grunts that welled up in the pocket of his throat. His shoulder throbbed, and all his energy and focus was drawn to that annoying feeling. He could feel his blood pumping through his arm more intensely but is wasn't like his blood anymore. It was more like razor sharp knives, cutting his flesh with every heartbeat.

He felt in his pants pocket, and the jar Diedrich had given to him last night slipped through his fingers, making an attractive rattling sound. And with the way Alan and Dagger had been nagging about him advocating his connections to get an interview with either Sebastian or Claude, taking one of the mind numbing pills seemed to get more appealing with every passing second.

"Are you still here?"

Dragged out of his contemplations, Ciel cocked his head and smiled a bit wearily at Ryan.

"He sure is," Dagger answered for him and proud slapped his new prodigy on the wounded shoulder. Ciel bit on the inside of his cheek to hold down the bloodcurdling scream that rose in his chest. "Do you know newbie here has connections with Claude Faustus and Sebastian Michaelis. He's going to arrange a meeting with them and perhaps they can help shine some light on the sinister and secret business dealings Mister Lau tries to cover up."

"I do not have connections with either of them," Ciel exclaimed and laughed awkwardly. "Really, I hardly know them, I'm positive I cannot influence them into giving an interview either."

"Sure you can," Alan hummed encouraging. "Unless you want to admit you're not that good an editor as you claim you are," he added in vicious tone.

Before Ciel could defend himself, Ryan jumped in and lectured his junior writer about collegiality. After that, he turned to his newest employee and told him to call it a day. Gratefully, Ciel gathered his belongings and let Ryan walk him to the entrance of the building.

"If you could drop of a paspic by the end of this week, we'll have your employee card ready when you start Monday. I'll meet you at the front desk around nine, alright?"

"Sure," Ciel shook his hand and thanked him again for the great opportunity.

"Let me call a car for you. I won't forgive myself if you have to call in sick because I send you out into that weather again," Ryan leaned over the wooden counter of the reception, took one of the phones and dialed a four.

"That really isn't necessary," Ciel smiled while trying to wave it away. "I'll just grab a cab."

"Unlikely," Ryan snubbed. "You'll probably have to stand in line for at least half an hour, you'll be soaked to the bone by then – yes, send a car around immediately," he hung up and smiled at Ciel. "Arranged, they'll pick you up. Just wait over there. I'll be looking forward to work with you, Ciel."

"As am I, Mister Stoker – Ryan," he corrected himself with a small smile after a stern look from his new boss. As soon as Ryan left through the glass doors, Ciel asked the receptionist for a drink of water, slugged to and sank down on one of the grey couches near the entrance. The bubbly brunette brought it over and after a moments' hesitation, Ciel took two painkillers. Before it's blissful numbness took effect, he hopped into a brand new silver Toyota Camry XV50 that drove him to his brother's work.

With effort, he hauled his fatigue body out of the backseat and chuckled a little when his numb legs nearly gave way. The chauffeur caught him in time and supported him to the door.

"Medication," Ciel explained with an intoxicated smirk. "I suffered a wound to the shoulder."

"It is not my place to ask questions, Sir," the driver spoke solemnly which offered Ciel a little comfort. "Are you going to be alright?"

Before the navy haired student could answer, the door of the restaurant bursted open and a fuming Alois came storming out.

"Finally! Where have you been? I texted you thirty minutes ago," he hissed while grabbing a hold of his brother's arm.

Ciel blinked at him, his expression gullible and a bit vague. "This is my younger brother," he explained to his chauffeur. The man gave him a short nod, handed the drugged male to the blonde and with a very well meant good luck with the wound and a tip against his cap, he walked back to the Toyota and drove off. Ciel waved after him with a desensitized smirk before turning his full attention back to the raving blonde. "What the fuck, Alois?"

"Haven't you read my text? I tried to call you as well," the blonde whispered, his eyes shifty and battling between looking at the window and his brother.

Even while being intoxicated, Ciel could see the distress in his brother's pale blue eyes. "I was at work so I had my phone turned off. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Oh." Alois swallowed and wringed his hands. "I didn't mean to bother you at work but…"

"Alois," Ciel flailed his arms aimlessly, trying his best to place his hands on his brother's shoulders. For the first time, the elated feeling of the medication was working against him. "Motherfucking," he cursed before giving up and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "What's the matter?"

"I'll show you," the blonde said while taking his brother's elbow and dragging him inside the candlelit foyer of the restaurant. He placed a finger against his lips and pushed the curtaining aside. "Over there," he whispered and nodded to a table in the far corner near the kitchen.

"Son of a bitch," Ciel cursed through clenched jaws and was about to take a step forward.

"Don't," Alois hissed and took a firm hold of his arm. "Not when you're like this."

"Then what do you suggest, huh? Fuck, what the hell is that bastard doing here?"

"Beats me," Alois shrugged nonchalant. "But perhaps you could call Sebastian or something?"

"Seriously?" Ciel snapped. "That is your solution? Ask his equally sadistic stepbrother to join him and complete the perverted and vicious circle. Fucking brilliant Alois. No, I'll handle this."

"Ciel – no," Alois pounced forward and reached out, but missed his brother's arm by a hair's breadth. He hissed his name again, but Ciel ignored it and focused his entire attention on the table in the back. When the golden eyes finally noticed him, a sly smirk curled Claude's lips and it send cold shivers up Ciel's spine.

"If it isn't Ciel Phantomhive," Claude purred. "What a pleasant surprise."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Ciel demanded while crossing his arms over his chest in a semi defensive manner.

"We're in a restaurant; I'm eating, obviously," Claude retorted dry. "I was told they have the best Rocky Mountain oysters here," he continued and placed his elbows on the table. "And I'm always in the mood to try a new set of balls," he teased provokingly while lacing his fingers under his chin and studying Ciel intently. "Aren't you?"

"Very funny," Ciel snarled and snapped his head up to the kitchen door. Before Tanaka could greet him, Ciel announced he was leaving and Alois was taking a sick day. Too shocked to protest, his former boss watched Ciel grab the hand of the stunned blonde and drag him out of the restaurant, moments before rush hour.

* * *

Outside, he hailed a cab, pushed Alois inside and closed the door behind him. He barked their home address to the driver, sat back and rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Ciel, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Does your debt have anything to do with drugs?"

Forgetting his confusion and anger, Alois's eyes widened a little as he stared at his brother's profile. "What?"

"Come on, Alois," Ciel rolled his head to the left and stared stern into the blue orbs. "It's not a difficult question. Does your debt have anything with to do with the drugs Claude smuggles into this country or not? It might explain how you went through your trust fund that easily."

"Are you serious?" Alois spat after a minute. "Do you actually think I'm doing drugs?!"

"I don't really know what to think anymore, Alois. Two weeks ago I was still an average student, we were doing fine and getting by on my trust fund. Present-day, I am paying off some mysterious debt with my body while we have an immense fortune that's locked away… fuck," he groaned and threw his head back. "Where did it all go wrong?"

Alois pressed his cheek against the couch and dragged his forefinger over the rough fabric of the seating. "Have you ever thought about going to the police and report Sebastian for rape?"

Ciel grunted and closed his eyes. "I thought about it, but then I reminded myself that we got ourselves into this trouble and we currently have no other means to pay off your debt. Furthermore, I agreed to the conditions of the repayment, and what will happen if I file a complaint? They'll laugh at me and ask me why the hell I didn't fight back. Besides," he turned and looked his younger brother in the eye. "The police is corrupt. The mafia owns them."

Alois mashed his brows together. "How do you figure?"

"Because the circumstances of mom and dad's death were suspicious, and they ruled it an accident without further investigation. Someone wanted dad out of the way and who knows what they'll do to us if we don't keep this low profile. There's too much at risk. Also-"

"You're starting to like it."

Ciel knitted his brows together and narrowed his eyes at his brother. "The fuck you talking about?"

"You're actually starting to enjoy the things Sebastian does to you," Alois said with a Chester cat grin slapped on his face. "You dirty, sly dog."

"Shut up," Ciel spat and gently shoved his brother's shoulder. "There's no fucking way I'll ever enjoy _that_."

Alois chuckled and shook his head. "It's not a crime to enjoy it. Sex is an important aspect of life and it's only natural that you get accustomed to it, perhaps even aroused by it, despite the sadistic disposition of it."

"Not by a long shot," Ciel snubbed and wrinkled his nose. "I'm not a homo."

Alois stretched his body and yawned. "Pleasure and arousal have literally nothing to do with the sex of your partner, and you of all people should know that after your turbulent and stormy affair with Derek during your high school career. You wouldn't shut up about him."

"I was young," Ciel excused himself and turned his gaze to the passing traffic outside the car window. "It was nothing more than a rebellious experiment."

The blonde rolled his eyes at his brother's pointless denial. "Whatever floats your boat. I wouldn't mind letting Sebastian Michaelis spank me a little. Too bad he isn't interested."

"Don't be too sure about that. If he willy-nilly risks a lawsuit for rape, I'm sure that adding pedophilia to that wouldn't be that big of a deal to him," Ciel reached into his jacket, retrieved his wallet and paid the driver. "Let's just forget about it for tonight. I'll order some pizza and we can take a look at your college applications."

"I'm not entirely sure that's how our evening will pan out," Alois said while glaring passed Ciel and out the window.

The navy haired male mashed his brows together. The blonde nodded to a point behind him and for some reason, while turning around to have a look, Ciel felt a pleasant shiver run up and down his spine. Outside their building stood Sebastian. With one foot and his shoulders leaning against the black slate stone wall and hands in the pockets of his woolen overcoat, his entire posture was casually attractive. He smiled and jerked his head at Ciel. The latter blushed, grumbled and opened the door of the taxi.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Sebastian huffed out some tobacco, took the cigarette from his lips and extinguished it underneath his expensive shoe. "Came to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. There's your answer, now leave."

"I need you to sign some papers regarding the terms of the repayment we agreed on."

"Sure, hand them to me and I'll have them send to your home as soon as I've had the time to read through them and make sure there aren't any hidden loopholes."

Sebastian smirked broad. "Very good, you're actually learning. But I need to have them signed as soon as possible, so perhaps I can come up and we can discuss them over some wine," he held up the paper bag that had been dangling from his wrist.

"Don't think so," Ciel quipped and crossed his arms with a tilted head. "You can hand them to me now or forget about it."

"Hello Sebastian," Alois interrupted gleefully. "Good to see you again. Care to join us for some pizza?"

"I'd love to," Sebastian grinned, taking the blonde up on his offer before Ciel could protest.

"Perfect," Alois purred and babbling about his day, he took a hold of Sebastian's arm and dragged him into the building. Ciel rolled his eyes to the dark clouds overhead and cursed long and loud before following them inside.

* * *

To ease some worries; **NO!** **That contract was not inspired by 50 shades of grey**.

Seriously, even before I started to read that book for research purposes only (although I admire the writer for what she has accomplished, the book really isn't my thing, even if I shake the thought that it was a Twilight fan fiction to begin with, bbrrr) I had myself wondering why the hell Ciel would let Sebastian abuse him like that (intimidation and perhaps a slightly masochistic character?) and what Sebastian would do to prevent a rape lawsuit.

So, it was purely a coincidence, and I tried not to make it a contract that is as clean and safe as that from Christian Grey. There'll be loopholes and mazes in it, naturally, otherwise it would not fit with Sebastian's characteristics. (Ugh, the ending of the trilogy was perhaps the biggest anti-climax of this year - no, I have not read all the books, still working on part one, just wanted to find out if Christian's character would remain consistent. _It doesn't.._)


	8. Chapter 8

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Fairly nothing to add up here. There is a tiny playful, maybe even sardonic wink to fifty shades of grey in this chapter, try to find it for yourself. Like to thank those who took time out of their busy day to review and note that the spelling check will follow shortly, after some wine, Boccherini and very much needed sleep.

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

It was indubitably uncomfortable standing in the elevator with his younger brother and the culprit of his problems. Ciel's eyes anxiously shot left and right. Alois was talking about his day like he did not have a care in the world and Sebastian was listening like he was almost interested in the insignificant teenage prattle. Neither seemed to catch onto the very tangible tension that weighed heavy on Ciel's chest. Even if they only lived eight floors up, the ride had never seemed as endless as today.

Even though he had been shivering in his damp clothes for most of the day, the heat in the elevator was suffocating and wrapped itself around him like a clammy blanket. Ciel started to strip, first his overcoat and shawl and then his suit jacket. He loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves, all under the observant crimson eyes of Sebastian. Ciel could see the older male watch him like a hawk through the reflection of the copper doors.

He saw the corners of Sebastian's mouth twitch and he shifted uneasy in place. It seemed his stripping was having an immense effect on the raven haired male but with Alois in the same small cubicle, he was prohibited from acting on his lustful desires. The crimson eyes were tortured and stared at him with longing and this made Ciel smirk with gratification. Staring provokingly into the darkening orbs through the reflection of the doors, Ciel undid the first two buttons of his shirt. Sebastian convulsed, and he could see his chiseled jaw clench and unclench as he gnashed his teeth. The fact that Sebastian seemed to suffer a whole lot more under the circumstances was strangely satisfying to him. Alois seemed oblivious to the thickening atmosphere and talked and talked about this prank he and his friends Gregory and Edgar were planning for their graduation ceremony.

Their arrival on the eight floor was announced by a soft ping and it dragged both Ciel and Sebastian out of the trance they had been in. The air cleared as soon as the doors opened and a gust of cold wind from the hallway swept the sexual tension away. Both males exhaled a little too relieved and the blonde teenager finally seemed to catch onto something, what it was or had been, he did not know.

"We're up here," he cut through the silence with his chipper voice and grabbed Sebastian's forearm. "We have a big estate up in Kamakura, near the beach, but dad bought Ciel this apartment when he went to study at the university," Alois explained while dragging the older male down the hall to apartment 88a. "After they died, I transferred from the local junior high school to here. I skipped a few grades, just like Ciel," he giggled and rummaged through his bag. "Oh where did I leave that key again," he frowned.

"Both prodigy children," Sebastian mused, his eyes drooping to the navy haired twenty-something male next to him. "Seems like we have more in common than you would think."

"Yes," Ciel murmured while he stepped forward, reached into and retrieved a set of keys from his pants pocket. "A prodigy who always seems to have lost his keys. I always wondered how much my father paid the school to let Jimmy Neutron here skip second and third grade of junior high," he teased and chuckled when his younger brother shoved him into the apartment with faked anger.

"Welcome to our humble home," Alois chirped while switching the light on and twirling back to the two older males. "Ciel can give you the grand tour while I order us some pizza. Do you care for seafood, Sebastian? Here, I'll take that," Alois stepped forward and took the paper delicacy bag Sebastian hab brought along.

"Not in general, but I don't oppose to it," Sebastian informed him with a stunning smile and started to take his red cashmere shawl and overcoat off.

"They have this great pizza with crayfish, Plumb tomatoes and chili. You should really try that," Alois twittered while taking one of the bottle of wine from the bag. "Pinot Grigio, that'll go perfect with the fish."

"You know your wine," Sebastian semi questioned cordially.

Ciel snorted and rolled his eyes. He had about enough of the polite formalities that were exchanged between his brother and Sebastian. "No he doesn't," he snubbed and stomped into the living room.

"Ciel?"

The exclamation made the navy haired male stop in his trail and turn to his younger brother with an annoyed sigh.

"What?"

"Show Sebastian around," Alois insisted through gnashed teeth. His blue eyes were piercing, almost demanding him to show some kind of hospitality. The persistent need to practice etiquette was one of the lesser traits Alois had inherited from their mother.

With another tortured sigh, Ciel raised a finger and snapped it left and right. "Kitchen, couch, doors to balcony and study. Upstairs we've got three bedrooms and a bathroom. There's the front door, right behind you, now fuck off."

Alois twitched while Ciel jogged up the stairs to the loft and disappeared in his bedroom. Turning on his heels, the blonde laughed awkwardly and gestured to a stool at the breakfast bar. "Do forgive my brother, he was raised by wolves. Please have a seat. Would you like something to drink?"

"Please," Sebastian said in his charming voice while sinking down on one of the stools. With the crimson eyes following his moves, Alois finally began to understand what ticked Ciel off and made his older brother nervous around this gorgeous specimen. He placed three wine glasses on the counter, held the chilled wine Sebastian had brought along up with a smile and after an approving nod from the older male, he rummaged through a drawer in search of a corkscrew.

* * *

Ciel stripped, threw his wet clothes on a pile in the corner of his bathroom and turned the faucets of sink wide open. It annoyed him immensely that Sebastian was on his own private territory and he just really wanted him to leave. He could distance himself of the revolting things the other male had done to him because he always had a Sebastian-free house to return to. Now that he had seen how perfectly well his handsome features had blended in with the decoration of his own home, it would be nearly impossible not the think of him while sitting at the kitchen counter.

He threw some lukewarm water in his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror. His normally pale cheeks were flustered with a blush he couldn't identify. Was it shame, anger or perhaps even arousal? Of course not, idiot, he told himself and dragged a hand through his damp navy locks. It was anything but arousal, he concluded and held a clean washcloth under the warm water. He washed himself, didn't bother with aftershave but did brush his teeth. He pulled a pair of grey sweats and loosely fitting blue vest from his closet and put the clothes on. With the doorknob in his hand, he inhaled and held his breath for a moment. Letting it out with a sigh, he left his room barefooted.

From the safety of the loft, he threw a suspicious look at the living room downstairs. Sebastian was sitting at the counter and was calmly sipping at his wine and flipping through a magazine of some sorts. Alois is nowhere to be found and that bothered the navy haired male immensely. Deciding not to skulk around his own house like a nervous wallflower, he sucked his lungs full of air and descended down the stairs.

When he approached, Sebastian tilted his head and flashed him one of his infamous lopsided smirks. Ciel ignored it and to gave his hands something else to do rather than fidget anxiously with his pants, he reached for the bottle and picked it up to read the label.

"Sant Helena Pinot Grigio 2010." He mashed his brows together. "Excellent year and wine," he murmured and gazed up at Sebastian from below. "Not the most expensive though," he said in an almost mocking manner.

Sebastian gently took the bottle from Ciel's hand and gestured to a glass. Ciel shrugged nonchalantly and watched in silence while Sebastian poured him a glass. "I choose my wine by flavor, not by price," he said while handing Ciel the glass. "Much like my lovers, most of the time," he added with a teasing wink.

Ciel gulped, put the glass to his lips and downed half of the wine in one drink. The wine was to little avail to his dry throat and he instinctively downed the remainder in another large gulp. It was dry and tasted of fruit though, and had a nice honey sweet aftertaste.

"More?" Sebastian offered and refilled the glass to the rim this time.

"Where's Alois?" Ciel asked, throwing a look left and right, pretending to search the room so he wouldn't have to look into the smoldering crimson eyes.

"I believe he went to retrieve your baby pictures," Sebastian said and chuckled a little at the wide-eyed shock on the younger male's face. "He's in the other room, looking for the menu from the Italian and ordering pizzas."

Ciel remained motionless for a moment until a smirk broke onto his face. Chortling, he waved a finger at the older male. "That was actually quite funny, Mister Michaelis. Didn't know you were born with the funny gene."

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Mister Phantomhive," Sebastian replied with a sly smirk and placed his elbows on the counter. "But I am sure you will find out eventually," he added while lacing his fingers under his chin.

Ciel swallowed audibly and sipped his wine. It was irksome how sickingly good Sebastian fitted in his modernly decorated kitchen. For undefined reasons, the tension seemed grow tangible again and unfortunately, Sebastian seemed to notice it as well.

"Ciel," he stated soft and reached out to touch the younger male's cheek. The almost loving action was roughly interrupted when Alois walked in from the study, ranting into the phone in broken Italian.

"Lentamente, prego. No, che cosa? La fragola? No! Ciel."

The navy haired male rolled his eyes in endearing manner and held out his hand. Alois handed him the phone and the menu of the restaurant.

"Buonasera, Giovanni? Si, come stai?" Ciel offered the two an excusing smile, stood and walked to the ceiling high mirrors, talking in fluent and flawless Italian. Sebastian watched him from his seat, an amused smile curling his lips.

"My mother taught him that."

Sebastian was dragged out of his trance and glanced sideways at the blonde. Alois propped his cheek up against his knuckles while he watched his brother.

"Neither of our parents were Japanese. My father was from England and my mother was Italian. They raised us trilingual but after they died, we just stuck with Japanese. Ciel has a real knack for languages though, a real linguist," Alois chuckled in a very loving manner and pulled the remaining empty glass his way. "He even picked up Mandarin in college. He tries talking in Italian to me every now and then but I'm too lazy to recall the right grammar and adjectives and such."

"Si, grazie. Arrivederci," Ciel hung up and walked back to the counter. He threw a disapproving sideway look at his younger brother who had poured himself a glass of wine. "Not even capable of ordering a pizza _and_ drinking," he lectured and playfully whacked the blonde over the head with the menu. "You're slowly turning into a rebel without a cause. We're going to have to do something about that."

"Meh," Alois shrugged his shoulders, nonchalance in the entire gesture. "Just this one glass," he bargained with a sugary smile.

Ciel narrowed his eyes at him, sighed and dropped his shoulders. "I should not be giving into this," he said and gasped for breath when Alois tightly wrapped his arms around his waist and rubbed his nose against his stomach, thanking him.

Sebastian had watched the interaction between the two closely. Slowly brushing his forefinger over his lips, he was lost in thoughts about his own childhood and the rotten relationship he had with his own older brother. He couldn't care for sentiment, nor would he want to reconcile and tighten the bonds with Claude, but it was almost a privilege to witness the exact opposite of the cold war relationship he had with his half-brother.

After the pizzas where delivered and Alois had risked his brother's thorn by pouring himself another glass of wine, the blonde did most of the talking. After his third glass, he started to poke around in Sebastian's private life. The older male patiently answered the blonde's questions, and even summoned some funny anecdotes from his past. He was charming and entertaining, everything he normally wasn't and it worked on Ciel's nerves. It made his attention slip enough for Alois to sneak more wine than he was supposed to have and he only started noticing this when the blonde started to talk more and more incoherently and giggle for no particular reason.

Ciel stood, he himself a little wobbly on his footing as well and pulled Alois to his feet. The blonde protested for a moment but was easily persuaded when Sebastian offered to escort him to bed.

"Perhaps I get to experience the ground-breaking sex you hate so much," he joked and winked at his older brother. When Ciel's face turned red with embarrassment, Alois reformed himself. "Relax, I bet handsome here only wants to spank you pale hiney."

Ciel laughed awkwardly and told his brother to shut his pie hole. Sebastian smiled amused, took the blonde by the arm and escorted him to the stairs. When climbing it on his own proved impossible, Sebastian easily tossed him over his shoulder and walked up. Alois's eyes drooped to the older male's ass and he wolf-whistled. The last thing Ciel had to endure from his brother's drunk mouth was Alois screaming Sebastian had a delicious ass and that he wanted to bite it.

"Fucking perfect," Ciel groaned and dragged his hand through his hair. In the time Sebastian was upstairs with his brother behind closed doors, Ciel put the left over pizza in the fridge and cleaned off the bar. By the time he was growing anxiously suspicious of the amount of time it took Sebastian to put Alois to bed, the door opened and the older male came out with a bundle of sheets.

"He threw up on his bed," Sebastian explained when he got downstairs. "Where do I leave these?"

"I'll take that," Ciel held out his arms and walked to the laundry room. When he came back, Sebastian held up a bottle of cognac. Ciel nodded wearily, walked to the couch and sank down with a long and bothered exhale.

Sebastian took two glasses from the cabinet Alois had retrieved the wineglasses from and sauntering to the living room, he poured an appropriate amount of cognac in each glass.

"Thanks. I am really sorry about my brother. I usually don't let him drink at all," Ciel apologized.

"Don't worry," Sebastian set the bottle down with a soft thud and gracefully sank down in one of the antique rust chesterfield chair. "Mind if I smoke?"

Ciel shook his head, leaned forward and took a remote from the table. Pointing it to the audio system on the dresser, the room was soon filled with soft saxophone tunes. Sebastian clicked his lighter open, lit his smoke and tossed the package and Zippo Ciel's way.

"Setting quite the mood, Mister Phantomhive," he teased.

Ciel took a Lucky Strike from the package, placed it between his lips and lit it. "Don't get any ideas. This is so I don't have to listen to you talking."

"Very well," Sebastian grinned and placed his feet matching ottoman in front of him.

* * *

Neither spoke for minutes at an end. The atmosphere was calm, soothed by the relaxing jazz that wrapped the room in a warm blanket and enhanced by the cognac that tasted of baked peach, figs and hints of honey amongst other things.

"That's a nice cognac you conjured from your magical bag," Ciel said after endless minutes of silence, piercing through the bubble that was getting to pleasant and homey to his liking. "What brand is it?"

Sebastian, who had placed his head on the back of the chair, cracked his eyes open and watched the younger male reach for the bottle. "Audry, probably the best brand you never heard off."

"I would've taken you for a Hennessy man," Ciel said while examining the label on the Burgundy shaped bottle.

"La Très Ancienne Grande Champagne Réserve Arisitide," Sebastian recited the name from memory and in a flawless French accent. "A most exquisite eau de vie. Hennessy is a bit too mainstream for my tastes."

Ciel twitched and put the bottle down while muttering. "Of course it is."

"Have you taken your pain medication?"

"Not since this afternoon."

"Well, in that case," Sebastian sat up straight and reached for the bottle. "Care for another one."

"Sure. But make no mistake, Mister Michaelis. I have a very high alcohol tolerance."

"Excellent," Sebastian grinned and doubled the amount of cognac in both glasses. "Would hate to clean up your vomit as well."

Ciel drew a face and wrinkled his nose after with a chuckle. Sebastian raised his glass and toasted to Ciel's good health, a subtle reference to his injured arm. After that, they once again enjoyed their drinks in silence.

"What is the real reason you decided to drop by unannounced?"

Ciel studied the raven haired male from under his lashes, this time ready to make a run for it when he would leap up and try to grab him. Sebastian made no attempts to get up and slowly brought his glass to his lips.

"I'm sure you didn't just come here with impressive wine and cognac brands to eat a pizza and make a good impression on my younger brother."

"The pizza was quite delicious," Sebastian said, for now avoiding to answer his question. "Your brother as a fine taste for someone so young."

"He does, but that doesn't really answer my question, now does it?"

"No," Sebastian admitted with a chuckle and shifted in his seat. He stood, another chuckle spilling from his lips when Ciel recoiled on the couch. "Calm down, I won't bite you, yet," he joked with a wink and walked to the magical paper bag. He retrieved a brown leather map and walked to the couch. Sinking down, he opened the map and placed it on the dark wooden table. "I told you I need you to sign some papers."

"Right," Ciel mumbled, automatically reaching for his glass of liquid courage. "I conveniently forgot about that."

"I figured," Sebastian grinned and glanced sideways. "However, I did not," saying this, his crimson eyes were illuminated with mysterious little lights that aroused and frightened Ciel at the same time. He wasn't sure if he was going to like what he was about to see.

"Do I need to sign this?"

"Yes," Sebastian stated shortly and retrieved a gorgeously decorated silver fountain pen from the inside pocket of his black suit jacket. "It'll be for your and my protection."

"Why am I not so sure about that?" Ciel snubbed cockily and sipped at his drink. "This really is a very fine cognac. Want another one?"

"In a minute," Sebastian said and reached inside his jacket again. Ciel bit on his lip when he placed a pair of rimless glasses on the tip of his nose. It bugged him immensely when Sebastian repositioned them with his forefinger and he found the tiny gesture irresistible. Perhaps he should've kept his mouth shut about the high alcohol tolerance.

"The contract contains everything we talked about. The agreed form of payment, the rules and the compensation. It also covers the violation that will lead to the annulment of the contract as written. Read it carefully and sign it once you've agreed with it."

Ciel sighed, sat back and folded a leg underneath his body. "What if I don't agree with it?" He whispered in his glass and studied the reaction of the male over the rim of it.

Sebastian slowly took his glasses off, folded them and placed them inside his jacket again. After, he picked up his drink, shoveled backwards, turned his entire body to the younger male and placed an elbow on the back of the couch. Ciel's eyes followed his forefinger as Sebastian stroke his own bottom lip.

"I'd have to persuade you," Sebastian spoke in a calm tone of voice, but his entire posture betrayed that he was anything but calm. In fact, Ciel could tell that he was bothered by the question and the idea of somebody not automatically dancing to his whims.

"Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"That I don't obey you like a dog and eagerly lap up everything you feed me."

Sebastian laughed inside his glass. "That is a very suiting comparison, and yes, it bothers me, immensely, but not as much as it fascinates me. You fascinate me, Ciel Phantomhive."

"Brilliant," he snorted. "Everything I ever dreamed off as a little boy. To draw the attention of a sadistic entrepreneur who has close connections to the underworld."

"Oh really," Sebastian smirked and leaned forward to pick up the bottle and fill up both of their glasses. "Do tell me about your childhood."

Ciel took another sip and asked for a smoke. Sebastian placed two between his lips, lit them and gave one to the younger male. "Why would you want to hear about my childhood? I thought Dominators didn't bond with their subjects. Don't tell me you're one of those Christian Greys."

"Pardon? A Christian what?"

"Never mind. It's not important and probably very irrelevant. Nobody is as vacillating and versatile as Christian Grey's character, at least, that's what Alois said when he practically hurled it out of the window. I told him not to buy that rubbish but does he ever listen – no, of course not."

Sebastian gazed down on him with an arched eyebrow. "Do you realize that was probably one of the stupid things I have heard since I stopped talking to my brother. Nothing in that incoherent rambling could be considered a rational thought. I think I've just got a little dumber listening to that."

Ciel chuckled. "Very amusing. Tell me about your childhood. What turned you into the twisted and sick bastard you are today?"

The older male shifted in his seat but did seem uncomfortable. He took another sip of his cognac and narrowed his eyes a little, like he was recalling memories. "My father is a narcissistic, abusive tyrant who was usually on a killing spree and fathered three children with two different wives. Claude's mother was a money horny, frigid bitch who ran away with the pool boy. My mother is a French can-can dancer who does a pretty decent imitation of Louis de Funes and has one leg."

Ciel's mouth hung open for a moment. "Fuck you, you're making that shit up," his voice laced with incredulity. "She cannot be a can-can dancer with one leg!" He exclaimed.

"Really? That's what made you suspicious?" Sebastian shook his head with a chortle. "No, what can I say, Ciel. I've had a fairly normal childhood for the son of a mobster. There is no real evident reason why I enjoy pain and submission. I wasn't abused and my mother is a kind and gentle woman, a people person. It's just my sexual preference."

"Not _just _your sexual preference. You're pretty much a sadist in everything you do," Ciel argued and yawned after. "That contract is a pretty rotten thing to do as well."

"It's a safety net, for the both of us. I thought it was a pretty decent thing of me to do."

"I'm sure it's filled with mazes and loopholes."

"You should learn to trust me."

"I'd rather not."

"Just kiss me then."

"Go kiss your can-can, one legged Louis de Funes mother."

"You're funny when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk!"

Sebastian leaned forward, refilled their glasses once more and lit two smokes again. He draped his arm over the back of the couch and leaned into the younger male who had pulled up his legs and had his toes curled around the edge of the seat. "Tell me about your childhood."

Ciel inhaled and twirled the glass between his hands. "I didn't turn into a sadistic lunatic, so we can assume I had a normal childhood."

"Can we really?" Sebastian teased and laughed and Ciel shoved him.

"Yes, we can. Both my parents were very loving, maybe even a bit overbearing. We weren't spoiled rotten and had to help around to house to earn pocket money. They taught us morals and values and things that are important in life," Ciel stopped and hesitated for a moment. "They got into a car accident about seven years ago. I was sixteen, and Alois barely nine. The circumstances of their death are at most suspicious, but the police never bother to investigate because of my father's status."

"You're thinking this wasn't an accident?" Sebastian asked carefully.

"I don't know," Ciel shifted in his seat. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. I usually don't speak of it at all. I think I drank too much," he murmured while closing his eyes and slowly placing his head on the back of the couch. The room seemed to spin and Sebastian's voice was sounding further away with every passing second and not before long, he had fallen asleep.

* * *

A bright light surrounded him. It was warm and blinding and he had to raise his hand and blink his eyes several times before his pupils had gotten accustomed to it. It was a brilliantly bright December morning, just what he needed now that his head felt like it had been stomped on by a herd of elephants.

He dropped his head and wrapped his arms around his pillow. He soon jerked up, his eyes wide open as he took in his surroundings. He was in his bedroom, but he couldn't recall how he had gotten here. He reached for his chest and sighed relieved when he concluded he was still fully dressed. At least something Sebastian hadn't taken advantage off. He frowned and wondered what had happened to Sebastian. Slowly turning his head, he couldn't quite deduce if the spot next to him had been slept on. However, he could smell some delicious scents floating in through the open door. He threw the blankets off, got up and slogged to the corridor.

Downstairs, Sebastian was skillfully mastering the cooking island. He flipped pancakes like a professional. Ciel mashed his brows at this but could barely argue with the sweet scent of the batter that actually seemed to settle his unruly stomach. He descended down the stairs and cautiously made his way to the set breakfast bar. Sebastian looked up and offered him a most handsome smile.

"Good morning, Mister Phantomhive. Sleep well, I trust. Up for some pancakes?"

Ciel gave him a short nod, sank down on one of the barstools with a grunt and cupped his throbbing forehead. He watched Sebastian move about his kitchen in nothing but the pair of washed jeans he had worn yesterday. Ciel had no notion where the remainder of the males clothes had gone, nor did he care.

"Here you go," Sebastian shoved a plate with a stack of pancakes his way. The golden syrup oozed off the pile and mixed with the knob of butter that was melting on top. It looked more than delicious but at the moment, he craved a drink more than anything.

"Tea?" Sebastian asked and poured boiling water into the pot. He conjured a exotic looking jar from the paper bag he had brought last night and a package of tea bags. Stuffing two spoons full of leaves in one of the cotton bags, he hung it in the pot and let it brew for a moment. After, he placed a mug in front of Ciel, and in addition to his foreign tea, he poured him a big glass of fresh orange juice as well.

"Are you inside my head or something?" Ciel grunted, his blue eyes watching Sebastian with suspicion while he rounded the breakfast bar and sat on one of the empty stools.

"Hardly. Would you like me to be," he said with a most splendid grin.

"No," Ciel maundered and sipped at his juice. His eyes wondered to the documents Sebastian had presented to him last night and he had the gut feeling this entire evening had been a set up. He put the glass down with a loud thud and snatched the papers from the counter. "This had been your idea all along," he waved them in Sebastian's face.

The older male arched an eyebrow, his entire posture calm, even a little condescending. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"This," Ciel almost shouted while nearly pressing the documents against Sebastian's nose. "You got me drunk so that I would sign that damned contract of yours."

Sebastian calmly pushed the papers down and smirked smug. "That does sound like me, but you reward me too much credit. May I?" He gently took the papers from Ciel's hands and flipped through them until he got to the last page. Like last night, the line where he was supposed to put his signature was blank. "I am not an idiot, Mister Phantomhive. Had you signed that contract last night, you could've argued it was void out of mental reasons. You were in no state to consciously agree to anything, which is the legal standard when signing a contract."

Ciel rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm sure that if you got _that _legalized, you would've found a way to work around that minor issue as well." And right after he had spoken those words, a thought worked its way to his conscious and he glanced sideways at the older male. "Is there legal room for some negotiations?"

Sebastian mashed his brows together. "Depends on what you wish to negotiate."

"If you have enough power to get this trash legalized, you must have some leverage in the legal world, or at least an army of the best attorneys in Tokyo."

"I'd like to think both," Sebastian said with a tilt of the head and an accomplished smirk. "Where are you going with this?"

"If I sign this, not only do I want you to help me to the top of the chain, I also want you to evoke your power and help me find out who killed my parents," Ciel said, his voice free of hesitation and his eyes staring determined into Sebastian's.

The older male grinned and rather than asking what made Ciel so sure his parents were killed, he gave him a short and solemn nod. "Agreed," he said in a low voice while shoving the papers over the counter and offering the male his custom made pen.

Ciel swallowed and his stomach turned anxiously. If he would sign this, his entire being, body and soul belonged to the older male, but if that meant he would get justice for his parents, it was worth it. He snatched the decorated silver fountain pen from Sebastian's hands and signed the deal with crimson ink. "And I'm keeping this," he said in a pestering voice while twisting the cap on and stuffing the pen in his pocket.

Sebastian offered him another designated smirk, finished his juice and stood. "Would you mind if I used your shower, I need to get to work."

"How polite," Ciel snorted. "Don't you usually just do whatever you want."

"I do," Sebastian said in a mysterious tone and stepped forward. "But since I am somewhat of a guest in your home, it is only the polite thing to ask." His voice now barely above a whisper as he curled his forefinger and thumb around Ciel's chin and tipped his head back. His crimson eyes burned with lust and made an extensive study of the younger male's parted lips. The air surrounding them was thickening again and Ciel felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"How very chivalrous of you," Ciel mocked after a moment and jerked his head out of the loose grasp. "But if that means you'll finally leave me the fuck alone, I'd have you use my bathroom rather sooner than later. It's the second door on the left."

The burning desire faded from the crimson eyes and was replaced with sardonic amusement. "Still insisting that you hate me? Alright, I'll play some more. You're resistance is quite entertaining and not to mention," Sebastian placed one hand on the counter and the other on the back of Ciel's stool and bend down. "Extremely hot. Nobody has ever contra_dic_ted and denied me with such resilience. It's quite exhilarating."

"Get used to it," Ciel grumbled, faking annoyance while all his blood started to stream downwards and started to concentrate in his groin. "Because I will fight you tooth and claw."

Sebastian growled low in the pocket of his throat. "I can only hope," he whispered and raised his hand so he could trace Ciel's bottom lip with his forefinger. He pulled it back with a chuckle when the younger male snapped his teeth at it. "Delicious," he stated and left to take a shower.

Ciel groaned and sprawled himself over the countertop. His erection jerked greedily and he condemned the tiny part of him that had wished Sebastian had fucked him against the breakfast bar. It wasn't natural, even if he had been with Derek all those years ago. It wasn't poetic and life altering like many great minds had promised it would be and he smirked at his own irrational thoughts. Sex wasn't supposed to be poetic, no matter how many poems, songs and stories had been dedicated to its glory. Sex was supposed to be primal and dirty. Aggressive and lust driven. Sebastian did not disappoint on any of those levels and that bothered him, immensely.

A tortured grunting snapped him out of his thoughts and cracked his eyes open and lifted his head. Alois slugged into the room, looking disheveled and pale. Ciel arched an eyebrow and took him in with skepticism.

"Don't you look dashing," he said in a stern voice while straightening his back and setting his jaw. He wasn't about to look hung over when he was lecturing his brother on drinking alcohol at his age.

"Do you fucking mind," Alois hissed and winched while sitting down. "My head fells like a road roller ran over it," he said while cupping his forehead. "Why did you let me drink that much?"

"Me?" Ciel exclaimed loud while prodding his own chest. "I told you that you shouldn't drink but you waved it away. I'm not your fucking babysitter."

"But you are my older brother," Alois said while sniffing the mug of tea Sebastian had left behind. He took a sip and sighed delighted at the refreshing jasmine flavor. "You're supposed to look after me."

"Well Alois," Ciel slammed his hand down, leaped up and loomed over the blonde. "I forbid you to drink alcohol from hence forth. Until you are twenty-one years old, you a restricted to non-alcoholic beverages. Understood?"

"You don't have to be so dramatic about it," Alois snorted and dragged his finger through the oozing syrup. "Is anybody eating these?"

"No, help yourself," Ciel said while taking a sip of tea. "I have to get ready for college."

"Can you call my head master and tell him I'm sick," Alois chirped and attacked the pancakes like an eager wolverine.

Ciel stopped in his trail and threw a disgusted look while his brother wolfed down two pancakes in less than a minute. "Nuhuh, not a chance in hell. You're going to school today. That'll teach you to stay away from alcohol. You get your ass ready because we're leaving in half an hour," he commanded while jogging up the stairs.

"Fucking sadistic dictator," Alois spat, throwing an accusing look up to the loft. At that exact moment, Sebastian excited the bathroom, still towel drying his raven locks. Ciel threw a look at him and grinned.

"I learned from the best," he said sarcastically before disappearing into his room.

* * *

Exactly half an hour, and many lectures later, Ciel shoved both Alois and Sebastian out the apartment and locked the front door. They managed to push themselves into the crowded elevator that annoyingly enough seemed to stop on every floor.

"I'm going to be so fucking late," Ciel grunted while he kept checking his watch. "And so are you," he snarled reproachful at his younger brother. "Do you know how impossible it is to get a cab at this hour."

Alois just rolled his eyes at him and turned his attention back to his phone.

"I have a car waiting. I can take you wherever you need to go," Sebastian offered helpfully. Before Ciel could refuse, Alois accepted with a cheerful smile. Had he not been in a hurry, Ciel would've declined, but sneaking into Professor Agni's class was something you did not care to repeat.

"I would like to take you up on that offer," Ciel muttered and added a quick thank you.

Outside their building stood a brand new silver Maybach, waiting by the curb. Ciel recognized the driver as the butler that had worked at his uncle's and he was left to wonder how far the limits of Sebastian's powers extended. Without any time to bother himself with it at the moment, he shoved into the back. Alois took it upon himself to take the front seat so Ciel was forced to share the back with Sebastian.

The car ride was a silent one, only interrupted by the sweet sounding tunes of some of Boccherini's most famous sonnets. Arriving at the high school, Alois thanked Sebastian exuberantly, stuck out his tongue at his older brother and jolted out of the car. Left alone in the back, the tension between the two was immediately tangible again. Ciel chewed his lip and felt like he had to say something. Deciding against it, he just turned his head and stared out the window.

Arriving at the university, they exchanged a quick look.

"Thank you for driving me."

"It was my pleasure and privilege. I got to enjoy your company a little longer."

"Sure it was," Ciel snorted and reached for the door.

"Wait," Sebastian opened his and walked around the car. Before Ciel full and well realized what he was doing, Sebastian had opened the door for him.

"Idiot," Ciel grumbled while getting out.

Sebastian gave him a lopsided smirk while leaning on the door of the car. "I richly enjoyed myself last night. We should do that more often," and after those words, he surprised Ciel by stealing a kiss. It wasn't hasty, nor aggressive. Sebastian took his leisure time to explore his mouth with his tongue and made Ciel's knees buckle involuntarily. "Have a nice day," he whispered and with a now accomplished grin and wink, he slipped into the backseat and closed the car.

"Fucking moron," Ciel cursed while the car disappeared around the corner. Just then, he realized that the entire student body had witnessed the embarrassing kiss. He could only pray not that many had been staring. He swallowed, turned to the building and lifted his chin. "Brilliant," he groaned when at least half of the square was staring at him. With his chin dipped to his chest and his cheeks burning with shame and anger, he moved to the wide double doors and disappeared into the shadows of the enormous building, hoping he would blend in enough with the mass for his fellow students to _not_ recognize him.

* * *

Once again, no smut. Hate me not, because we are building up to a plotline here, not some cheap porn script. Review, I do not dare say anything negative here anymore. So, just... review or don't.


	9. Chapter 9

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Another update. People, I am on fire this weekend! I'll even be updating MM tomorrow. But for now, go and check TCM, because yes, my dear Bizarre dolls, I have updated the bitch out of that!

For this chapter, much love to Undertaker for being such a fine creeper. Oh, the cosplay request that is placed in the A/N in TCM chapter 13 still stands, so, if you want to play my Alois, message me through any channel you find suit.

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

With a cup of ristretto in one hand and his coat in the other, Sebastian excited the elevator and walked onto his private floor. Anne jolted up from her seat behind the reception and grinned amused.

"You're in an awful good mood today," Sebastian spoke while she took his coat. "I don't like it."

"It isn't my good mood you should be aware of," Anne chirped gleefully while neatly placing the long coat on a coat hanger and hanging it in the closet. Humming, she walked to the kitchenette, took one of the donuts from the box she had brought this morning and placed it on a plate.

"What is going on with you?" Sebastian asked while absentmindedly taking the plate, his eyes not leaving his secretary. Anne placed her palms flat on the counter and leaned forward.

"Your mother and sister are here."

Sebastian's crimson eyes widened for a moment but he maintained his stoic posture. Inhaling, he told her to hand him the box with baking goods entirely and make them a pot of tea.

"Good luck," Anne almost sang, finding a little too much pleasure in her boss's situation. Sebastian turned in the doorway, shot a meaningful glance her way before stepping inside and kicking the door with his foot.

"Sebastian!"

He gulped when a black haired girl tightly wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. He grinned, bend a little through his knees and placed the box on the white dresser next to the door before returning the hug.

"Hello little beast," he whispered in the curls, his voice endearing while he used her pet name and inhaled her designated pineapple scent. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Why do you always make us come up here when we want to see you," she whined while rubbing her nose against his white shirt. "You never come to visit us anymore."

"I'm busy," Sebastian stated shortly while raising his crimson eyes and smiling at the woman who stood by his desk. He stretched out an arm to her. "Mother," he said, his tone of voice betraying the enormous amount of respect he had for her.

The older version of his younger sister walked up to him and cupped his chin. "You look pale and awfully skinny, are you eating well and getting enough sleep?"

"Plenty," he answered before grabbing her waist and pulling her into a hug. "Let's not talk about unimportant matters like that right now," he whispered and pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"You always say that," she lectured, but let her son sooth away her worries with his strong embrace. "And Cecilia is right, why haven't you come to visit us lately?"

Sebastian grunted, dropped his arms and picked up the box. "You know why, mother. Don't make me repeat myself every time you come to visit," he said in a warning tone while walking to his desk.

The elderly woman sighed and dropped her shoulders. "You know your father only wants what's in your best interest. Irene is a very good woman and she'll make you happy. You two were such good friends growing up."

"And that's what we still are, friends, even if you force us into an engagement," he said while rounding the table and sitting down in his chair. He picked up the phone and called the reception. "Call Grimbsy right now, have him cancel the lunch appointment he made at L'Osier and tell him to meet us at Akihabara station," his eyes briefly wondered to the crimson orbs of his mother and sister who were both staring expectantly at him from the other side of the desk. "And bring us that damned tea."

* * *

Ciel had barely made it in time for his first class, and entering the room, several of his fellow students had turned in their seat and were chuckling, pointing and whispering while he passed. He refused to let the mockery get to him, set his jaw and shoveled into his usual row. Maurice Cole looked up from his notes and flashed him a signature smiles.

"Someone has been busy this morning," he teased and sucked a little more on his lolly before popping it out of his mouth with a wet plop. "And from the grapevine, I understand that it is very handsome male."

"Shut up," Ciel grumbled and flopped down into a seat.

"Come on, Phantomhive," Maurice nudged him with his elbow and batted his lashes. "The entire student body is talking about it. You made quite some girls jealous and cry. Ciel Phantomhive, eligible and rich bachelor, kisses handsome unknown male," Maurice exclaimed and spread his hands like a he was faking a headline of a newspaper. "Quite the scandal."

"He…" Ciel lowered his voice and turned his entire body to the blonde. "He kissed me, I'm not a homosexual," he hissed under his breath while his eyes darted left and right to make sure nobody of significance heard him.

"Sure you're not," Maurice cocked an eyebrow and nodded to a point behind Ciel. "Tell that to our good friend Derek. He doesn't look too pleased."

Ciel's body went rigid and he swallowed audibly. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"Uhuh."

"Fuck," Ciel groaned almost inaudibly and slowly turned around in his seat. Tilting his head, he looked straight into the cool grey eyes of Derek that started calmly back through sandy blonde bangs. He flashed him a careful smile and followed the lanky body as Derek sat down next to him.

"Morning," the blonde said and commenced in gathering his necessities for the class from his backpack.

Ciel exhaled a little too relieved and returned the good morning in a gleeful tone of voice. He laughed awkwardly when Derek glanced sideways at him with an arched eyebrow. Back in high school, Ciel had broken off their affair because he was sure he wasn't a homosexual. It had left Derek, who had fallen in love with his navy haired friend and classmate, broken-hearted. And now, the hallways buzzed with the rumors of Ciel Phantomhive kissing another man.

"You can calm down, Ciel," the blonde finally said after moments of almost audible silence and semi lifted the tensed atmosphere. "It doesn't bother me, really."

"Are you sure?" Ciel asked softly, sucking on the inside of his cheek and gazing up at him from below. "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me," he explained after.

"Really," Derek said and offered him a comforting and reassuring smile. "That is all bygones and I am perfectly happy with Joanne at this moment. So, don't sweat it, he looked like a decent enough guy," Derek leaned in. "And very handsome indeed," he winked.

"Fuck off," Ciel exclaimed and shoved his now chuckling friend. Crossing his arms and muttering curses, he turned to the bottom of the auditorium where Professor Agni was getting ready to start giving the topic, pointers and tips for their final exam of creative writing.

"Agni does know how to stretch a fucking lecture. How can anybody memorize all those points for the final exams. He's such a dick," Maurice yawned while he, Ciel and Derek walked down the corridor to the library. "Say," he twirled in his step and halted his friends. "How about we go grab a beer before heading home?"

"Not me," Ciel declined. "I've had about enough alcohol for a half year's worth. Besides, I've got some studying to do. Didn't get a chance to get some work done last night so I'll have to spend all my free time in the library today."

"Nerd," Maurice cussed and rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's almost the end of our life as students and we haven't been thrown out of any bars yet," he sighed with a far off look. Derek and Ciel exchanged a glare at the twinkling lights that appeared in Maurice's eyes at the idea of getting arrested.

"And that is of course really a requirement to do before you leave college," Ciel said in a sardonic tone of voice. Derek chortled amused at the comment.

"Girls will love it when we have a record," Maurice continued.

"Ah yes," Derek snorted and rolled his eyes. "The eternal motivator for you to do anything in your life. Well excuse us if we don't feel like having a record over something as trivial as a drunken night out on town."

"Yeah," Ciel huffed. "I'd rather impress my future employer with a clean slate than some trampy ho who gets off on guys with a record of getting into bar fights or something equally stupid."

"Ok," Maurice raised his hands. "How about a coffee then?" He compromised. When Ciel and Derek exchanged another doubtful look, he bargained on. "Come on guys, you can't expect me to hang around the university the entire afternoon, waiting for you guys to finish studying. Besides, I've set my sights on the new coffee shop girl here on campus."

"Of course you do," Derek grumbled while stepping forward and wrapping an arm around the blonde. "We'll come to make sure you don't make a fool of yourself," he said while dragging Maurice along. "You coming, Ciel?" He called over his shoulder.

"I really can't you guys," he insisted. "Even if I didn't have to study, I have to go to Akihabara to hand in my picture at Stoker's for my employee ID card." It was an excuse, and Ciel knew it was. In fact, he still had to go to a photoshop to have his picture taken, but he just didn't feel like going out for a drink. His head was pounding from the cognac he had consumed last night. "But please, don't let that stop you," he smiled, hoping his friends would let him alone so that he could conduct some minor research of the old newspapers in the library. Even if he had already been sixteen, the death of his parents and the months after were one blur of looking after a heartbroken Alois, taking care of funeral arrangements and paying bills.

"Akihabara?!" Maurice chirped excitedly, instantly forgetting about the coffee shop girl. "What the hell are we waiting for? They opened a new maid café over there not too long ago."

Before Ciel could formally protest, Maurice raced off to the entrance doors. The navy haired students groaned, cursed and slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Fucking perfect."

His body jerked when Derek placed a hand on his shoulder and that struck him as odd. From the moment they had broken off their affair, Ciel hadn't felt any changes in his body whenever Derek touched him in a friendly manner, but now, with Sebastian doing those things to him, the touch of his former lover send a weird sensation through his body.

"I can always whistle him back," Derek said and squeezed his shoulder encouragingly. He winched at the pain that shot through his body but refused to show his friend this. It would only rise awkward questions he could or did not care to answer. If for anything, letting Derek in on his secret life and identity could only end up making his friend a target for devious schemes to get to Ciel and he would never put either Derek or Maurice through that, ever!

"Nah," Ciel dropped his eyes to his shoes and swallowed. His feet shoveled anxiously and if Derek had been gripping his shoulder, he probably would've taken some steps aside. "There is no stopping him now, so let him come," he said, waving it away.

Derek narrowed his eyes at him. "Something wrong? You're acting weird."

"No…" His voice an octave higher than normal. He cleared his throat and took a step forward. "I think we'd best go after him before he gets lost, gets into the wrong subway and we get a call from some police office up in Okinawa that Maurice would liked to be picked up."

Derek snickered. "Wouldn't be the first time," he added with a careless smirk.

"Yeah," Ciel confirmed uncomfortably and ran his hand through his navy locks. "Shall we get going then," and took another large step into a more testosterone free zone.

"We shall," Derek announced with a sharp nod and casually put an arm around his friend, leaning on him like he always did. This time, it did not fluster Ciel's cheeks with annoyance.

* * *

They caught up with Maurice who was outside of Tama station flirting with a girl from the coffee cart. They had to drag him to the subway, force him into a train and remind him of girls in cosplay at the maid café to get him to stop whining that they had ruined the meeting with the future Misses Maurice Cole. They transferred two lines to the JR Sobu line local that took them to Akihabara central station. By the time they got there, Maurice had already met three new future wives.

Going up the stairs of the subways station, the bright sun and crowd greeted them. Before Maurice dragged them off to the home café, they went to get some to-go sushi at zanmai. After that, Ciel was dragged into a photo booth by Maurice and half way through the set, his friends crashed it and ruined three of them.

"You should have this one on your employee card," Maurice chuckled while tapping on one of the pictures. "The horrified look in your eyes when Derek nearly shoves his ass in your face is priceless," he snickered and took another lick from his blood red popsicle.

"Give me that," Ciel snatched the sheet out of his friends hands. "I don't need your sticky fingers ruining the one good picture I have," he hissed and carefully put it in the front pocket of his satchel.

"Can I have the ones that you are bound to throw away. I want them for my collection of… holy shit, Ciel, isn't that the dude that dropped you off and kissed you this morning?"

Ciel snapped his head up and stopped dead in his trail. Walking their way was Sebastian, accompanied by an hyperactive black head with curls and an elderly woman. His throat went instantly dry and his hands became clammy. Derek semi turned to him and gave him a look up and down.

"Are you alright?"

"Inside," he murmured.

"What?" Derek asked while mashing his brows together. "You'd have to speak up because… oh – honestly, Maurice, keep your pie hole for a moment will you."

"Inside," Ciel hissed again, a little louder this time and before Maurice could start beckoning Sebastian to come over and Derek got an explanation, Ciel dragged both into the first open shop. He didn't hesitate to close the door and press his back against it. He in- and exhaled erratically, he closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest.

"What the hell, Ciel? I dropped my popsicle by that sudden ninja move of yours," Maurice whined but kept from going on about it when Derek shot him a meaningful glare. Before either could ask Ciel what was wrong, an eerie, creaking voice caused shivers up their spines.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen."

Ciel tilted his head and the two blonde slowly turned to the noise. Maurice yelped involuntarily and slapped an embarrassed hand over his mouth after, fruitlessly trying to act like he had not just squealed like a girl.

In front of them stood a tall man with silver hair that came to the small of his back. One eye was hidden by a long cowlick and the visible one was a weird type of electric green. His outfit was at most extravagant, with navy blue and gray striped pants, a brown leather vest and worn boots with a heel. Even so, the most noticeable thing would've been the scars that crossed his cheek and neck.

"Such fine young guest," he said and licked his lips eagerly. "Haven't seen those in a while," he continued amused in his voice that resembled nails scraping over a chalkboard. "May I welcome you, to the Enchanted Tearoom," and saying that, he spread his arms wide and smiled in an insane way that was supposed to be welcoming. "I am the Undertaker and I will be your main host today."

The shop was dimly lit by candles and old fashioned tiffany lamps. The setting was oddly gothic, with tiny bistro tables and old chesterfield couches spread around the room at random. They could vaguely make out several figures, hunched over drinks and lurking at them from the shadows. Streaks of blue smoke circled up in the air and spread a lewd and spicy smell. Out of all the shops, they walked straight into a coffeeshop.

Ciel's eyes darted from Derek to Maurice and when both made no attempts to speak, he took it upon himself to greet the strange merchandiser. He cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"It looks like a fine shop, really," he lied. "But we cannot stay. We have some other business to attend to, but we'll be sure to come back soon."

The man seemed to study them a little before throwing his head in his neck and cackling an ominous laugh. Straightening his head, he licked his lips again. "First timers. The innocent and adventurous youth of these days never ceases to amaze me," he giggled. "Not to worry, no one here will condone you and while you consider your options, have a nice cup of tea. We serve a fine collection of rare teas," he chirped, seemingly not even bothering listening to Ciel's words. "Have a drink and go through our menu with your lovely person waitress," he snapped his black polished fingers.

"No," Ciel said and shook his head. "No, we cannot stay…"

"This is Ran-Mao," the Undertaker announced. "She will be your waitress for the afternoon."

"…Because I still have to drop by work and hand in my picture. I was hired for an internship at Stoker's, up the road from here. I don't know why I am telling this to you," Ciel laughed awkwardly and rambled on. "But, you see why we don't have any time to stay around and drink tea because…"

"Ran-Mao," Maurice slithered to the side of the scarcely dressed and finely curved black head and took her hand in his. "It will be a pleasure, getting served by you," he said in his most charming voice and pressed a kiss on her hand. She did not respond, turned on her heels and swayed her way through the tables to an empty one in the corner.

"Maurice!" Ciel and Derek hissed, but the blonde flattered after her like a horny butterfly.

"Really Ciel, brilliantly done," Derek muttered.

"Me?!" Ciel exclaimed offended. "What the hell did I do?"

"If you wouldn't have made such a fuss over me not seeing that guy you're dating, we wouldn't be in this situation," he spat venomously before stomping to the table. Ciel stared after him, his jaw dropped and his eyes wide with shock.

"What the fuck just happened?" He wondered out loud. He shivered when a long nailed hands curled around his shoulders and the Undertaker started to whisper in his ear.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"What?" Ciel snarled over his shoulder and recoiled when the scarred face was inches away from his. He looked straight ahead and tried not to shudder. "I have no idea what you're talking about and no desire to know either," he leaped forward to get away from the creepy host. "Besides, Lewis Carroll said that the entire riddle was bogus and that there is no real satisfying answer," he called over his shoulder.

"You're most correct, Earl Phantomhive," the Undertaker giggled sinister before disappearing in the shadows of the shop.

Ciel dropped down. "We want tea, nothing else, and make it snappy," he barked at Ran-Mao.

She pulled a menu from her apron and held it up. "What tea would you…"

"This one," Ciel slammed his finger down on a random name without even looking what he had ordered. "Three cups, no extras and I'd like to pay in advantage."

"Three cups of lotus flower tea, coming right up," she said, her voice barely audible, even with the dead silence in the strange shop. She disappeared through a curtain of teapot- and cup shaped beads.

"You could've been a little nicer since it's your fault we're in this place," Maurice hissed with a dangerous frown. Ciel ignored him and just stared at Derek from under his lashes. The latter avoided his eyes at any cost.

"Oh," Maurice uttered, his mouth shaped like a surprised o for a moment. "I get it."

"Well, at least one of us does then," Ciel remarked snarky. Derek snapped his head around and glared daggers at him.

"You weren't into guys, and yet, you're seeing one and you're too embarrassed to show him to your friends."

"I'm not seeing him! He and I…" Ciel stopped mid phrase and chewed on his lip. Telling his friends the real reason behind the scene at the university this morning could put them in both in grave danger. Even if the chances were slim, he did not want to risk it.

"You and him what, Ciel?" Derek snarled while crossing his arms and tilting his head back, awaiting his answer. Ciel closed his eyes and dropped his chin to his chest with a sigh.

"Nothing," he whispered.

"What?!" Derek exclaimed. "You'll have to speak up because I cannot understand a word you're saying."

"I said," Ciel now snarled and raised his voice. "It's fucking nothing. Let it be, ok?"

Derek blinked at him, and he was not the only one. It seemed like every customer had turned in their seat and was staring at their table. Ciel gnashed his teeth and told them to mind their own business.

"Oh no," Derek began and shook his head. "There is a bigger change hell would freeze over than that I am going to let this slide. What was wrong with me, wasn't I good enough for you, huh?" He screamed and flailed his arms dramatically. He nearly knocked the tray out of Ran-Mao's hands. The girl did not seem to care and carried on with her job.

"Here's your tea," she said dully and handed Ciel the check before turning and walking away again, not even sparing the pining Maurice one look.

"Not good enough, fuck Derek! Where do you get those crazy ideas?" Ciel snorted. "I'm just not into guys."

"You pretty much seemed into that dude this morning," Maurice mused out loud while scooping sugar into his steaming water. "You nearly melted against his lips," he snickered and looked up. His laughed got caught in his throat when both Ciel and Derek were giving him the stink eye.

"Let me say this once again, so that it is clear to the both of you. I-am-not-into-fucking-guys, ok?"

The bell tinkled over the door, announcing new customers.

"And especially not in snotty, stuck-up pricks like fucking Sebastian…"

"Ciel?"

His voice hitched in his throat and the navy haired student snapped his head to the right. Recognizing the suit pants, he groaned annoyed even before tilting his head back to look him in the eye.

"Of course," he grunted and looked up. Sebastian smirked his usual handsome smirk but Ciel failed to return it and just stared at the two women behind him.

"Who's that?" The youngest chirped. Sebastian turned to look over his shoulder and gave her a smile he had never seen before. It was genuine and caring and Ciel was disgusted with himself when he thought that it suited the man very well.

"This is a friend of mine," he said and turned his attention to Ciel again. "Ciel Phantomhive," he introduced. Due to the manners Alois always forced on him, the navy haired male waved with a forced smile.

"A pleasure, I'm sure," he said.

"And may I introduce you. This is my younger sister, Cecilia Michaelis," he said while gesturing to the curly black head. She had the same crimson eyes as her brother but her entire posture was a lot more welcoming and her body should've been more appealing to Ciel, especially in the tight-fitting white trench coat she was wearing. Unlike Maurice, his eyes weren't anywhere near bulging out of their sockets.

"Hi," she said gleefully and promptly shoved Sebastian out of the way to give Ciel a hand. "Please call me Beast," she requested with a sly smile and a seducing wink, traits that were awfully familiar to Sebastian's which did cause a shiver down Ciel's spine.

"And this is my mother, Marion Michaelis," Sebastian said while placing a hand in the small of the older lady's back. She gave her son a most splendid smile before turning her also crimson eyes to Ciel. Both children were a spitting image of her. She was gracious, with her raven locks in an elegant updo bun and her slender body dressed in a soft peach suit jacket and skirt and a fashionable dark brown overcoat. Her entire composure was warm and inviting and Ciel shook the leather gloved hand she reached out to him.

"Not much of a cancan dancer," Ciel retorted, his eyes focusing on Sebastian. Marion frowned and turned her eyes to her son who was trying to conceal an amused smirk. When neither cared to explain Ciel's comment, she ignored it as if he had never said anything and stood back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ciel. I believe I once had the pleasure of meeting your mother, Rachel, was it not? We went to the same book club when I still resided in Tokyo. I was so sorry to hear of her unfortunate accident, you poor dears. All left alone without your parents."

He concern was genuine and warm. If you could judge people by a first impression, Ciel would take an instant liking to the two women in Sebastian's life, but knowing the former a little too personally, he was cautious of hidden characteristics that only showed in private rooms.

"We managed fine, but thank you for your concern. I raised my brother and he has turned into a fine young man. He's going to attend college soon."

Marion granted him a toothy smile. "Marvelous. I very much admire you. We must have dinner some time. I would love to meet him. Rachel never stopped talking about her two handsome boys. Oh you must ask them to dinner while we're still in town, Sebastian," she said while turning to her son. "And you must make that delicious French dish, you know, your specialty. Oh come on, invite him over."

"I'm not sure if Alois and I have some time to come and…" Ciel stopped mid phrase when Marion raised her hand, palm out to silence him.

"I will not take no for an answer," she chirped happily. "I'm sure it will be a splendid evening, oh dear," she halted Ran-Mao. "Could you bring us three more cups of the tea they are drinking and could we pull up a table and some chairs?"

Ciel felt the situation slip out of his control and it made his head spin. Suddenly, he was very much aware of the throbbing pain in his shoulder. The strong scent of weed made him a little nauseous. He got up with support of the table and the back his chair.

"Excuse me, but I need to go to the bathroom," he turned to Ran-Mao who was pulling a table their way. "Could you direct me to the restroom?"

"I know where it is," Sebastian answered before the waitress could respond. "I'll take you," he said in an authoritative voice and took a hold of Ciel's arm. Normally, he would've yanked it away but since the room was spinning, he was more than happy with the support he got from the older male. Sebastian directed him to a narrow corridor and pushed him into the first door on the right. The couple that was making out against the mirror squealed and colored red with embarrassment. Sebastian hissed low and they quickly made themselves scarce.

* * *

Ciel looked around the toilet. The walls were bright pink and red and the wooden doors of the toilet had hearts carved out of them. It was once again lit by one tiffany lamp and apple scented candles. A sort of relaxing fantasy music played overhead, it hurt Ciel's head. Sebastian placed him against the porcelain sink and went to crack a window.

"Is this the ladies room?" Ciel asked without really caring. Sebastian strolled back and had somehow managed in the second Ciel had taken his eye off him to lit a smoke.

"It is," he confirmed with a sly smirk while standing in front of him. He bend down and placed his palms flat on the sink, flanking Ciel's body with his strong arms. "Does it matter?"

Ciel snorted and rolled his eyes. "I think I can speak for the both of us when I say that neither of us is a woman."

"Can you now?" Sebastian grinned. "Let me check," he said calmly and palmed Ciel's clad dick. For a moment, the navy haired student was too stunned to respond and before he could snap at him, Sebastian grabbed the back of his head and crashed their lips together. Ciel murmured against his mouth and gave Sebastian the opportunity to slip his tongue into the protesting male's mouth. The prodding and teasing muscle that brushed and twirled around his own rendered Ciel silent and made him weak to the knees.

Sebastian pulled away, breathing heavy while his crimson eyes studied the flustered cheeks of the younger male. He threw his smoke into the sink, reached down and unzipped Ciel's pants.

"What the fuck?" Ciel protested.

"Shut up," Sebastian growled and prohibited him from speaking any further by sinking his teeth into the trembling bottom lip of the younger male and tugging at it. Ciel's attempts to push the greedy hands away were fruitless and when the cool hand rotated down his shaft, he ceased them entirely and just moaned into Sebastian's mouth. The older male pulled away to hear the soft whining and grazed his lips over the smooth skin up to the other male's ear.

"I've been wanting to do this since I dropped you off at that university this morning," Sebastian growled in his ear and traced the funnel of it with the tip of his tongue.

"Don't talk," Ciel breathed. "Your voice is a fucking turn off."

Sebastian grinned and chortled amused. "You're such a bad liar, Ciel. You should really work on that," he breathed before sucking and kissing his way down the craned neck. Ciel could hear the clattering of a belt and after a moment, Sebastian directed his hand to his own erection.

"Fuck," he exclaimed and dipped his chin to his chest. The head nudged his hand and beads of precum slowly slid down the thick glans. He licked his lips and felt a groan well up in his chest.

"You want to suck it?" Sebastian breathed in his ear. It sounded sinfully seducing, even if he didn't bother to be subtle or arousing about it.

"Yes," Ciel growled and his body jerked when he realized what he had just said. He tipped his head back and stared up in the crimson eyes. Sebastian grinned and licked his lips eagerly.

"Come on," he said and pulled Ciel into one of the two stalls. Not caring if it was locked or not, Sebastian kicked the seat down and sat on the bowl. He pushed the front of his pants down, exposing his gigantic dick. He stroke it provokingly while studying the expression on Ciel's face. The navy haired male seemed entranced by the erection and licked his lips before sinking to his knees. His body seemed to lead its own life and willingly gave into lust, his mind could only follow.

"Take a hold of it," Sebastian said in a low and sex laced voice. Ciel reached up and closed his warm hand around the throbbing erection. Copying the rotating manner in which Sebastian had touched himself, Ciel began to jerk him off. He watched hand slip up and down the entire length, lubricating it with the precum that leaked from the slit.

"Good boy," Sebastian growled while staring at the navy haired male through lidded eyes. The compliment satisfied Ciel more than it should have and encouraged him. Sebastian grunted some curse words and slowly rolled his head into his neck when the other male's lips closed around the wet head of his dick.

"_Fuck_… Ciel," Sebastian knotted a hand in the navy locks and tugged at them. Rolling his eyes up and staring at the chiseled jaw of Sebastian, Ciel began to engulf the dick entirely. The cum tasted tangy and not as disgusting as he imagined it would've. He slid down until his lips touched the base. Repressing a gag reflex, he bobbed back up in the same slow manner and popped the dick out of his mouth with a sloppy sound.

"Shit," Sebastian dropped his chin to his chest and stared directly into the blue eyes while Ciel lapped at the slit, curled his lips around the glans and sucked on it.

"If I had known you would love it this much, I would've let you done it a lot sooner," Sebastian growled with an arrogant smirk. Ciel didn't let the remark bother him and sucked the cock into his mouth again. In and out, in and out. He curled his hand around the shaft and sucking a ball between his lips, he jerked him off in an increasing tempo.

"FUCK!" Sebastian exclaimed and sucked on his bottom lip after. Ciel's eyes were studying him through the lashes while he twirled his tongue around the twitching ball and suckled on it a little more.

"Come here," Sebastian grabbed his elbow and commanded him to stand. He kicked Ciel's legs open and pulled boy's jeans down to his knees before pulling him into his lap. Ciel's knees barely balanced on the edge of the toilet and he almost lost his balance when Sebastian forcefully pushed two fingers inside him.

"Nah… Sebastian," Ciel buried his face in the older male's neck and dug his nails in the fabric of his dress shirt. Sebastian groaned satisfied at the soft plopping and slush noises and whispered rancid words in Ciel's ear.

"You hear that? Your ass is always ready to be fucked by me, only me," he emphasized. "It's eagerly awaiting my dick and desperately sucking my fingers inside and clamping down on them. It's so sickingly arousing."

"Shut up and just fuck me already," Ciel growled, getting uncomfortably aroused by the words and annoyed by the trapped feeling he had with his pants prohibiting him from getting away. The position Sebastian had chosen had made the younger male utterly defenseless and Ciel was sure that was the exact motivation behind it.

Sebastian promptly pulled his fingers out, grabbed the ass and positioned it above his dick. He looked up and smirked at Ciel. "If you want it so bad, prove it and work yourself down on me."

Ciel stared blank at him for a moment. When Sebastian made no attempts to help him, he grumbled annoyed and reached back. Covering the hands Sebastian had placed on his ass with his own, he parted the ample mounds of flesh and lowered himself. He felt the head prod against his hole and pushed on. Determined to get it right this time, he in- and exhaled and tried to relax as much as possible. When he felt that he was ready, his eyes rolled to Sebastian and holding his gaze, he pushed onward until the head had disappeared inside him.

"Go on," Sebastian mused animated. Ciel sucked fresh air into his lungs and felt his body relax a little more with every inch that slid up his ass. Just before he touched the base, he heard voices and two girls entered the bathroom.

"Shit," Ciel hissed softly and attempted to slid up again. Sebastian was faster. He pulled his hands from under Ciel's, grabbed a hip with one hand and covered Ciel's mouth with the other to muffle the cry when he harshly shoved the male onto his dick entirely.

Ciel's vision blurred from the involuntary tears that had sprung into his eyes. He tried not to scream in pain, pleasure and frustration. Sebastian was only amused by the anxious look in his eyes and leaned forward. Lowering his hand, he replaced it with his lips.

"You'd best not make too much sound if you don't want them to catch us."

"Asshole," Ciel hissed and bit his lip hard as Sebastian took a hold of his other hip as well and started to move him up and down his dick. Ciel tried to focus on the voices and footsteps outside the stall. He knew that by the pushy blonde, they meant Maurice, but that was all his sex-hazed mind registered. The erection stabbed him with deep strokes and the head brushed against his prostate on more than one occasion. He tightly wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and tried to kiss him to muffle his grunts. However, the older male pulled away with a sadistic smirk curling his lips.

"No-no," he whispered. "Not yet."

"Please, Sebastian…" Ciel begged and chewed on the inside of his cheek when Sebastian easily sped up the pace until he slammed the younger male up and down his erection.

"Fuck… nah-hah… f-fuck… you… lousy… no-good… asshole… nah-hah," Ciel hissed through his teeth and threw his head in his neck and cried out soundlessly when Sebastian also took to jerking him off and suckling on the craned neck.

"Come on, Ciel," he encouraged. "Come for me. Spray me with that fucking warm semen and prove that you fucking love every second of it," he hissed. His voice did not betray any trace of anxiousness and he seemed to be entirely in-control. Ciel could concluded from this that beside being a controlling and stoic bastard, this wasn't the first time Sebastian had fucked in a public bathroom.

"Wait, I still have to tinkle."

Ciel's eyes cracked open at those words and he heard footsteps come their way. He straightened his head and looked into Sebastian's crimson eyes. He did not seem to panic, if for anything, he seemed even more aroused and determined to get Ciel off.

"P-Please," he whimpered. "What if they catch us?"

"Let them," he whispered. "I need you to focus on this. On me. On my hand jerking you off and my dick fucking you. I want you to come the moment she opens one of these doors."

Ciel felt a jolt of arousal course through his body and the moment she opened the door of the other stall, Ciel came and his cries were thankfully smothered by Sebastian's aggressive and resourceful lips. It was the second most intense orgasm he had had since he had met Sebastian less than a week ago and he gnawed and kissed the lips like his life depended on it. He rotated his hips while Sebastian slammed him down his dick another four times before he came as well and spurted his cum deep inside Ciel's body.

The girls left just before their lips detached with a wet pop. Ciel placed his forehead against Sebastian's and gasped for breath. Even the older male seemed a little disheveled by the intensity of their fuck and grinned lopsided at him.

"You're an asshole," Ciel gasped.

"And you fucking love it," Sebastian retorted with a tired smirk.

They sat in silence, catching their breath. Ciel felt the semen spill from his ass and he heard Sebastian groan when it trickled down his sack.

"Such a good fuck you are, Ciel Phantomhive," he murmured and sat back.

Ciel leaned on the older male's abdomen and gazed at his through narrowed eyes. "A little help getting off your dick would be very much appreciated," he snarled in a snarky tone.

Sebastian chuckled and tilted his head with an arrogant smirk. "Why? This is such a breathtaking view. I could stare at it all day."

"Take a picture," Ciel snapped before realizing what he had said. Before he could correct himself, it was too late and the flash of the phone blinded him for a moment. "Fucking asshole, that was a joke!"

Sebastian stared at the screen of his IPhone and licked his lips. "This will be a very nice new screen saver." He chuckled at the wide-eyed shock of the younger male and eased his worries. "Relax. I wouldn't want anybody else to see it."

He sat up, gently lifted Ciel of his dick and helped him stand.

"Just so you know. This was a will only happen once," Ciel growled while struggling with his jeans buttons. "I will not go through a certain humiliation again."

Sebastian cupped his chin, tilted his head back and bend down. "Yes you will, and you will love it as much as you did it this time," he said before kissing him again. Protesting was pointless and Ciel eagerly brushed his tongue against Sebastian's greedy one.

"Now I have to go," Sebastian said after pulling away and opened the door of the stall. With some water and towels, he cleaned most off the stains off his vest and washed his hands. Ciel didn't bother hanging around, gave himself a quick check in the mirror and walked to the door.

"I'll see you soon," Sebastian called. The navy haired male turned in the doorway.

"Don't fucking count on it," and with that, he left.

* * *

"We're leaving."

Derek and Maurice blinked at him. "Geez, what the fuck happened to you? You were gone for like half an hour," the former declared suspicious.

"Had to get some fresh air. Misses Michaelis, Beast, it was very nice meeting you. I'm sure Sebastian will be with you shortly but we must take our leave. I still have to go to my office to hand in my photo for my employee card."

"Oh," Marion stood and reached out a hand to him. "It was a pleasure meeting you and I will be sure to tell Sebastian to call you and arrange a dinner date."

Ciel tried to smile and pulled it off nicely. After that, he grabbed his bag, said one last goodbye and rushed out the store, followed at a distance by his clueless friends.

"Did they already leave?"

Marion looked up and smiled at her son. "Yes. They seemed in a hurry to leave. You've got everything you need?"

Sebastian held up a tin pink paper bag. "I do," he pulled his wallet and placed some cash on the table. "Shall we go?"

"Yes," Beast jumped to her feet and almost danced out of the shop. Sebastian offered his mother an arm and listened to her go on about how he should invite Ciel and his brother to a tiny dinner party this Saturday.

"I will, mother. I always look forward to some quality time with Ciel. Very much so," he mused with a sadistic smirk curling his lips. He respectfully opened the door for his mother and together, they walked out into the surprisingly warm December air.

* * *

Ah, the smut. Even I was fairly aroused by it. Hope it does the same for you. Had much fun writing this... but I always seem to have fun writing about a sadistic Sebastian and a reluctant Ciel. They just work... and satisfy my recently developed sadistic needs (in no relation whatsoever to 50 shades of grey because Christian Grey is the worst Dominator and sadist known to mankind. Get married and have kids? Oh, come on!)

Review, my sweet, pretty hummingbirds.


	10. Chapter 10

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

_I hope everybody had a Merry Christmas._

Too long. It has been too long since I updated this. I love this story so much, but the right words wouldn't come to mind. Now that they have, I am sure I will update the next chapter more swiftly (I've got to do something during the New Year, so... writing the next chapter is at least productive)

I am sorry, forgive me and bear with me. I will live up to your expectations again, I promise. Meanwhile, I updated MM some days ago.. go check it out and review.

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

Outside, the warm wind whipped at Ciel's cheeks as he ran, trying to get as far away from the strange teashop as possible. His breathing was erratic and his chest rose and fell in a rapid manner. He felt a strange kind of tension ensnare his chest and it seemed to be sending all kinds of mixed up signals through his body. His throat was dry, his hands clammy and his pants felt too tight; the latter being the most bothersome since he was standing in the middle of the street.

He stopped, turned to the shopping window on his left side, placed his forearm against the glass and leaned in. With his forehead pressed against his arm, he stared at his shoes and desperately tried to get a little control over his body and mind again.

"What is that fucking asshole doing to me?" He wondered out loud and frowned his brows at his leather dress shoes that now reminded him of Sebastian's. Had he been at home and not on a street in Akihabara, he would've kicked them off and thrown them into the trash for their resemblance and constant reminder.

"Ciel?"

The hand felt heavy on his shoulder and his body jerked at the foreign touch. He looked up and tried to smile confidently as Maurice frowned his brows at him, concern drawing his handsome face.

"What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Derek halted behind the blonde and could barely or maybe even refused to hide his contempt with his former lover.

"Yes, the ghost of Sebastian's dick," he retorted in a snarky manner while digging his hands into the pockets of his coat. Ciel's body went rigid and Maurice's jaw dropped as both turned to and stared at the sandy blonde, incredulity in their eyes. Derek just glared back with a lethal gleam in his normally lipid grey eyes.

"Jesus Derek," Maurice stammered after some moments of silence. "I know you're cock hurt that Ciel wouldn't bone you but _is_ doing the oompa loompa with some other guy, but I'm sure he wouldn't go that low to fuck the dude in the bathroom of some weird teahouse."

Derek tilted his head back and arched an eyebrow. "I know that disheveled look. He had sex alright… and he enjoyed it." And after he spoke these words, his eyes seemed to alter to a deeper shade of grey and repressed anger made them more arctic than his friends had ever seen them before.

Ciel straightened his back and set his jaw, tired of the hostile attitude. "Really? What is your fucking problem, Derek?"

"Isn't that obvious?" The blonde retorted while crossing his arms while he gave his friend and judgmental look up and down. "I thought I made it quite clear just now."

"As a matter of fact, no. This morning, you seemed to be cool with another guy and now you act like I committed a heinous crime against humanity," Ciel pointed out.

"Yeah Derek," Maurice turned to their mutual friend as well. "Seriously, why can't you let the past be the past. If he is happy, we should be happy for him, not matter what he decides."

"Who the hell said I am happy?" Ciel spat, his voice some octaves higher than normally as he commenced in denying. "That guy is all over my business even if I tell him to leave me the fuck alone. Do you really think that makes me happy?!"

Maurice whipped back to Ciel, crossed his arms and cupped his chin. "Well," he began, his eyes thoughtful as they stared at a point below his waist. "Your dick seems to be very happy and eager," he said, pointing towards Ciel's pants.

"MAURICE!" Ciel cried and tried to pull them hems of his coat together to cover his boner. He felt his cheeks burn with embarresement. "Just, shut the fuck up," he snarled at a lack of better words. "And stop staring at my dick!" He added in a teeth gnashing hiss.

"It's kind of hard not to stare at since it's so prominently present," Derek huffed insulted. "I never had that kind of an effect on you."

"Stop acting like a jealous girlfriend already!" Ciel spat venomously while he tugged at his woolen coat and started to walk backwards. "You're both idiots, you hear me? Idiots!" He accused and turned on his heels.

"Where are you going, Ciel? You promised we'd go to that new maid café. Ciel?" Maurice called after him. Ignoring the cries of his friend entirely, Ciel walked along with the shopping crowd until he had completely blended in. When he was sure he was out of his friends sight, he stopped and leaned against the wall of a tall building. He dropped his chin to his chest and stared motionless at his traitorous boner.

"It was the sex, _not_ the guy that turned me on," he muttered, and smiled a bit awkwardly at the elderly couple that had halted next to him to take a minute of rest as well. The woman looked him up and down, whispered to her husband and dragged him along. Ciel could've sworn they mumbled insulting words under their breath but didn't feel like pursuing his own defense; they might actually be right about him anyway. With a sigh, he stuffed his hand in his coat pocket and retrieved his phone. He scrolled through his contacts, pushed the call button and pressed the mobile tight to his ear. After four times, the receiver answered.

"_You have some nerve, calling me after your fascist power coupe this morning,"_ Alois whined on the other end of the line. Ciel rolled his eyes and put his lips to the phone.

"I need to talk to you as soon as possible. When will you be home?"

"_Tanaka called. Have to cover two hours for Wendy, so I won't be home till a little after six_."

Ciel sighed and nervously dragged a hand through his navy locks. "I'll come to the restaurant. What time will you be there?"

It was quiet for a second or two before Alois started to interrogate him. "_You sound strange. Anxious. Did something happen?_"

"N-no," Ciel said.

"_You always were a terrible liar, Ciel. Something happen with Sebastian?"_

"Of course not," Ciel laughed awkwardly. "Why do you automatically jump to such conclusions. Sebastian and I have nothing to do with each other."

Alois sighed. "_Spare me; you really are the worst liar ever to have walked this earth. At least one thing you did not inherit from dad. What did he do this time?_"

"Stop making such stupid assumptions," Ciel lectured in his most authoritative tone. "Just tell me when what time you'll be at the restaurant so that we can talk."

"_You fucked him again, didn't you?_" The amusement tone in which Alois said the word fuck made Ciel's skin crawl. "_Was it as good as those other times or did the thrill of doing it in public add to the excitement?_"

"Alois!" Ciel cried, drawing the attention of several pedestrians. He toned his voice down and hissed into the receiver. "I do not care to discuss such vulgar implications in the middle of the street."

"_Should have thought of that when you dropped your pants in a public place,_" Alois teased, clearly enjoying his older brother's embarrassment.

"Alois," Ciel growled. "Just tell me when you're at the restaurant or else…"

"_Or else what? You'll fuck Sebastian in public again? You know, this is one of those rare moments when I can really tell that you're my older brother,_" Alois mocked.

"I'm warning you," Ciel growled. "Stop ridiculing me or I'll send you to live with uncle Grell at that transsexual bar up in Zushi."

After seconds of silence, Ciel heard an obedient sigh on the other end of the line. "_Alright. I'll stop,_" Alois complied. "_I'll be at the restaurant by three._"

"Good; see you then."

"_Wait, before you hang up. Are you dropping off your picture at Stokers today?_"

"Yes."

"_And that is in Akihabara, right?_"

"It is," Ciel confirmed, his voice a little more hesitant as he was almost certain that his brother was going to ask him to do something he didn't feel like doing. "Why?"

"_I ordered some teacups at the antique mall in Ginza, and…_"

"No," Ciel said blatantly and checked his watch.

"_But it's only a fifteen minute by subway. It's practically on your way back home._"

"It's in the complete opposite direction," Ciel retorted annoyed. "Besides, I am not partaking in that stupid teacup collection."

"_Mum's teacup collection,_" Alois reminded him, and even managed to make his voice break a little. Ciel pressed his lips together and gnashed his teeth, endlessly annoyed his younger brother pulled the mother card. "_Besides, you owe me from this morning._"

"What?" Ciel barked. "I owe you nothing. You managed to get all drunk on your own."

"_You invited Sebastian over,_" Alois continued.

"I did no such thing! He used his shady connections to get our address and _you _invited him in!"

"_Come on,_" Alois whined in his most persuasive voice. "_It are the Florette cups and saucers._"

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Ciel said while he lazily checked his nails.

Alois chocked and gasped. "_Yes. Yes it should! It was_ _mom's favorite china set. I knew she would've been thrilled to see it complete._"

"Well she can't, because she's dead," Ciel snorted and immediately regretting his own confronting and harsh words. He could almost feel his brother's attitude change through the phone and it made him loathe himself. After an audible swallow from the blonde, Ciel dragged his hand through his hair and complied with a sigh. "Fine, I'll go pick them up."

"_Great,_" Alois chirped and Ciel rolled his eyes at the swift mood change._ "You might want step by an ATM first, they're roughly five thousand yen a piece. Thanks big brother. I owe you._"

"They're what?! Alois? Alois! Mother fucking," he lowered his phone and glared daggers at his Scrubs screensaver. "Damn that idiot and his clever tactics," he cursed. Pushing his phone into the pocket of his coat, he turned on his heels and maneuvered his way through the mass of shopping people.

* * *

He reached the publishing company within five minutes. Studying the main entrance through the glass door, he tried to make sure there wasn't anybody he knew hanging around in the lobby. Now that Alois guilted him into picking up the china, he couldn't afford losing time by running into his future coworkers. When he suspected the coast was clear, he pushed the door open, slipped inside and skulked over to the reception, anxiously throwing looks left and right. The bubbly blonde behind the counter arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"Yes," Ciel smiled a little and reached into his bag to retrieve the folder. "Mister Stoker asked me to drop off my photo for my employee ID," he said while shoving the picture over the marble counter of the front desk. "Would you also," he reached into his satchel again and took out a pen and some paper and quickly scribbled something and pressed it in her manicured hand. "Give him this note, that would be great."

The blonde studied the picture for a moment before her brown eyes rolled up and glared at him over the rim. "Are you Ciel Phantomhive?"

"I am," Ciel confirmed with another handsome smile.

The arrogance felt her face and the girl flashed him a toothy smile. "Daggers asked me to give him a call when you came by," she said and reached for the phone. "He said he needed to have a word with you," but before she could pick up the receiver, Ciel reached over the counter and covered her hand with his.

"Did he say if it was really important or not, because I have another… errand to run," he decided on, using the teacups as an excuse to get away.

The corners of the blonde's mouth curled up as she almost sighed. "I believe it was about the book they are writing about that handsome Sebastian Michaelis."

Ciel twitched, shook his head and repositioned the handle of his satchel on his shoulder. "Tell him I will talk to him first thing on Monday. I don't have time to…" He stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw the girl was no longer paying attention to him while she was swooning over what was probably the mental image of Sebastian. He felt a pleasant shiver run down his spine when the memory of Sebastian's naked body contrasting the colorful tiles in the bathroom of the Magic Tearoom popped up in his head. He shook it off, wished the zoned out receptionist a good weekend and left.

Outside the weather had taken a turn for the worst again. Thick snowflakes whirled out of the grey sky. Ciel wound his scarf closer around his neck, put his collar up and kept his head down as he moved with the shopping crowd.

* * *

Over dessert of fresh tangerine cake with poppy seed ice cream, Sebastian watched Keane Grimbsy read the contract he was offering him. The blonde mashed his brows together, like he was thinking about it while he tugged at his diamond seahorse earring every now and then. It was a tacky thing, Irene probably bought it for him; Sebastian would have to tell him to get rid of it once Keane became his lawyer.

"I'm not sure about this," Keane lied through his teeth. Sebastian already knew the young male would take his offer, but bargaining was part of his job, and this was his way of proving he was ready to take anything Sebastian would throw at him; the legal stuff and the bits that tested the fine lines of the law.

"Is there a problem?" Sebastian asked calmly while he entwined his long fingers in front of him.

The cease in Keane's handsome face disappeared and he cleared his throat. "No," he said while putting the papers down and folding his hands on top of it. "That might actually be the problem. I can't find any disadvantages. The conditions are excelling; housing, car with chauffeur and a very generous salary."

Sebastian grinned, sat back and crossed his legs. "I'm a very wealthy man, Grimbsy. With wealth comes power, but also a variety of people who want to take advantage of it. Offering the head of my legal department an assemblage of very good conditions, secures me he will never cross me. Period," he added in a slightly dark tone.

Grimbsy glared at him over the rim of his rimless glasses for a moment. The calm smirk that curled Sebastian's lips was a fair warning in advance that there had to be some snag in it. Hesitation seemed to make him waver before he found the right amount of courage by grabbing his cup of coffee. It was an awful decision and he cried out when he burned his hand on the hot porcelain. Sebastian just arched an eyebrow while the blonde frantically blew on his reddened skin.

"Charming," the older male spoke dull while the blonde dipped his stinging hand in his glass of water. Grimbsy did not care for manners at the moment, he just needed something to cool the pain and embarresement.

As Sebastian watched the young adult fumble with napkins and ice, he knew he had chosen the right fool to defend his company and personal interest. With a masters degree in both administrative _and_ criminal law himself, he didn't actually need a lawyer, just a puppet who would agree with everything he said; Keane Grimbsy, first year district attorney with a seventy-five percent winning rate, was just the right target. Turning him from model citizen to his _side _was an extra bonus.

"So," he leaned forward and offered the still desperately fumbling Grimbsy a pen. "Are you ready to make a deal with me?"

Grimbsy stopped dapping his hand with a chilled napkin and blinked at the pen. It was shiny, most likely pure silver with engravings on it. His eyes rolled up and met the smoldering crimson ones. It gave the entire contract something very ominous and shady, the type of premonitions Irene had warned him about. But, with his college debts and his tiny studio not being big enough for them to live in, he knew what he had to do.

The determination he had had when he made the decision in his head, seemed to fail him when he reached for the pen. His hand shook violently, even when he tried his very best not to show his fear. While his fingertips touched the cool metal, a female voice dragged him out of his concentration.

"Sebastian; you know I do not approve of discussing contracts over dinner," Marion lectured while she and her daughter sat down. "Honestly, I can't even go and powder my nose without you taking that opportunity to talk business. My word, you look more like your father than you care to admit."

Grimbsy cleared his throat and took a sip of water to mask his laugh while Sebastian's expression went from composed and authoritative to almost childishly annoyed.

"Don't lecture me mother," he hissed while slamming the pen down in front of Grimbsy. "I am not a child anymore. I will discuss business when I see suit, so stop nagging and eat your dessert."

Marion stared at him for a moment. Her crimson eyes were cold as ice while she calmly picked up her cup of tea and sipped at it. Grimbsy held his breath, as did Beast while mother and son seemed to try and stare each other down. In the end, Marion won.

"We will talk about this later," Sebastian mumbled while he picked up the contract, rolled it up and placed it in his inside pocket along with his shiny pen.

Marion's face lit up instantly and putting her cup down in a most lady-like manner, she kindly reminded her son that he would take them shopping after dinner. This clearly made Sebastian's annoyance pique so high that he jugged back his coffee and demanded the bill.

Grimbsy stared in amazement as the forecasting tension that had hung between him and the older male earlier was lifted by Marion as she fearlessly lectured Sebastian and demoted him to a young boy again. To show his supremacy, Sebastian growled at the waiter, used his black card to pay for a forty-five-thousand yen meal and snapped at the maitre d' to get their coats.

"I'll have Ann call you to schedule another appointment," Sebastian told Grimbsy while he helped his mother and sister into their coats. "This Monday good for you?"

"Sure," Keane answered and stood to bid Marion and Cecilia goodbye.

"Let's say eleven at my office, we'll make it a brunch."

"Fine by me, Sebastian. I'll see you then," Grimbsy confirmed while shaking the older male's hand. Sebastian gave him a firm shake of the hand and a short nod before taking off with his mother and sister. Grimbsy sank back down in his chair, ordered a cognac to blow off some steam and called his girlfriend to tell her the news. She would not be as thrilled as he was.

* * *

By the time Ciel walked into what to be the right store, he had already stepped in and out of ten stores that had no orders that had been placed by a certain flamboyant blonde by the name of Alois Phantomhive. The shop owner was a gigantic elderly lady with colorful chopsticks in her purple colored bun.

"Alois?" She chirped. With her voice nasal and monotone, it made the sound she produced all the more weird. "I believe he placed an order," she continued while opening a notebook and leafing through it. Some fifty pages in, she dragged her bright colored nail down the paper and tapped on it after. "There it is; Royal Albert, the Florette collection. He has such excellent taste."

"And a rather expensive one," Ciel muttered while pulling his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

The woman jammed her clawed finger down on the keys of the antique cash register. "That will be a total of twenty-five-thousand yen, please. And can I have the proof of the order please."

Ciel frowned his brows. "I don't have a proof of order. Alois called me just now to come by and pick this up."

The woman arched a suspicious eyebrow at him and crossed her arms. "I cannot sell this to you unless I have the right documentation."

Ciel twitched and was motionless for a moment. "Are you telling me that I just wasted an hour, walking around this mall and entering ten different stores before finding the right one, and now, you can't sell it to me over some lousy piece of paper?!"

"I am sorry, but those are the rules," the woman said.

"The rules? The rules!" Ciel slammed his hands down. "Do I honestly look like someone who randomly goes into antique shops to buy other people's stupid china?!"

"You wouldn't believe what some people will do for exquisite china like this," she fanned out her diamond loaded hand and gestured around the shop. "This is all of the finest quality and most of it has been used by royalty."

"I wouldn't give a damn if royalty took a crap in it," he fumed and waved a threatening finger at the shop owner. "I came here to get that damned china and I am not leaving without it, are we clear?"

Clearly not as impressed as Ciel had hoped for, the fat lady once again arched a badly plucked eyebrow and picked up her pink macaron. "I am sorry, but rules are…" She stopped talking, her mouth hanging open after Ciel had slapped the tartlet out of her hands.

"Then bend them," he growled low, his eyes cold as he tried to stare the shop owner down. She frowned, her eyes going to the macaron on the floor. Licking her lips, she was about to down to get it when Ciel hissed dangerously.

"Alright, I'll give Alois a call," she cried, throwing her chubby hands in the air while she turned on her heels and waddled to the backroom.

"Thank you," Ciel sighed and leaned on the counter. "I'm sure he can verify that I am his brother and that he send me to pick up his teacups."

"Don't lean on the counter," the woman lectured from the back. "And don't stand so close to those teacups. You might break them, or worse," she added in a suspicious tone. Ciel raised his hands and stepped away from the counter while muttering curses under his breath.

"That was quite the performance you gave there."

Ciel whirled around on his heels and dropped his shoulder. "Ah, come on!" He cried when he looked straight into Sebastian's crimson eyes. "What the fuck, man? Are you following me around or something?"

The older man grinned wide. "I can neither confirm nor deny that."

Ciel drew a face and rolled his eyes. "How political. You seem to have an answer for everything, don't you?" He retorted in an annoyed tone of voice.

Sebastian seemed to think about his question for a moment. "As a matter of fact, I don't. I still don't have to answer as to how I can get one of those Nobel Peace prices. Or to get you to be a little less resistant during sex," he answered with his designated smirk.

"Try never," Ciel growled, looking left and right, hoping that nobody heard Sebastian say those words out loud. "Besides, with you being the sadist you are, I assumed you get off on resistance."

"You seem to know me very well, Ciel," Sebastian said and took a step closer. "Have I unconsciously been giving away more than I should?"

"You're not that hard to figure out," the younger male snarled and took a step back. "Now if you'll excuse me, my order should be ready any moment," and with that, he turned around and glared eagerly at the shop owner. All hope fled when he saw she was still chatting on the phone, and by the way she had parked her enormous derriere on a wobbly one-legged stool, he knew she would be at it for a while.

"Looks like your order might take a while. When the fat lady sits down, it takes an entire ritual to hoist up that humongous body of hers. Why don't we go grab a cup of coffee at the stall across from here?"

Ciel shivered when he felt Sebastian's lips whisper those words against his ear. His entire body suggested to go along with it; even a part of his brain shrugged and reckoned a cup of coffee could do no harm. But the alarm bells that went off in the part of his brain that could still think rationally, made him shake his head.

"No thank you. I'm not thirsty," he answered without turning around.

Sebastian hummed a low _mhmm_ in his ear and licked his lips. The tip of his tongue teasingly grazed Ciel's skin and made the younger male shiver.

"Perhaps I can interest you in something else," the older male suggested and Ciel could barely keep down the scream that welled up in his chest when Sebastian shamelessly cupped his dick through his pants.

"Stop with those disgusting gestures. It makes me sick to my stomach," he hissed and fruitlessly tried to push the hand away. It only made Sebastian chuckle in an almost endearing manner.

"If you're really as disgusted as you claim, you'd put a little more effort into pushing my hand away," Sebastian whispered in a mocking tone of voice. "Why do you always have to put up such a crappy fight before giving in."

"Shut up," Ciel hissed through clenched jaws and slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the yelp that escaped his lips when Sebastian licked the funnel of his ear.

"Come on," the older male persuaded and squeezed his cock. "You're so hard and aroused that you're almost leaking through your pants. Let me take care of that."

Before Ciel could snap another insult at him, a female voice interrupted their moment. Sebastian jolted, composed himself and subtly dropped his hand. Ciel sighed relieved and had to grab the counter to keep to his feet. Breathing in and out slowly, he tried to get his heartbeat under control again.

"Sebastian, I think I found that teapot you were… oh, hi Ciel," Beast said and offered him a warm smile. "What a coincidence to run into you here. Are you following him around?" She jerked her head to her brother and nudged his ribs.

"No, I was just picking up an _order_," he emphasized, hoping the shop attendant would hear him and cut off her conversation. She seemed to purposely ignore him and chatted on about news patterns that would be coming in next month. Ciel exhaled a growl, slapped a smile on his face and turned to Beast. "How are you doing, Cecilia?"

"_Cie-el_," she jumped forward, looped her arms around his and clung to him. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Beast," she lectured and poked his side with her red polished nail.

"Just once more," Ciel said and granted her a true smile, one he could not bear to show Sebastian.

"Cecilia!" Marion emerged from one of the narrow corridors that was hidden by overloaded and unstable antique cupboards. "I almost fell off that wobbly ladder climbing down, balancing that teapot and cups in one hand because you weren't there take them off my hands… oh… Hello Ciel," her angry frown changed to a warm smile within the blink of an eye. "How see you again and such a coincidence we run into you. I was just telling Sebastian to give you a call about that dinner appointment. Are you and your brother free tonight?"

Trapped between Marion's winsome smile, Beast's hopeful big eyes and Sebastian's charismatic smirk, he had a hard time coming up with a valid reason that would excuse them from going back to that sexual predators house.

"Well," he began, and swallowed audibly. His mind screamed that he had to answer quickly to make his explanation sound truthful. "Alois for his exams and I start a new job this Monday."

"Meh," Marion waved it away. "Let obligations wait till Monday. I insist you join us tonight while we are still in town. I invited Claude as well, Sebastian's and Cecilia's older brother. I am sure he would be pleased to meet you as well… could you stop jerking your head like that, Sebastian dear, it's distracting and certainly not becoming."

Ciel didn't bother masking the satisfaction he felt when Marion lectured her son. Grinning animated, he took in the momentary set back of the charismatic sadist richly and made a mental picture of the bewildered look on Sebastian's face.

"We're not inviting Faustus," he told his mother coolly, regaining his normal posture of authority and composure. Marion turned her crimson eyes to her son and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Of course we're inviting him; he's your brother-"

"Half-brother," Sebastian reminded her in an arctic manner. "I see no reason to invite him to a family dinner."

Ciel felt the air thicken and the tension between mother and son was nearly tangible when she narrowed her eyes to snake-like slits and gave him a look that was not inferior to an angry rattlesnake.

"Be that as it may, I have been raising him from the time he was two years old, so that makes him my son and automatically your brother. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly," Sebastian said. "But he's still not coming."

Marion mashed her brows together, her gorgeous face scrunched up in a venomous frown. "I believe I did not ask for your permission to invite _my own son_ to a family dinner," she hissed dangerously low.

"Mother, I am not going to have an endless discussion about this. My home, my rules. And that is final," Sebastian said resolute. Marion pressed her lips together, her eyes seemed to shoot fire. Sebastian didn't budge and stood firm and authoritative when he told her no again. Marion seemed to give up and directed her heinous mood towards Ciel.

"Since it is _your _house, I suppose I should also ask permission to invite Ciel and his brother?" She snarled. Sebastian tilted his head back a little and shook it almost imperceptibly, showing her a wide and triumphant smirk.

"No, of course not. Ciel is always most welcome in my home," he rolled his intense crimson eyes to the swallowing navy haired male. "He's already been there before. He knows he can make himself at home in my apartment."

Ciel clenched his shaking fists until he felt his nails leave crescent moon imprints in the palms of his hands. He wanted nothing more but to smack that confident smirk off of Sebastian's face but in the presence of Marion and Cecilia, he wouldn't let himself lose face.

"So, can we count on your company? We will be dinning at seven," Marion said, her hellion expression softened but not quite lifted yet. Ciel opened his mouth to give a rubbish excuse but was interrupted by the shop owner.

"Alois said that you are his brother," she said, still glaring at him with suspicion. "He vouches for your identity so just this once, I will give it to you without the right documentation."

"You have no idea how darned special I feel right now," Ciel said sarcastically. It was said to deaf men's ears while the owner tottered to the back again to get his order.

"So?" Marion said, clearing her throat to get the younger male's attention. "I trust you and your brother join us tonight. Where Sebastian lacks manners and empathy, he compromises with cooking skills."

"Well… I," Ciel began, dragging a hand through his hair. Once again, he was saved by the hostile owner as she put down a decorative box on the counter and told him for a second time the freakishly enormous amount of money he had to pay. Ciel offered Marion an apologetic smile, pulled his wallet and reluctantly paid for the cups and saucers.

* * *

"You could've told me that the owner of that store was a conniving bitch."

Alois's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he turned his head to look at his older brother. They stood in an empty elevator and it was until now that Ciel had been avoiding mentioning his trip to the shop. It reminded him of running into Sebastian again and that was the last thing he wanted to recall.

"Merle? She's a delightful woman. Raises two children and six grandchildren on her own."

"She's a dreadful old nag with a misplaced God complex. Paperwork, my ass… it's china, not the negotiations on peace in the Middle-East. Fucking tyrant. You shopped there before, didn't you know she was such an administration addict?"

Alois said nothing for a moment, which made Ciel suspicious. Looking sideways, he saw Alois chew on his bottom lip. He narrowed his eyes and hissed low. "You knew."

"I did," Alois cried at last. "I am sorry, but the last time I forgot my papers, she nearly chased me out of the store. That woman is insane about paperwork and I lost my order again. I knew you would handle it more democratically than I would."

"How could I handle something like that with democracy when she's being a dictator on her tiny teacup isle?" Ciel roared, making the blonde flinch. "That is it, no more china. If you can't even take care of your own order, you're not buying at that shop again. It's not fucking brain surgery or rocket science you know? Just a matter of placing the order in a spot where you can easily find it when you need it."

Alois nodded and shoveled his foot over the fancy red carpeting in the elevator. "I know. I'm sorry. I'll try to keep that in mind next time."

Ciel growled, leaned against the wall and rubbed his chin. "No you won't," he said and looked up when they heard the ping of the elevator. Taking in a deep breath, he picked up his brown paper bag and walked onto the familiar floor.

"You know me too well," Alois chirped and semi-skipped after his brother down the corridor.

"Yes, and for all intents and purposes, I don't see that a privilege," Ciel growled over his shoulder while he turned a corner. Alois chose to ignore him and clasped his hands on his back as they stopped in front of a door.

"Why are we here again?" He asked.

Ciel clenched the handle of the bag, dropped his head and sighed. "His mother insisted."

Alois arched an eyebrow. "You claim to hate Sebastian but you let his mother boss you around. Isn't that slightly fucked up?"

"You should see her. She's pretty convincing and fucking scary when she's angry," Ciel fruitlessly defended himself. Alois shook his head, smirked and opened his mouth to snap a witty comment back. His words were caught in his throat when the door opened and were welcomed by an all too familiar toothy grin.

"I thought I heard voices. What a pleasant surprise," Claude said, clearly lying through his teeth. "It has been such a long time since I saw either of you. Please," he stepped aside, clearing the way. "Come in," he said, stretching out an inviting hand.

Ciel and Alois exchanged a look.

"I won't bite," Claude said, followed by a low chuckle.

"Not yet," Ciel snapped before he could stop himself. Claude's expression changed to the same designated smirk he had had on his lips the night they encountered each other for the first time. It caused shivers down his spine, and not the pleasant ones.

"Come on, no need for you to keep standing in the hallway," Claude let go of the door knob and walked into the living.

Their eyes met again and Ciel saw that Alois was terrified. Refusing to let his younger brother know he felt the same way, he set his jaw, straightened his shoulders and offered him a confident smile.

"Come on," he said and placed a hand in the small of Alois's back. "Let's just get this over with as soon as possible so that we can go home."

Alois swallowed, nodded and inhaled deep before going inside. Ciel sucked his lungs full with air, told himself that the confrontation with Claude had to come sooner or later. Stepping inside, his eyes met Sebastian's crimson ones. He gave him that well-known lopsided smirk. For once, it didn't feel like the male was the enemy. It even felt strangely reassuring, knowing Sebastian was there to back them up. Unconsciously, he offered the raven haired male a real smile, closed the door on the safety of the empty hallway and surrendered himself to a night of dinning with Sebastian, Claude and their family.

* * *

No sex.. don't hate or crucify me. I promise the next chapter will be smut. Surprise and smut.

Review, my sweets.. I need it. No empty threats of not updating.. just, let me know you still believe in me. Review this and MM and updates will be more swiftly again. Working is getting less intense, relationship is more settled in.

Thank you for your patience and support. I appreciate it more than I could ever describe with words. Just deeds.. and that'll mean I'll update before the end of this year. Hopefully all stories, but that is not a guarantee. Tell me which one you'd love to see updated and I'll work on that.


	11. Chapter 11

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

Is this a fraude? A scheme? A mirage perhaps? No, I did write a chapter of Indebted in one night and basically, most is smut. Woohoo, I hope it satisfies all those horny little bizarre dolls out there. Ugh, I always forget how much I actually enjoy all the smut, even if I still vividly believe Opium will be my true masterpiece. But, enough on that.

I am sorry. I looked up Indebted on my profile today and found out it has been 2 months. 2 fucking months of no updates! I felt so bad I castigated myself and forced myself to sit down and not get up until I produced a decent chapter. Well, here it is, and it turned out a lot longer than I had expected. So, I hope you are as apeased with it as I am.

Little recap might be in order.

_Ciel was tricked into picking up Alois's china and he ran into Sebastian and his mother and sister in that shop. Marion tricked him into having dinner at Sebastian's house that night and when he and Alois arrived, Claude opened the door. _(Wow, I actually wrote that from memory. I am always surprised how well I know my stories and cannot look at them for weeks and still know where I left off.. jeej, little praise for myself)

Anywho, enjoy!

O.

_(Spelling check will follow, but my eyes hurt right now from staring at the sreen for 3 hours. Oh, new chapter on Opium. Go read and review that or seriously no more updates for Indebted -wink-)_

* * *

The silence was tangible. Thick and full of unspoken words of hate, rivalry and unanswered questions. Marion was the first to break it by giving Ciel and Alois a proper welcome, but even so, Ciel knew they had all felt it and that it had already set the mood for the entire evening.

"It is such a pleasure to finally meet you too," Marion told Alois while shaking his hand and gesturing to the couch. "Please, have a seat. Since Sebastian and Claude are still arguing about who gets to bone the duck, dinner might still take a while."

"Are you sure they're talking about boning the duck," joked Alois, throwing a devious look over his shoulder. Ciel turned his head away, an annoyed blush splattered over his cheeks.

"Shut up, Alois," Ciel warned. The blonde smirked cheeky and not so subtly cleared his throat, trying to keep himself from bursting into laughter when Marion explained in a most serious tone voice that a duck needs to be deboned before cooking it.

"They both take a lot after their father. Neither willing to back down and eager to get the job done," the mother mused proudly. Alois pursed his lips and nodded slowly.

"I know Claude can be very thorough and takes his time with things. Can't say I know the same goes for Sebastian," and he turned amused eyes to his older brother again. "Perhaps Ciel can enlighten us if Sebastian is as complete as Claude. He has worked both of them."

"Alois," Ciel snapped through gnashed teeth. "Cut out with that tedious nonsense, now!"

Marion's eyebrows shot up in surprise and in her innocence, she wasn't in on the games the blonde was playing on his brother. "You two have worked with Claude and Sebastian?" Ciel exhaled relieved that she didn't catch the cunning pun Alois made. "They never told me such a thing. On what level?" She asked, genuinely interested but immediately added. "And aren't you a bit young to work at a club or a publishing agency?"

Ciel's eyes widened and he shook his head at Alois. The blonde had an even more audacious smirk curling his lips and Ciel didn't know if he was out to embarrass his older brother as a punishment for sending him to school with a heavy hangover or if he wanted to make a point to the two bickering males in the kitchen.

"Oh, yes," Alois chirped. "For me it was a onetime job at Claude's club. I really needed the money. But Ciel is on a very personal level, especially with Sebastian," he explained and visibly enjoyed subtly mentioning his brother's humiliation. Ciel had to sit on his hands not to jump up and strangle him. Marion rolled her crimson eyes to him and smiled in an expecting manner. Ciel shuffled nervously on his seat and tried to think of something appropriate and believable to answer.

"I met Claude through Alois and he introduced me to Sebastian because he knows I was seeking to find an intern position at a publishing agency," he said in one breath. It was silent for a moment and he was afraid she would see right through his fabrication. Marion's lips were a thin stripe as she seemed to think his words over, weighing them in her head.

"So? Did you get into the position you wanted?"

"Excuse me?" Ciel gasped. He shot his younger brother who was failing horribly at masking his fit of laughter a lethal glare. Marion seemed oblivious of the unintended pun she just made and smiled politely.

"A position at Sebastian's publishing agency. Did that work out?"

"Oh that?" Ciel blushed at the rancid images that had thundered through his mind and briefly made eye contact with the older male. He offered him a lopsided smirk that actually held a speck of sympathy. It impressed Ciel and made him blush a deeper shade of red. "No, but I did manage to obtain a fine position at Stoker's publishing agency."

"Yes, and he still holds other positions with Sebastian," Alois added, a devilish toothy smirked shot his brother's way. Now Ciel was more than sure that this was all a punishment for this morning and he swore that all the spoof cartoons Alois made of his principal would be send to his office days before he graduated high school. Dreading the next question, Ciel held his breath and wished for the ground to open and swallow him whole. But before the words could be spoken or the earth could split, the dense tension was interrupted by a cheerful voice.

"Ciel, you're here."

All eyes turned to the loft. Beast smiled charmingly and in her white sweater and grey jeans, she looked like a beacon of mercy. Ciel had never been more glad to see someone he had known for less than a day.

"Why didn't anybody tell me they had already arrived?" She said while jogging down the stairs and skipping Ciel's way with open arms. He stood, a too relieved smile on his lips and gladly let the younger version of Sebastian wrap her arms around his neck and plant a peck on his cheek. "It is great to see you again," she chirped and stood back and took his hands. "Haven't you been offered a drink yet?"

"Oh dear," Marion cupped her cheek and shot up from the couch. "Where have my manners gone? How impossibly rude of me," she said and walked to the kitchen in which was possibly the most elegant manner both Ciel and Alois had ever seen, especially for someone in heels. "Everybody fancy a glass of Bollinger?"

"I certainly would," Alois cheered.

"You're not getting any," Ciel said flatly, easily blocking out the glare Alois shot him. "I think you've already done enough damage without being liquored up. Besides, you have class in the morning. I do not care for a rerun of today."

"Oh come on," Marion pleaded. "One glass of champagne will not kill him; it is a perfectly decadent evening, and this is a nice bottle of champagne."

"He is still too young to be drinking a lot," Ciel went on, getting even more lethal glares from his younger brother. Marion huffed and collected six glasses from a cupboard.

"Please. My boys were drinking sake since they were fifteen and they turned out fine."

"Yeah," Beast nudged Ciel's side. "Live a little," she giggled and winked before skipping to the kitchen and leaning on the counter. "What are we eating? Duck?" She stuck out her tongue with a disgusted wrinkle of the nose and started to argue with her mother about regular, not old people food.

"Drinking at fifteen. This explains so much," Ciel muttered under his breath while he and Alois witnessed all the family members bickering. "Weird family," he added and turned his head to his younger brother. Alois simply shrugged.

"I think we would've become this dysfunctional as well if mom and dad had still been alive. At least, I hope we would've. It's a real family, I think," he added insecure. Ciel smiled endearing and turned to the blonde, momentarily forgetting the homicidal thoughts he had earlier and ready to offer him some comfort. Their brother bonding was interrupted by another set of brothers.

"If you think you're so fucking perfect at it, you jam your fucking hand up there and do it your fucking self," Sebastian snapped at Claude. The older male arched an eyebrow at him, his entire appearance stoic and collected opposite his younger brother who was fuming and cursing. It was probably the first time Ciel had seen something of a blush on Sebastian's cheeks and it was weird that he somehow felt a twinge of empathy in his chest.

"There is no need to puff out your chest and try and proof you're the bigger man," Claude said, his voice calm. "We both know I am," he added with a cunning smirk, his eyes briefly sinking to his younger brother's pants.

Ciel wasn't sure if it was the way he could somehow relate to how Sebastian felt at the moment, challenged for no good reason, or if it was that Marion didn't make any attempts to break the fight up. But he opened his mouth and blurted out words he didn't think through before it was too late.

"From very personal experience, I know Sebastian is the bigger and better man."

The silence was once again awfully tangible. Ciel felt his breath got caught in his throat and all the eyes that had turned to him made him horribly nervous. His palms got sweaty and his throat was awfully dry. He only hoped that someone would say something soon or that dying of embarrassment was a real probability.

"I thought you were getting us champagne," Sebastian finally said and turned to his mother. "I think we can all us a drink right now." Marion's blinked, conjured a smile and nodded.

"Yes, I think we most certainly do," she admitted and moved to the fridge to retrieve the bottle. Beast's eyes darted between Ciel and Sebastian, as if she was trying to connect the dots. When she did, a wide smirk curled her lips and she raised her thumb at the navy haired male. Alois came over and whispered in his brother's ear.

"Some confession. Not so sure if it was best to do it in front of his mother, who obviously doesn't have a clue about her son yet."

"Shut up," Ciel snarled. "It wasn't a confession. It was the decent thing to do. Claude is more of a bastard than Sebastian is."

"Strange," Alois mused. "I think I remember vividly that you thought those two were very much alike. "Both narcissistic and egocentric sadists. What you just said almost sounded like someone standing up for his lover."

Ciel's body jerked and he snapped his head to Alois. The blonde grinned a little too amused for the severity of the entire situation. He sucked air in his lungs, turned on his heels and stalked off.

"Where are you going?" Alois called. "Ciel?"

* * *

Ciel ignored the calls and walked to the back of the penthouse. He needed to get away and stepping out for a bit of fresh air seemed like the best idea. He came to a corridor, looked left and right and was clueless where to go. He had been stuck in Sebastian's house for a full three days and now he only came to realize that he hadn't seen anything other than the bed- and bathroom.

"Pathetic," he muttered and went right, reckoning that there would be ceiling high windows there as well like there were in the bedroom one floor up. He only hit a plastered wall and a door on his left. Taking his chance, he opened it and stepped inside. Even if it was Sebastian's personal torture chamber of which he held the chances high in regard, it was better than going back to the living room and the staring eyes.

The room was pitch dark, and he swallowed, afraid of the unknown. Sebastian could be keeping human slaves in here for all he knew, ones that were hungry and violent and that would gruesomely attack him. Images of the zombie and boob manga Alois had given him for his birthday flashed in front of his eyes, and after a moment of awareness, he laughed it off. "Oh come on, you ninny. It's not like he would keep zombies. He wouldn't be able to screw them," he said in an authoritative tone and quietly closed the door behind him.

When the scent of rotting flesh didn't penetrate his nostrils and the sweet and pungent smell of flowers tickled them instead, he let go of the breath he had unconsciously been holding.

"Where the hell am I?"

The young male slammed his hand against the wall and searched for a light switch. When his fingers finally curled around a string of some sorts, he yanked it down and the room instantly bathe in a soft, golden light.

"_The fuck_?"

Ciel's eyes wandered around the room, astonishment rendering him completely mute. Large antique cabinets with glass doors covered three walls, all filled with what looked like ancient and expensive china. In the middle stood a bistro table made out of tulipwood; it was loaded with even more china, neatly organized on a silver tray. The entire room felt like a stuffy, old museum, even if it smelled deliciously of freshly cut flowers.

"Such junk," Ciel muttered while sauntering to the table and picking up one of the delicate white and cobalt blue cups, he held it between thumb and forefinger, lifted it in the air and turned it left and right. "Preposterous," he said and put it down with a loud thud.

"You best be careful; those cups were used by Queen Victoria of England on the day she married Prince Albert."

Ciel turned to the voice and arched an eyebrow. "Did they now? It is incredible how little I care about that bit of information. Do you occasionally bore your guests with that useless history lesson?"

Sebastian smirked animated and even produced a low chuckle. "It is not really my problem if I you find it fascinating or not, now is it? What are you doing here anyway?"

Ciel shrugged and gazed about the room. "Got lost on my way to the toilet I guess, what is up with this room? I had half expected a private SM dungeon but this… No more spare space left at your mum's house that she needs to store her crap over here?"

It was silent for a moment, and when Sebastian failed to answer the question, Ciel snapped his head around, his eyes wide in confusion. "You aren't saying that…" His surprise faded and a wide smirk curled his lips. "You are fucking with me? _Ohoho…_ this is too rich; you mean to say that all these useless trinkets are yours?"

Sebastian lazily retrieved his pack of smokes, placed one loosely between his lips and lit it, clicking the Zippo shut before answering. "I appreciate the finer, more delicate things of life," he explained, his lips displaying a knowing smirk for a second.

Ciel snorted and swallowed to contain his laughter. "Yes, because a single teacup is a joy forever," he spoke through gnashed teeth before barking a laughter. Sebastian raised a questionable eyebrow at the laughing male and slowly blew out his puff of tobacco.

"I fail to see why that is so funny," he said, and the seriousness of his expression almost made Ciel double over. Composing himself, the navy haired students straightened his back, chortled and picked up a random item from the tray.

"So… what would happen if I accidentally dropped this?" He wondered out loud and with an almost satanic gleam shimmering in his blue eyes, he let go of the cup, catching it with his other hand before it crashed and broke on the wooden floor.

His body motionless, Sebastian's crimson eyes followed his moves while Ciel teasingly repeated what was supposed to be a psychological mind came. "Should you drop that, your debt will be doubled," the older male finally spoke, his dull tone of voice betraying he was uninterested.

"Oh," Ciel said and put the china down. "That was a horrible anti-climax. How about… that?" He stalked to one of the cabinets and retrieved the teapot Marion had been carrying around earlier that afternoon. "Is this one precious to you too?"

"That dates back to from before the French revolution. Marie Antoinette drank her afternoon tea from this in the year she-"

Ciel bluntly dropped it before Sebastian could finish his sentence and the collision with the floor not only caused a loud blow, but broke the pot into hundreds of little china chips.

"Oops… you're story was so fascinating that I completely forgot I was holding something valuable. Was it as priceless as this one?" And with a recalcitrant smirk, Ciel hooked a finger behind a random cup, shoved it off the shelf and let it break on the wood as well. Sebastian stared at him for a moment, turned and moved to the door.

"Oh, what is the matter? Did I make you cry?" Ciel snickered. Sebastian did not respond to his childish teasing, closed the door and wheeled around on his heels, his eyes shimmering with little sadistic lights. Ciel's mocking stopped immediately and turned his head left and right, looking for another way out. "It was a joke, ok? Don't take it too seriously; I think your obsession with grandmother trinkets isn't weird at all. Well, maybe a little, but I won't mention it to anyone."

Sebastian tilted his head back and displayed a toothy grin. "You might be right. This would be a fine place for a, what did you call it again, SM dungeon? That wall," he nodded to the right. "I could put shackles up there and keep you here for as long as I wish. And over there," he moved Ciel's way, his steps slow, almost like a predator lurking at its pray. "We could place a bed there, on which I can fuck you over and over."

Ciel backed up, his hands raised. "No, no. I really do like it like this. It is much friendlier. Besides, what would you do with all this junk- euhm, china?"

Sebastian chortled. "I will think of something," he mused and licked his lips. "I would rather chain you to a wall here and punish you for breaking my teacups. I adore the smell of sex and resistance."

"But it smells lovely here, so fresh. Are that fresh cut flowers or-" Ciel turned on his heels and tried to make a run for it; Sebastian was faster. He leaped forward, reached out and grabbed his arm. Ciel yelped when he was roughly pulled in and bumped against the older male's body. "I'm sorry," he peeped. "I won't make fun of you anymore, I promise."

"It is kind of too late for that, not?" Sebastian pointed out amused while letting his free hand roam down Ciel's back and leaning down. "I do not like it when my authority is mocked openly," he whispered in the younger male's ear and harshly bit on the lobe after. Ciel winched and was ashamed of his rancid excitement when he felt Sebastian's tongue lap at the mark.

"Please. Your mother and sister are in the other room," Ciel pleaded and tried to reach a more reasonable side of the older male. One of which he did not know if it even existed. Sebastian breathed a laugh and moved to lick Ciel's neck.

"You never really learn, do you?" He mused and nibbled at Ciel's nap. The younger male cocked his head back, unintentionally baring more bare skin to Sebastian.

"Sebastian," he groaned and swallowed an involuntary moan when Sebastian smacked him harsh across his ass. "Stop it, I beg of you." For a moment, the older male tilted his head back and gazed down in the pleading blue eyes. He inhaled, closed his eyes for a moment and placed his wandering hand in the small of Ciel's back. When Ciel was almost sure he had reached the moralistic side of Sebastian, the one that had respect for his mother, the older male leaned down and whispered.

"Oh you are going to beg," and he moved so fast Ciel didn't even have time to protest or fight him off. Sebastian grabbed his wrists, dragged him to the table and pushed him, forcing Ciel to bend his upper body until his chest rested on the smooth wooden surface.

* * *

"You motherfucker. What the hell do you think you're doing," Ciel snarled. He hissed and tried to bite when Sebastian's face leveled with his. The older male grinned amused.

"It wouldn't be wise to curse this loud. They might hear you," he advised and once again smacked him across the ass before massaging it. Ciel futilely struggled against the strong hand that was locked around his wrists and cursed Sebastian under his breath.

"Such foul words," Sebastian mused in his ear and licked the funnel. "Say some more. I like it when you talk dirty."

"You rancid old sadist. Get your fucking paws off me," Ciel snapped harshly. Sebastian sucked air through his teeth and moaned pleased.

"Go on," he encouraged and stood back. Ciel felt him reach around and unbuckle his belt. He tried to struggle against it but it was useless. One strong tug at the band of his jeans and the buttons popped open.

"Get the fuck away from- ah-nah," Ciel closed his eyes and gnashed his teeth when Sebastian's hand cupped his glad dick. It twitched eagerly against the warm hand, which made the older male chortle delighted.

"So eager. You already soaked the front of your boxers."

"Shut up," Ciel snarled and put every effort into not moaning. He refused to give Sebastian the satisfaction, even if the way the long fingers massaged his balls felt so good.

"Come on. Holding it in is not good for you" Sebastian almost bargained and finally squeezed another sound out of Ciel when he abruptly pulled the younger male's pants down. He sighed delighted when he saw the pale ass stick up and harshly smacked him across it, and again. He slapped it until the skin turned pink and Ciel had tears in his eyes.

"Stop it," he begged. "You're hurting me."

Sebastian bend over him and fondled Ciel's dick while whispering in his ear "Am I? Or am I turning you on?" He asked. "You're so hard and leaking. Look at this."

Ciel groaned when the hand left his dick. "Look at it," Sebastian demanded and Ciel tilted his head. Sebastian's fingers glistened with precum; his body had betrayed him once again. He gurgled when two fingers were forced down his throat and he tasted his own juices.

"Sweet huh?" Sebastian whispered. "Your resistance and reluctance taste better than any fine wine. It makes everything so much better." Ciel knitted his brows together and sunk his teeth in the fingers. He bit until he could taste the metallic flavor of Sebastian's blood and he rolled his eyes to the right. Sebastian hadn't winched, on the contrary, he was smirking sinfully.

"So good," he murmured and forcefully pulled his fingers out of Ciel's mouth. He straightened himself again and smacked Ciel's painful flesh again. Ciel whimpered and clenched his fists.

"You sadistic asshole," he spat through gnashed teeth. "When are you going to leave me the fuck alone- nah-ha-ah."

Ciel's body involuntarily reacted when he felt Sebastian's tongue lick the raw flesh. Soft moans and cries left his lips and his muscles started to relax. His fists uncurled and he threw his head in his neck, groaning when Sebastian licked his asshole. He finally felt the strong hold loosen on his wrists until Sebastian's hand disappeared entirely, but instead of pushing him away, Ciel's nails scratched the table as his body curled and squirmed under the skills of the older male. He reached back and grabbed a handful of Sebastian's locks, pushing the tongue closer to his skin.

"Oh fuck… nah-ha-ha-_ah_," he groaned and moved his hips up and down, grinding his ass against Sebastian's warm tongue and causing even more friction. "Please. I need to come," he begged. "Please, Sebastian."

The older male complied, reached up and after a few strong jerks, Ciel came, shooting his load on the wooden floor; his moans and cries of euphoria barely muffled by the table.

Sebastian kept lapping him, almost purring satisfied. When the body stopped squirming and leaned limb and exhausted on the table, he pulled back and got to his feet. Ciel was still in orgasmic bliss and he could only vaguely hear the rustling of clothes and the sound of a zipper being pulled down. He groaned wearily when Sebastian grabbed his hips and raised his hips in the air.

"What are you- _NAH-AH-FUCK!_"

Sebastian had rammed his entirely length into the puckered hole in one swift move. Ciel's body burned in pain and he scratched the table, crying and pleading for Sebastian to stop. Instead of obliging this time, Sebastian started to fuck him at an insanely fast pace, not even giving him an opportunity to ease into it.

"That's right. Cry and beg," he snarled through gritted teeth. "Don't fucking clench this hard," he said and smacked Ciel across the ass a couple of times. It was rough, and his flesh stung with every smack but Ciel felt his dick stiffen again and excitement piqued in his mind. His begs gradually flowed into mewls and pleads for Sebastian to go faster. He even started to move his own body, slamming his ass down on the ample and hard dick that penetrated him fiercely and hit his prostate with every thrust.

"So diligent. You're fucking me hard with my mother in the other fucking room," Sebastian said, making Ciel aware of the situation he was in. He groaned at it, and reached down to jerk himself off. "It seems to turn you on even more," Sebastian continued and took a firmer hold of the hips, slamming harder into him. "I bet that it they listen closely, they can hear my sack slamming against yours," he snarled, and it made Ciel moan even harder. "Come on, let them hear how much you enjoy my dick. Let them know I'm the bigger and better man."

Ciel's eyes snapped open and with one last and strong thrust and jerk, they both came, Sebastian filling Ciel with his warm seed and Ciel unloading his onto the floor again. After that, the younger male fell down, panting heavily while he was sprawled over the table.

* * *

After he eased down, spilling every last bit of sperm into Ciel's ass, Sebastian collapsed on top of him. Both gasped and tried to get their breathing under control again. A part of Ciel wanted to push Sebastian away but the other part enjoyed the body that weight down on him. The sweat of Sebastian's chest that mixed with that on Ciel's back. The skin contact and the heart that almost beat in the same fast pace as his own. He wouldn't say he could stay like this forever, but for another five minutes, it would be strangely pleasant.

"Sebastian?"

His eyes widened and Ciel tried to look over his shoulder. "It that your mother?"

"So it would seem," Sebastian answered dully.

"Than what the fuck are you doing? Get off me," Ciel hissed low and squirmed anxiously underneath the strong body. Sebastian chuckled and yawned lazily.

"That make us hypocrites, because I am positively sure the entire building heard your cries. Just like all the times before that," he added, arrogance laced through his voice.

"I don't fucking give crap. Get the fuck off me. I mean it."

"Ha! Or what? You're going to cut me off? Please. If for anything, you seem to be enjoying this as much as I am."

"I am not," Ciel protested and attempted to nudge Sebastian in the ribs with his elbow. "Now get your fucking dick out of my ass and get dressed."

"If you're trying to turn me on again, you're succeeding perfectly," Sebastian murmured amused.

"Please, Sebastian," Ciel moaned when he heard Marion's footsteps close in outside the room. "I beg of you."

"Begging has quite the opposite effect. You should know that by now," Sebastian pointed out dryly. He seemed to be enjoying this entire situation more than he should and it annoyed the living hell out of Ciel.

"Sebastian? Ciel?" Another door close to the room they were in opened and closed and Ciel knew that Marion would soon open this door.

"If you don't get your fucking dick out of me, I swear to God, I will bit it off first chance I get."

"Oh, does that mean you're going to suck my cock in a nearby future. I like that idea, the biting not so much. A bit of nibbling would be appreciated, though," Sebastian teased.

Ciel felt hopeless, his eyes big and anxious while they focused on the door. Any minute now, Marion would walk through it and see her son with his dick up another male's ass. It would be a humiliation the younger male couldn't life with.

"Sebastian," he whined.

"Ciel," the other male mused.

"Sebastian, are you in here?" Marion opened the last door at the end of the corridor and gasped horrified. "What on earth are you doing?"

Kneeled down, both Ciel and Sebastian were collecting the pieces of the broken teapot and cup. The older male looked up and offered his mother a smile and a shrug. "I was showing Ciel my collection and it seemed some things slipped through my fingers."

Marion squinted, her crimson eyes turning to the younger male. Ciel blushed fiercely and could only hope that the flowers disguised the distinguished scent of sex. Also, he prayed that she didn't see the wets stains on the floor underneath the table, the only proof that something had happened there.

"Well, you can clean that up later. Dinner is almost ready," she declared and left the two, but not before giving each another suspicious look. Ciel dropped the pieces and exhaled relieved. After, he snapped his head up and shot a spiteful glare Sebastian's way.

"I hate you," he hissed.

"Not really," Sebastian declared. Ciel frowned and nodded firm.

"I think I know how I feel about you, and it is nothing but hate and loathing."

"I've grown on you," Sebastian pointed out flatly, and surprised Ciel by leaning in and placing a peck on his lips. "Even if you try, you would never be able to hate me as much as you wish."

"Shut up," Ciel muttered and lowered his head to mask his blush. Sebastian grinned, stood and reached out his hand. "Come on, all that sex has made me a bit peckish."

With a snarl, Ciel smacked the hand away and got up. "I-hate-you," he said, emphasizing every word before stomping out. Sebastian grinned arrogant. "No you don't," he said and followed the young male to the living room.

"Finally," Alois slurred. He raised his glasses and aimlessly waved it around. "There you are. We thought we had lost you."

Ciel stopped in the doorway, his gaze immediately going to Marion. She gave him a smile and a shrug and placed a basket with fresh rolls on the table. "He got into the bottle of wine before I could stop him. Not a real high tolerance," she giggled and stroke Alois's hair.

"High tolerance? High tolerance! He's a teenager; he's not supposed to have a high tolerance," he snapped angrily. Marion mashed her brows together and opened her mouth. Ciel stopped her by raising his hand, palm out. "Yes, I know. Your kids were drunken teenager rebels without a cause. I do not wish to see Alois turn into one though. Cut him off."

The blonde pouted and giggled after. "Looks like Sebastian did bone that duck after all, Claude," he said and nudged the older male who sat next to him. "Ciel is always this grumpy after Sebastian-"

"Nah, what the heck. Give him some more wine, it's a dinner party after all, right?" Ciel interrupted his younger brother. Alois cheered happily and clapped his hands while Marion refilled his glass.

"Idiot," Ciel cursed under his breath. His body jerked when he felt a set of hands on his shoulders and Sebastian whispered in his ear.

"Best take a seat and get this over with. I need to talk to you about something and that has to be done in private."

Ciel snorted and turned his head almost imperceptibly. "You could've done that when we were alone just now, you fucking jerk," he hissed. Sebastian chortled amused.

"Not at all. You needed to be learned that breaking my china will be punished. Now come on, have a seat, if you can in fact, sit," he teased and subtly patted Ciel's ass. "Let's try to make the best of it."

Ciel took a step forward, subtly trying to create some space between him and Sebastian's wandering hands. "I do want one thing clear. If you want to talk, we'll talk. No funky business or I will show that sex slave contract of yours to the police, get a restraining order and scratch you out of my life entirely, debt or not."

Sebastian smirked a toothy grin and gave him a firm nod. "Agreed; now sit and eat, I want those idiots out of my house as soon as possible."

The dinner was strangely relaxed. Claude and Sebastian acted the parts of charming men very well and their mother and sister seemed to buy it. Alois gobbled it up as eagerly as he was downing the pinot noir and was wasted before dessert was served. The food was nice, and the company acted pleasant and Ciel caught himself having a better time than he would've allowed himself to have.

"I had a wonderful time. We must do this again," Marion cooed and kissed Ciel on both cheeks. She was a little unsteady on her legs and with both Beast and Alois entirely drunk, she had decided it was time to call it a night. "Perhaps you can join Sebastian and Claude when they come and visit us," she suggested.

"We'll see," Ciel said and tried to grant her a polite smile. "Are you truly ok to drive Alois home. He can stay here as well and I can take him with me after the meeting."

"Nonsense," Marion chirped. "You and Sebastian have important things to discuss. He will be in good hands, right Claude?"

"That's what I'm afraid off," Ciel mused and shot the older male a nasty glare. Claude smirked, amused, and Ciel didn't trust or like it one bit.

"I will deliver him home safely. Promised," Claude said. Ciel squinted and focused on the distrustful golden eyes. Raising a threatening finger, he hissed at the older male.

"If there is one hair on head that is damaged, I know where to find you. This time, I will not hesitate to shoot."

Claude cocked his head and gave him another arrogant smirk. "I am looking forward to it; now if you will excuse me, I need to get them home."

Even before Ciel could say goodbye to Alois, the doors of the elevators closed. He did see the blonde wave wearily at him, a huge smile on his pink lips. One that was not suspicious towards the way the golden eyes looked him up and down. It gave Ciel the shivers and he rushed back into the apartment to get the talk over with as soon as possible so that he could go home and check on his younger brother. Sebastian had been awaiting him on the couch with a bottle of cognac and two empty glasses. He patted on the seat next to him and smiled.

"Come, have a seat and let us talk."

Ciel in- and exhaled. "I am going to regret this," he sighed before strolling to the noxious sadist.

* * *

Marion had insisted that Claude's driver drop her and Beast off first. They needed their beauty sleep before taking their flight back home tomorrow. Claude hadn't cared much and hadn't even bothered getting out of the car to help them into the hotel. Now, he was left alone with the drunk blonde who was looking at him with lust in his pale blue eyes. He was not out to do anything with the teenager but the gaze was mesmerizing and he could not help but bite his lip and moan when Alois let his own hands roam freely over his body.

"We are here, Sir," the driver announced all too fast and it dragged the older male out of his thoughts.

"Yes. Thank you, Oscar," he called and shoveled to the door and got out. Alois followed his lead with a pout and stumbled onto the sidewalk. He giggled and turned back to the older male.

"Are you coming up with me?"

Claude frowned. "And why would I do that?"

Alois stepped forward, grabbed the edges of his fancy coat and stood on his tiptoes. "Because I would be all alone in that big empty house. Scared and cold," he said and faked another pout. Claude chuckled and untangled the tiny claws from his clothing.

"That might be for the best. You're drunk."

"Is that a bad thing?" Alois asked and walking backwards, he slowly started to unbutton his coat. Claude watched, fascinated and his dick jerked in his pants when the young blonde moved to undo his pants as well, little by little showing him more of his colorful boxers. "Take advantage of the situation."

Any decent and normal person would've declined politely and would've helped the teenager inside before leaving. Claude wasn't like any decent or normal person, told his driver to wait here and followed the alluring blonde to glass doors of the building. Alois gasped surprised when Claude pinned him against the glass and peered down on him.

"I will not hesitate to take advantage of this situation, but do not think for a minute that I will be gentle or that I will spare you another look after tonight."

"I do not care for such trivial things," Alois lied and grabbed Claude's collar. "Now shut the fuck up and get me out of these clothes."

Claude grinned, leaned down and whispered against words of humiliation against his lips before kissing them. Instead of being insulted, Alois felt a surge of arousal course through his body and wrapped his leg around Claude's waist and clawed at his back. Claude shoved him closer against te glass and pressed his dick against Alois's, grinding it slowly and causing an arousing gratification.

When they both needed to catch a breath, the blonde reached out and buzzed them in. He greeted the night porter with a cheerful smile and pulled Claude towards the elevators. When they came, the blonde dragged the raven-haired male inside and kissed him hard. He lost several pieces of clothing even before they left the elevators.

They nearly tumbled into the hallway and bumped against the walls, kissing and stumbling towards Alois's front door. The blonde groped in his jeans pocket and groaned when the older male pressed his chest against his back, pressing the blonde against the door while kissing his neck. After much fidgeting, he turned the key in the lock and walked in.

Claude waited in the doorway, hand high on the frame while he watched the blonde sway to the kitchen. Alois turned on his heels, smirked and kicked his shoes off. With itching hands and a twitching dick, Claude watched Alois take off all his clothes and hop up onto the breakfast bar.

"What are you waiting for?" The blonde whispered and sucked air through his teeth when he caressed his hand down his abs and curled his fingers around his dick. "Make me feel good like you did at the club."

Claude licked his lips, slowly took his coat and sweater off and stepped inside. "Gladly," he answered and eyes locked with Alois's, he kicked the door shut.

* * *

I promised porn, and I hope I delivered. Damn, I love Claude, in his entire sadistic and indifferent way. I love him like this, like a real bastard gentleman and I adore him as the by-the-book and bureaucratic hypocrite he is in Opium. I think there are little ways that I would truly hate Claude, probably if he is an OOC tranny who falls in love with a woman and declares his undying love and marries and has kids. (The tranny idea is not that bad.. would make a nice semi Rocky Horror Picture show with Sebastian, Vincent, Diedrich and Claude. Maybe toss Joker, William and Grell in there as well. (Do not steal this idea, I like it and I want to explore and exploite it)

Ok, that was it for now. Review, be kind and bountiful and more chapters will follow. Review this _and _Opium or I shall not update and Sebastian rapes Ciel to death and Alois will be doomed to be Sebastian's and Claude's sex slave for enternity. (Did I just really say that... I am lousy at making fake threats)

Just, review, make me happy. Please? And if you do, I thank you for your patience and loyalty to me and the story. I shall be indebted to write more and update faster.


	12. Chapter 12

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

As I promised to some of my readers and person friends, this is the second to the triple update weekend. Yes, I realized how I let some people down by not updating this little story and this is me, feeling bad and apologizing.

Ok, I can tell you that it is not as lengthy as the previous chapter, but fear not, triple update, another chapter will follow tomorrow. So, be kind, review, and I will try to make the next one a little longer.

Enjoy!

O.

_(Spelling check will follow)_

* * *

It was completely unexpected and Ciel had a hard time believing it, but Sebastian actually seemed to stick to his word. He had offered him a glass of cognac, poured him one and he sat back, ankle crossed over his knee and a cigarette loosely between his lips. His face was serious, and no sadistic lights twinkled in his crimson eyes.

"So. What was so urgent you needed to talk about it tonight?" Ciel began, hoping to speed up things so that he could go and check on his brother. Sebastian exhaled a huff of tobacco, took the smoke from his lips and pinched it between fore- and middle finger.

"It is about the contract," he said calmly. Ciel's lips formed an _o _and he leaned forward to put his glass down. "The one filled with rules you constantly remind me enough but have yet to uphold yourself? That contract?"

Sebastian granted him a toothy smirk. "Yes, that one exactly. I have used my contacts to get in touch with the current leader of Vincent's organization. Quite a surprise I might have to add, I never expected Vincent to leave his inheritance in such, unlikely hands."

Ciel's interested finally piqued, he shoveled closer. "So, what have you found out about this 'leader'," he said, using his fingers as inverted commas. "Is he reluctant to accept me, euhm, how shall I put this, as rightful heir to the throne?"

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at him. "You do realize this is a mafia organization and not the throne of Imperial Russia, right?"

"Of course I do," Ciel huffed offended while crossing his arms and staring surly at the coffee table.

"No mafia crown to adorn your majestic head. No royal balls and gowns. No prince charming to ask for your hand in marriage and protect your honor," Sebastian continued sarcastically. "Although, I think you and I can both agree that I am quite charming."

"Ha," Ciel barked a laughter. "Oh give me a break. You? Charming and protect me? You couldn't protect me from a group of drunken rodents. Please, spare me. If for anything, you have gravely befouled my honor," he snarled and snapped his head to the older male. "Now could you continue without the charming little jokes? I'd like to go home to check on Alois."

"Now you even admit I am charming."

"Sebastian!"

"Alright," he waved it away, took a sip of his cognac and reached into his vest. "The current leader of the mafia group, a certain William T. Spears, was most helpful. He was able to tell me that to unlock said lost fortune of your father's, you need some sort of an object. A key if you will."

Ciel frowned. "A key? What kind of a key."

"That," Sebastian raised his hands and fanned his fingers. "He did not know. What he does know is that it is something that was supposed to be passed from father to son. Something you wouldn't expect. Does something like that come to mind?"

Ciel cupped his chin and tried to memorize every useless trinket his father had left him. He remembered cleaning out his father's office and putting everything in boxes, but nothing particular that could serve as a key came to mind. "I don't know," he finally concluded. "I'd have to go to our storage and go through all his boxes."

Sebastian gave him a short nod and after a last drag, he put his cigarette and leaned forward, elbows on his knees and fingers laced together. "Why don't you go on home and think about it. Forcing yourself to remember is not going to help. When you do think of something, just give me-"

"I will go to this William T. Spears myself and talk it out with him and be done with it," Ciel interrupted Sebastian. The older male arched a surprised eyebrow and smirked. "Not interested in ruling your own mafia organization anymore?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm not," Ciel admitted.

"How come? It is a big part of our contract," Sebastian reminded him.

"I know," Ciel snarled. "But that is just it. That entire world is the reason I am in this shitty mess right now. I just want to get the money that is rightfully mine and pay my debt; finish a proper education and make sure Alois does as well. I do not belong in this world… we just proved that with that stupid coronation joke of yours."

Sebastian sighed and looked the hunched over male up and down. "Come on, Phantomhive," he shoveled forward and placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder. "You might be a bit of a wimp, but that was a joke, nothing more."

"No it wasn't," Ciel exclaimed and blue eyes met crimson ones. "I do not belong to a world of violence and guns. You don't want to belong to this world either and you're a rotten sadist. That has to say something about the entire mafia business. Why are you trying to convince _me_ to become part of it?"

Sebastian titled his head back and knitted his brows together. "You know. Even if I don't want to be part of that world, I am; through my father and brother. But unlike you, I am powerful enough and I have enough allies to keep it at bay as much as possible."

"I can do that," Ciel said. "I can find the right allies and create the same possibilities that you… why are you shaking your head at me?"

"You can't, at least, not yet. Vincent's empire was big, and there are a lot of people who will do anything to claim it as their own, especially if they find out his son has the key to unlock the Phantomhive fortune. I hate to say this, but to stay away from that world, you'll have to become a part of it first. That way, you can seek out and eliminate your enemies and get that peaceful life you want."

"This is insane," Ciel sighed and pushed his hands in his hair. "I do not care for power, or eliminating enemies I didn't even know I had. Why did my dad get involved into all of this and die on us after."

"He didn't have much of a choice. Shamefully enough, the business world in Asia is primarily dominated by the mafia and in order to make money, you'll have to play with the big guys. By becoming the biggest, he was able to protect his family as long as he did."

"Then why did he get killed? Why didn't he accept that it was a dangerous world and chose another type of profession. We don't needed all that fucking money, we needed them," Ciel said in a spiteful manner. "Alois was too young to lose his parents and I was too young to become his caretaker. He could've thought about us instead of money."

"You seem to bare a grudge against your father," Sebastian commented. Ciel barked a laugh and cocked his head to the side. Tears of loathing and hatred shimmered in his eyes but he refused to cry in front of Sebastian. "You think? I never would've guessed."

Sebastian calmly sipped his drink, but the empty glass down and refilled his and Ciel's. "I do not know much about your father or his motivations to get involved with the mafia, but I do know that he was what goes for one of the good men. He didn't do this for money or for other selfish motivations. He did it to…" He hesitated, picked up his glass and settled back into the couch. Ciel lifted his head out of his hands and looked over his shoulder.

"Well? Give me your theory that is supposed to glorify him as a true mafia saint. Turn him into something he wasn't."

Sebastian squinted, placed two cigarettes between his lips and lit them and handed one to Ciel after. "Like I said. I do not know much about your father, but I do know that after he became part of that world, it was a lot easier for people outside of it to become part of the business market as well. I am not entirely sure what happened or how he did it, I think you should ask his crew for a more detailed explanation, but, whatever he did, it was good, and it gave others opportunities they normally wouldn't have gotten."

Ciel inhaled some tobacco and cupped his cheek in his hand. "Even if that is true, he could've made us his main priority instead of the entire Asian population. We were his family."

"Never considered that he also did this for the both of you?" Sebastian suggested. "That he wanted to make sure that you and Alois could become what you wanted to be without having to fear anything or anyone. The business market was a very dark and criminal world before, and even if it is now still dominated by shady figures, the possibilities have expanded."

"I guess," Ciel murmured. "Still doesn't give me my parents back, now does it? Nor does that little theory of Vincent trying to make this a better world for me and Alois to live in fly. I am still involved in all this crap, whether I want to or not. In the end, he died for nothing."

The room remained silent for a moment, and Ciel looked up at Sebastian. The older male seemed lost for words, and it amused the younger one immensely.

"Can't think of anything clever to say, can you?" Ciel gloated. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Not exactly. I just didn't want to become part of your little self pity fest."

"My what?" Ciel growled.

"My daddy died and he didn't think of me, boohoo," Sebastian sneered. "Grow up. Your father accomplished many things and left you an entire legacy. He might not have been idyllic, but he cared, for you and your brother. Why do you think nobody of the drugs cartel that killed them, ever laid a finger on you? You and Alois are under constant protection, arranged by your father from the day you were born."

Rendered speechless, Ciel stared motionless at Sebastian, but only for a second. "Constant protection? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Didn't you ever have the feeling that you were followed around? Doesn't it strike you as odd that with all the enemies your father made in his lifetime, there has yet to made an attempt to take yours or your brother's life?"

Ciel snickered mockingly. "If we are _that_ protected, than do you care to explain to me how I found my brother on hands and knees, sucking off your brother which lead to my inevitable debt?"

"Because they were not hired to play your nannies or to make sure your brother spend his trust fund wisely. They are there to protect you from some very dangerous criminals. People who do not hesitate to kill dozens if it benefits them; or even when it doesn't."

"And what would you call Claude than?" Ciel retorted dryly. Sebastian pursed his lips and rolled his eyes to the ceiling, thinking of something suiting to say about his brother.

"In the criminal food chain, he would probably be a bottom feeder," he shrugged after a moment.

"Not only in _that_ food chain," Ciel commented snarky.

"True," Sebastian admitted with a wide smirk. "But in all honesty, you have as much to fear from him as you have from me."

"That is a very comforting thought," Ciel snubbed and drank his cognac in one large gulp. "Then why would I stick around for this stupid contract if I have nothing to fear from either of you."

"Because now that they know you have connections to the Faustus organization _and _that you are seeking to reclaim your fortune and position, they will truly stop at nothing to eliminate you like they did your parents. Stick around me, and I will be able to double your security."

Ciel quirked an eyebrow at him. "How can I even be sure you are telling the truth. Every time we have one of these serious talks, you come up with new information you have been holding back for one reason or another."

Sebastian shrugged and took a sip of his drink. "I am not one to show all my cards at once. That is how this game is played."

"I don't think I like the game, and I am no good with cards, I always loose."

"That is something," Sebastian leaned forward and cupped his chin. Ciel wanted to jerk his head out of the loose grasp but the crimson eyes were to seductive as they stared in his. "We can work on," Sebastian finished. Ciel prepared himself to be kissed and put his body in automatic defend mode, but nothing came. Instead, Sebastian sat back and sucked at his smoke. "Go home, Ciel, and think about this. Let me know when you're ready to be introduced to the mafia world or when you have thought of an object that could service as a key to your fortune."

Ciel stared motionless at him for a moment, exhaled and pushed himself up after. "Alright, I will do that. Good night."

Sebastian stood, followed him to the door and helped him into his coat. In the doorway, Ciel turned on his heels and tilted his head back, looking directly in Sebastian's crimson eyes.

"I never expected that you would actually keep to your word. If you weren't such a sadistic bastard, I might actually like you in a friendly manner."

Sebastian tilted his head back and flashed him a cocky smirk. "I can be pragmatic if I need be. This was something that needed to be discussed, and even if you think otherwise, I am very strict about business affairs."

"So you are," Ciel mused and smiled kindly. Sebastian still grinned, placed his hand high on the door and leaned down. "But if you don't make a run for it fast, I will became that sadistic bastard again and you will not set a foot outside this apartment again for the next three days."

Ciel's body jerked and he found that the thought didn't repulse him as much as it should. "Right," he peeped. "Thanks for the warning. Good night," and he quickly stalked to the elevator and nervously pressed the button.

"It won't come any faster," Sebastian pointed out lazily and nodded to Ciel's finger that repeatedly jammed the button.

"Yes, haha," Ciel admitted and ran an anxious hand through his hair. Salvation of the thickening tension came in the form of a soft ping and the doors that soundlessly slid open. Ciel rushed inside and saw Sebastian wave wearily and close his front door. He exhaled relieved, cursed his own boner and pushed his back against the wall. "Fucking pathetic fool," he snorted and was more than glad that the doors closed quickly.

* * *

Outside, a harsh blizzard blew snowflakes into his face and the cold wiped at his warm cheeks. For a moment, he thought about walking, if only to cool down, but wind was merciless and he really wanted to get back home to check on Alois.

He went back inside the building and asked the porter to call a cab. Just before the man picked up the phone, the elevator pinged and announced the arrival of one of the residents. Ciel turned to the sliding doors and opened his mouth to speak. He quickly shut it when a young couple stepped out and granted him a kind smile before defying the cold weather. The control freak Sebastian was, Ciel had half expected that he had come down to tell him he could lend him a car and driver. When he noticed that he was actually disappointed, he shook his head and harshly told himself to get over it.

"The car will be here in ten minutes," the porter told him, giving him a weird look up and down.

Ciel smiled politely, thanked him and said he would wait by the door. Arms crossed and leaning against the window, he thought about the conversation. It was already bad enough that he seemed to be enjoying the sex more than he should, but starting to like Sebastian's pragmatic and serious side was a no go. An alarm code red, and he needed to kick the feeling soon.

"Sadistic fucker," he said firmly, convincing himself Sebastian hadn't changed one bit. Before long, the porter told him his car arrived. He waved, stepped out and jolted into the warm back of the car. He told the driver the address, sat back and watched the scenery pass him. Flashes of lights, tall buildings and busy restaurants. Bustling outside nightclubs and couples walking. It all went by in a blur of things unknown and for some reason, it made Ciel uncomfortable. He didn't know if it was because he wasn't part of it or because the idea of going to a restaurant and walk home together with Sebastian was so appealing it made him shiver.

"We're here, Sir."

Dragged out of his thoughts by the gruff voice, he smiled, paid the driver and slipped out of the cab. The neighbourhood was crowded, even at this hour. He strolled to a dim sum stand and bought several shrimp and chicken pastries, figuring Alois might need these to sober up a little for the morning. After, he walked back to his building, buzzed himself in and strolled to the elevator, giving the porter a polite nod before completely ignoring him.

"Oh, Mister Phantomhive?"

He wheeled around on his heels. The young porter jogged his way and handed him a small bundle of clothing. "I believe this belongs to your brother and his friend."

Ciel quirked an eyebrow, untangled the clothes and found Alois's shirt. All color disappeared from his cheeks and he snapped his head up. "Where did you get this?"

"The elevator. Your neighbor collected them and handed them over about half an hour ago. They were lying around the floor and the elevator."

Ciel felt a painful twinge in his chest, swallowed and tried to produce a smile before slipping into the elevator that just arrived. "Thank you. I promise it will not happen again."

"No problem, Sir," the man said, tapping his cap before turning on his heels and marching back to his desk. Ciel's fingers dug into the fabric as he clenched the clothing and stared daggers at the illuminated numbers, silently willing the elevator to move faster. When he stopped at his floor, he nervously hopped from one foot to the other, impatiently waiting for the doors to slide open. He squeezed himself through a too small opening, tumbled out and moved to his front door. His trembling fingers reached into his pocket and he dropped his keys twice before jamming them into the lock and unlocking the front door. The door opened soundlessly and a his eyes widened at the sight that awaited him.

"You motherfucking bastard!"

Alois was naked, sprawled over the dinner table with his feet in the air. Claude pounded into him, his tempo fast as he found support by holding the blonde's ankles. He stopped for a quick moment, turned his head to the door and smirked.

"Look who is here, boy."

Alois rolled his head to the door and yelped. "Ciel," he exclaimed, almost ashamed. He soon continued moaning while Claude picked up his pace and fucked him even harder and faster.

"Get the fuck off my brother!" Ciel yelled, slamming the door. Claude easily ignored him and even Alois didn't seem to pay attention to him while he continued jerking himself off. The look of lust in his younger brother's eyes threw Ciel off guard and he stood as if nailed to the floor, unable to move while the thought that that was what he might look like when Sebastian fucked him thundered through his mind.

"I'm gonna come," he cried and curled his back and toes, groaning hard when he shot his load onto his chest. Claude thrusted into him a couple of more times and cursed loud when he unloaded into the blonde's asshole.

Reality slowly caught up with them. Claude shot all his seed into the young ass before roughly pulling back, stuffing his dick into his pants and zipping them. Alois panted loudly, staring at the ceiling while semen started to spill from him and Ciel found the ability to walk and talk again. He bend down, snatched the fancy clothing off the floor and threw them at the older male.

"Get the fuck out," he snarled, pointing at the door.

Claude smirked and with another glance sideways to the panting blonde, he left. No word of gratitude or consolation to either. Ciel waited until the door closed behind the older male before he strode over to Alois and loomed over him.

"What the fuck were you-" He stopped abruptly when Alois's pale blue eyes were filled with tears and he sobbed softly.

"It wasn't supposed to happen," he whimpered and curled up into a ball.

Ciel sighed, dragged a hand through his hair and dropped at his side after. Lecturing Alois right now was not going to help or get through to the crying blonde. Pushing his anger and objections aside, he climbed onto the table, gathered the heap of misery in his arms and soothed him, rocking the blonde gentle and speaking soft words of love and understanding. Soon enough, Alois fell asleep against his chest and Ciel gently put him down and climbed off the table. He shoved his arms under the limb body, lifted it and carried his brother to the couch. Covering him with a thick quilt, he kissed his forehead and sighed.

"I am sorry I wasn't here to protect you," he whispered and stroke Alois's cheek. Before going to the comfort of his own bed, he wrote his brother a note, telling him he would call him in sick tomorrow and to get some sleep. He dimmed most of the lights and looked him over one more time before going upstairs.

* * *

I know, poor Alois! Mean and nasty Claude-o. It happens, just like shit. Claude is an ass in this story, please get beyond that and try to see that he's a good and solid character. Try and see that about him in general. (I know you'll all still hate him right now)

Review, my dears. Review this, the previous chapter and Opium and make me proud. Good night, my bizarre dolls and wait for the morrow when I bring more delicious debts.


	13. Chapter 13

**WRITER'S NOTE:**

I did it. Damn, a triple update weekend. For a minute, I didn't think I would be able to make it, but, I made a promise to some of my dear friends and I owned up.

Ok, it is a short chapter, and I could've added the next scene to it, but, I think the next chapter is going to have some smut and a part of this chapter is just a bit too emotional to finish it off with Sebastian pounding into Ciel over someone's corpse.. Ok yeah, I am not even sure if that person will die, but, it could happen.

So, please be kind and bare with me. Chapters will become longer again. I hope you're all just sort of glad Indebted is back up and running again.

Enjoy!

O.

* * *

Ciel woke up by a weird stumbling, than a crash and followed by a vast variety of swear words. He turned over in his bed and grabbed his alarm clock. The illuminated numbers told him it was little past six on Saturday morning, too early to even be thinking about getting up. With a sigh, he slammed his clock down, threw the blankets off and got up.

He yanked his door open and looked left and right. The hallway was empty, so he followed the noises to the stairs. Gazing down from the loft, he saw Alois crawl towards the stairs over the living room floor.

"What are you doing?" He called. The blonde snapped his head up with a frustrated frown.

"I am reenacting the Grudge. What the fuck do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to get to the bathroom," he snarled. Ciel pursed his lips.

"Really? Could've fooled me," he whispered and jogged down the stairs and walked to the groaning heap on the floor. "Ever considered that walking might go faster?" He suggested while he bend down and helped the limb body up from the cold floor.

Alois, now leaning heavily on his brother, tossed his bangs and rolled his eyes. "No shit," he spat angrily. "Did it ever occur that if I had been able to walk without falling over, I would've."

"Yeah," Ciel pushed his brother's face out of his. "Please talk into that direction; your breath smells like something you would find on a toxic dumpsite. Or," he stuck his nose in the air, sniffed and looked over his shoulder. "Ahhh, fuck Alois. What the hell did you do that for?"

"It's not like I did it on purpose, you fucking asshole. It was an acc-," Alois gagged, slapped a hand over his mouth but couldn't hold it in and doubled over. In a surge, the remainders of last nights' duck came out and covered their feet and the bottom of Ciel's sweatpants.

"Great," he muttered low, and just rubbed his brother's back while the blonde gasped for breath in between gagging and throwing up.

When he was sure he had emptied his stomach for now, Alois wiped his mouth and tried to stand straight again with help from his brother. "I'm sorry, Ciel," he whimpered and sobbed after. "I am really sorry."

He felt a twinge in his chest, seeing his younger brother like this. Another good reason for him to hate the entire underworld. "It is alright, Alois," he soothed and skillfully maneuvered him around the puddle of reddish vomit.

"No, it is not," the blonde wailed. "I puked on the couch, the rug and now even on your feet and my own. I should've listened to you."

Ciel breathed a smile and grabbed a hold of the banister and started to haul his brother up the stairs. "You should've, but, you're still young. This might actually teach you a lesson about alcohol and not consuming it before you're old enough."

"No one ever told me that learning the hard way could be _this _cruel," he wheezed and gagged again. Ciel stopped abruptly and set a step back to avoid the shower of vomit this time. Alois swallowed, breathed in and shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Ciel took his brother to the bathroom as fast as he could and placed him on the toilet bowl while he ran a bath. Once in the water, the blonde sighed delighted and closed his eyes. "This feel good," he murmured and closed his eyes.

Leaning against the doorpost, Ciel looked his now in bubbles covered brother over. "I'm going to clean up downstairs. You think you can keep your head above water or should I tape it to the wall?"

"Ha ha, very funny," Alois retorted. "I'll be fine," he promised before his older brother closed the door and left him alone.

Arriving at the top of the stairs, the disgusting smell of bile and semi digested food penetrated his nostrils and made him gag. Taking one step back and inhaling deep, he jogged down the steps and to the kitchen. He quickly filled a bucket with water and a lemony fresh solution and got to work. On hands and knees, he cleaned up the puddle that was soaking into the old wooden floor first, refreshed the water and went to clean the rug and couch.

To get rid of the foul stench, he opened the windows. Outside, it was cold and even at the early hour, bustling of traffic and the smell of fresh food floated inside. Overlooking the room once more, Ciel nodded satisfied and went to wash his hands and start breakfast.

It took much effort to hoist the limb body of Alois out of the bath. The blonde was barely cooperative and couldn't even dry himself off. Ciel finally worked him into a pair of clean sweatpants, a shirt and socks and supported him back to the living room.

"I'm never drinking again," Alois groaned, slapping a hand at his painfully throbbing forehead. Ciel chuckled and covered him with a clean blanket.

"We all say that after our first hangover, and the second," he stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Actually, we say that after every hangover," he concluded with a nonchalant shrug and turned on his heels. "I'll get you a bucket and some aspirin."

When Alois was completely installed, with even the remote within reach, Ciel went to get clean himself. He opened the faucets of the shower, threw all the dirty clothes in the washing machine and turned it on before hopping under the water. Paying extra attention to cleaning his feet, he washed himself thoroughly until he smelled of honey rather than rotting food. He dried off, brushed his teeth and put on grey sweatpants, a wife beater and a navy blue hoodie.

Alois perked his head above the couch when he heard his brother come down. "You're leaving?" He raised an eyebrow. "And you're going jogging? You're actually leaving me on my own?"

"Yes," Ciel answered while scrolling through the music library of his phone, keeping his answer vague and quickly switching to another subject. "I have freshly squeezed juice and scrambled eggs in the fridge. Make sure you drink enough and try to eat something. I'll be back in two hours or so."

"Where are you going?"

Ciel stopped and turned in his trail to the front door. "For a jog and to get some groceries. We seriously should start eating homemade food a little more often. All that takeout can't be good."

Alois quirked an eyebrow at him. "What's with the sudden health strike? I just got drunk and I'm suffering from a hangover, not dying of cancer."

Ciel smirked and pushed the earplugs in his ears. "I know, but nothing can beat home cooked ramen with steamed chicken and fresh vegetables from the market."

Alois's attention piqued and he tried to sit up. "Mom's ramen? With the pink swirly star cake?"

Chortling at Alois's childhood description of narutomaki, Ciel nodded. "That's the one. Now, I'd rather not have you open the door for anyone." At this, the blonde raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"Why?"

Ciel snorted, opened the front door and put his music on. "Could you for once not ask questions and just listen to me. Don't open the door, and drink enough fluids."

"Yes mom," Alois sneered and waved him off with a tired grin. Ciel locked the door, called to hold the elevator and greeted and thanked his next door neighbor when he stepped inside the with mirror covered lift.

* * *

On the street, Ciel turned up the volume on Madrugada and started running. It was ridiculous, especially in winter time, but he needed an excuse to leave the house without telling Alois the real reason. Jogging seemed like a stretch since it had been at least a month since he last went for a run, but it was the best he could come up with now that his social life seemed to be non-existent.

He set the time on his watch, started slowly down the street and soon ran through the busy center of Tokyo. It was the most annoying part, especially when people bumped him against the shoulder, but getting to Yoyogi park, he had to cross one of the busiest parts of Shibuya. At this time of day, the park was filled with yoga groups and groups of drunken teenagers who just got back from a night out, so Ciel chose one of the less treaded paths and ran underneath the sakura trees.

Half way through the park, he stopped at a food cart and bought himself a bottle of water. He still had a mile to go before he reached his final destination; the storages where he had placed most the personal belongs of his parents.

Finally arriving, the balding male in the tiny office gave him a quick look up and down before handing him his papers back. "The Phantomhive one, ey?" With effort, he got to his feet and squeezed himself out the door of the cubicle. "It's a popular one these days. You're the second one this week who came for that storage."

Ciel stopped dead in his track and suddenly felt a cold shiver run down his spine. _Not the first._ Those words repeated in his mind while he followed the tottering man.

"Do you by any chance remember who this person was, or what he looked like?"

The man stopped at the Phantomhive storage box and retrieved a set of keys from his pockets. Picking through them to get the right one, he squinted and huffed. "Tall guy, blonde. Looked fancy in a suit and all. A little young to be wearing such expensive cufflinks. Ah- there we go."

He squatted, unlocked the door and rolled it up with help from Ciel. Inside, it was complete and total chaos. Boxes were ripped open, documents were scattered over the floor and personal trinkets had been broken.

"Yes, we are not responsible for that," the man said, raising a finger at the mess. "Unless you are covered by an insurance."

"I… am," Ciel stammered while he gazed around the destruction of childhood memories. His torso jerked when the man slapped him harsh on the shoulder.

"Some things are irreplaceable. I'm sorry kid," and with that minor comfort, he walked off.

Ciel was still too shocked to call him back and remind him of his responsibilities. That he couldn't grant just anybody excess to his personal affects. That he had a contract saying that the storage would be safe guarded. He didn't race after him and demanded to speak to the person in charge to file an official complaint and urge a thorough investigation to get to the bottom of it. He just stared, letting his eyes wander over owl figurines his mom used to collect that now lay broken at his feet. Torn apart teddy bears from Alois. Books from his father's collection with pages ripped out.

Squatting, he picked up an album with family photos. Even those hadn't been spared and Ciel's trembling finger caressed a picture that was shot days before his parents were killed. It was roughly torn in half, separating the two boys from their parents. His heart beat painfully and one single sob crossed his lips before he swallowed and pulled himself together. He started to pick up broken pieces, scattered papers and carefully put them in boxes. Things that he thought he could fix, he put in a different box to take home.

While cleaning up, he tried to focus on why he was here and looked through his both his father's _and_ mother's belongings. Keeping in mind that Sebastian told him it was something he shouldn't expect, it might as well have been one of his mother's trinkets. Something enemies would not suspect at all. When nothing that could even remotely go for a key passed through his hands, he expected that the perpetrator hadn't found what he was looking for either.

One quick look around the tiny box to see if he had searched at every possible place, he stepped out and pulled the door down. It made a rusty, rattling noise and it seemed to alarm the porter that he had to come over and lock it.

"Don't let anybody else but me enter that box anymore," he told the man firmly. "I will hold you personally responsible I anything happens again, and trust me, you do not want the son of Vincent Phantomhive baring a grudge against you, if you get what I mean."

The man stared him in the eye, and at the mentioning of his father's name, Ciel could've sworn he saw the reluctant emotion in his brown eyes switch to fear.

"Do you understand me?" Ciel asked, his voice more authoritative than he had ever heard it himself.

"Perfectly, Mister Phantomhive," he answered adequately. Satisfied with the amount of fear he instilled with the porter, Ciel left without another word.

Outside, he retrieved his phone and scrolled though his list. Hesitating for a moment, he decided to drop his objections and called the operator.

"How can I help you today, Sir?"

"I need the number for a Mister Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel said, already regretting his decision to inform Sebastian. After a moment of silence, the woman gave him a mobile number and repeated it again at Ciel's request. He quickly hung up and with trembling fingers, he dialed the number from memory. It rang, and Ciel sort of hoped it would keep ringing. A second before he wanted to hang up, cursing to himself that it was a stupid idea, he heard a click and the familiar authoritative voice.

"_Michaelis_."

Ciel snorted. "Nice way to pick up your phone. Trying to intimidate people that way as well?"

For a minute, it was silent on the other end. Then, he heard a low chortle. "_Ciel Phantomhive. Tracking down my number now are we_?"

Ciel rolled his eyes, even if he was aware Sebastian wouldn't see his indifference. "Oh please. You told me yourself to give you a call if I found something. I called the operator. You're not that difficult to trace down. Impossibly rotten sadist and she instantly knew of whom I was speaking."

"_Charming_," Sebastian mused amused. "_You do realize that joke will cost you_."

Ciel shrugged. "It was actually worth it. Now, to get to the my point. I went to the storage room to look for that key you were talking about."

"_Yes. Found anything_?"

"Besides a big mess, nothing. Somebody was there before me and probably looked for that key as well."

The amusement was completely gone from his voice and replaced by something Ciel could only interpret as concern. "_Are you alright, Ciel? What happened? Tell me everything._"

"I'm fine. Nothing happened really; that person was long gone. He just left a very big mess. I assume he didn't find that key either."

"_Mhm. At least that is good news. Do you have any idea who it might be?_"

"It was a tall blonde guy. Young and overdressing. Not really an description I can work with."

Sebastian remained silent for a moment and when he spoke again, Ciel felt like he knew whom the porter had been speaking off. "_Go home and stay there. Wait for me to call you, alright?_"

"Fuck you," Ciel exclaimed. "You can't tell me what to do. You know who this person is and I want you to tell me. It is my key, I have a right to know who-"

"_Do as I tell you and go home. Now!_" Sebastian ordered, his voice more serious and urging than Ciel had ever heard it before. Before Ciel could protest, Sebastian had hung up. He blinked at the phone and when he redialed, it immediately went to voicemail.

"Fucking perfect. Asshole," he groaned and jammed the phone in his pants pocket. Looking left and right, the street was deserted. An old newspaper was caught in the icy wind and scattered over the cracked asphalt. Ciel suddenly had the eerie feeling he was being watched and he tilted his head to the brown brick building to his left. He wasn't sure but something moved behind one of the third floor windows and it made him shiver uncontrollably. Doing as Sebastian said, he started to make a run for it and didn't stop or slow down before he was back in the busy center.

He made a small detour to the market and bought fresh vegetables, spices and meat. He did the rest of his shopping at a tiny supermarket near his building.

* * *

"I'm home," he called while opening the door. A hand rose in the air and Alois greeted him with an absentminded hello while he was entirely engrossed by some anime show.

"Did you pick up anything good?" The blonde called. Ciel shook his head, walked to the kitchen and put the paper bags down.

"I brought those panda cookies you like so much," he answered and rummaged through the groceries looking for them. He finally pulled it out from under a bag of potato chips and walked to the couch. "What are we watching?" He asked and placed the package in Alois's stretched out hand.

"Ouran reruns. You know, that Tamaki guy. Edward somehow reminds me of him, except Tamaki is adorable and a bit dense. And much more handsome," he grinned and tore the packaging open. "Ok, forget what I said. Edward Midford doesn't look anything like Tamaki. He's too much of a pompous snob."

Ciel still had his hand in the air and his jaw had dropped at what his younger brother pointed out just now. He turned on his heels, ran to the door, grabbing his keys from the breakfast bar in his trail.

"Don't open the door for anyone, Alois," he called.

Alois lifted his head off the back of the couch and gazed at the door. "Where the hell are you going this time?"

Ciel didn't answer, but told him to put away the groceries away before slamming and locking the door. The blonde growled annoyed and curled up in his seat. "Fucking perfect," he muttered before digging into the chocolate panda cookies.

* * *

I warned you, short. I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Be kind, review and make me a very happy and accomplished writer.

_A very special thanks to all whom already reviewed the previous chapters. Honestly, your kind words make my heart sing!_


End file.
